Time to return
by tiny lizard
Summary: La guerra acabó en masacre y Sakura solo desea que todo sea una pesadilla. Después de tres años ella desvela el misterio que puede hacer su deseo realidad. Con la biblioteca del Clan Uzumaki en su poder y la ayuda de un fantasma pervertido, vivirá una aventura que le dará lo que perdió "Volveré al pasado y cambiaré el futuro, lo único que necesito es la voluntad de seguir adelante"
1. Prologue

**Título**: Time to return

**Autor**: Tiny lizard

**Género**: Drama, Viajes en el Tiempo

**Público**: Mayores de 16, _si eres sensible de 18_.

**Advertencias**: Puede contener escenas que dañen tu sensibilidad.

**Publicaciones**: en fanfiction

**Resumen**: Ella busca poner fin a su sufrimiento, busca como nunca para poder volver al la normalidad su mundo...

La guerra produjo una masacre que acabó con todos sus amigos, Sakura Haruno solo desea que todo sea sólo una pesadilla. ¿Qué pasará cuando se le conceda ese deseo?

* * *

**— TIME TO RETURN—**

.

_— **Prólogo**—_

.

.

El mundo estaba llorando. Derramaba lágrimas por las miles de almas que se habían desvanecido casi con demasiada facilidad. Sakura andaba perdida entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos en batalla. Las guerras eran horribles. Ríos de sangre se filtraban entre las rocas, los árboles estaban calcinados y caían miles de plumas negras. El mundo entonaba una siniestra canción mientras Sakura permanecía andando sin rumbo.

Ella se detuvo enfrente del cuerpo de su sensei, su máscara estaba rota, al igual que casi toda su ropa. Ella vio al ojo simpático y triste de su sensei volverse brilloso por tener un tomo de su libro totalmente único en sus memorias. Ella cerró ese ojo, ahora sin luz alguna y siguió su camino.

Más adelante estaban sus amigos, sus compañeros. Ino, su casi hermana, la tímida Hinata y a la alegre Tenten, ella las vio a todas en las aguas termales, hablando despreocupadas mientras molestaban a una muy roja Hinata. Todos, absolutamente todos no estaban ya con ella.

Avanzó unos pasos más adelante solo para encontrarse un escenario aun peor. Había un enorme cráter que había arrasado con todo a su alrededor. Y justo en medio de este estaban sus amigos, sus hermanos. Su familia. Ella se arrodilló a su lado y miró sus rostros llenos de sangre, sus cuerpos destrozados. Ella vio sus ojos sin vida alguna, mientras un seguido de recuerdos se conglomeraban en su mente.

_Sakura-chan_

_¡Frente!_

_Fea_

_Sakura-san_

_Sakura_

_Haruno-san_

_¡Sakura-chan!_

…_Molestia…_

Sintió algo tibio que recorría su rostro, notó como todo su cuerpo se enfriaba y su corazón se oprimía.

Sakura chilló, chilló en rabia, en furia, frustrada y iracunda con ellos. Ellos se habían ido, la habían dejado sola, ¿cómo habían podido ser tan egoístas? ¿Por qué no podían haber seguido juntos? Ahora que se habían vuelto a reunir tendría que estar todo bien.

Sakura lloró hasta que le ardieron los ojos y le dolieron los pulmones. Y el mundo lloró con ella. Una lluvia torrencial cayó encima de los inertes cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos. Sakura parecía una de ellos, inerte, con la cabeza echada para atrás, dejando que las lágrimas del cielo se convirtieran en las suyas.

El frío de la lluvia inundaba como una ola helada en su piel, congelándole los huesos y clavando sus dientes en su alma.

Ella debería estar con ellos, así que ¿por qué su cuerpo aún seguía tibio? ¿Por qué respiraba? ¿Por qué su corazón seguía latiendo?

Sintió un chapoteó detrás de ella. No quiso moverse. Las pisadas siguieron acercándose hacia ella pero no se movió. Una persona se paró a su lado y después se derrumbó junto a ella. Lágrimas de sangre corrían por sus mejillas.

—¿Tú eras alumna de Tsunade?

Sakura se limitó a mover un poco la cabeza para mirar a lo que quedaba de Hashirama Senju.

—No te voy a decir que lo superarás, niña, pero debes hacerlo.

El puso la mano encima de la cabeza de Sakura mientras revolvía suavemente sus cabellos.

—Es hora de marcharme, el jutsu está llegando a su fin. —Se levantó dando la espalda a la pelirrosa. —La aldea está más vulnerable que nunca, todas en realidad. Y no estaría mal que alguien devolviera a sus familiares a los aldeanos… Así que escúchame—iba desapareciendo poco a poco— tienes que levantarte, pase lo que pase, y cargar con todo lo que les quedaba por vivir a la gente que ha dado su vida para proteger a los que aman. Así que vive, vive por todos, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

_Konoha_

.

El cementerio de Konoha tenía un nuevo monumento. Era una piedra blanca de varios metros de altura. En ella estaban gravados todos los nombres de aquellos que fallecieron en la guerra. Y en la base, en caracteres dorados estaba el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, junto a una breve inscripción, también en letras doradas:

"_Yo nunca me rendiré, ni retractaré mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja"_

Sakura acarició esas palabras con la punta de sus dedos. Después de la guerra había invocado a Katsuyu, ésta la ayudó a transportar los numerosos cuerpos de algunos sobrevivientes. A cada aldea que visitó el llanto fue multitudinario, palabras de pena y orgullo derramado por todos los héroes que habían dejado sus vidas para salvar cientos de otras.

Y los cuerpos de los que habían muerto fueron enterrados uno por uno por ella en el campo de batalla, el que ahora se había convertido en un lugar lleno de tumbas.

Cuando Sakura llegó a Konoha con apenas diez personas heridas los aldeanos rugieron en furia. ¿Por qué les habían arrebatado a sus hermanos, hijos, nietos, a su familia? Sakura ordenó llevar a los heridos al hospital y ella se presentó ante el consejo. Los rostros prietos de esas personas no las olvidaría nunca.

.

_—Sakura Haruno, haznos el informe de la misión._

_—Completada, perdida de shinobis de la alianza shinobi, superior a los 100.000 fallecidos. Heridos en combate alrededor de setenta personas. Shinobis de la Hoja sobrevivientes, doce, incluida yo._

_El rostro de Sakura fue en todo momento una máscara de hielo y frialdad que competía con la de los ancianos._

.

En esa misma sala se decidió un substituto para el Hokage, ese fue Umino Iruka. Se encargaría de gobernar la aldea hasta que los jóvenes genins estuvieran preparados para tomar la responsabilidad de un Hokage. Y a la vez, se le otorgó a Sakura el título de Neo Sannin, junto a los caídos Naruto y Sasuke.

Ese día Sakura también se convirtió en una errante como Jiraiya, iba por todas las tierras en busca de algo. Nadie sabía el que, solo que la joven Neo Sannin lo buscaba.

.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Título**: Time to return

**Autor**: Tiny lizard

**Género**: Drama, Viajes en el Tiempo

**Público**: Mayores de 16, _si eres sensible de 18_.

**Advertencias**: Puede contener escenas que dañen tu sensibilidad.

**Publicaciones**: en fanfiction

**Resumen**: Ella busca poner fin a su sufrimiento, busca como nunca para poder volver al la normalidad su mundo...

La guerra produjo una masacre que acabó con todos sus amigos, Sakura Haruno solo desea que todo sea sólo una pesadilla. ¿Qué pasará cuando se le conceda ese deseo?

* * *

**— TIME TO RETURN—**

* * *

— **Capítulo 1**—

.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué no ahora?_

_Esta es la clave de todo éxito_

.

.

— A-yuda

Sakura escuchó la voz necesitada de un niño. Estaban en las afueras de un pueblo de Kirigakure. Sin pensarlo mucho la Kunoichi avanzó dando saltos por encima de los árboles hasta llegar a un precipicio. Allí estaba un niño temblando agarrado a una espada rota que apuntaba a los que serían unos bandidos.

— ¿En verdad crees que alguien te va a escuchar, mocoso? —se rió uno.

El niño retrocedió otro paso.

Ella pensaba que era muy probable que los ladrones fueran la pequeña banda que ahora se dedicaba a atracar a algunas caravanas, si no recordaba mal el nombre era algo así como neko…

—Somos la banda del _Neko no ryuuketsu, _y ni siquiera uno de los _Nuevos Legendarios_ podría acabar con nosotros.

O eso, los gatitos que bebían sangre, pensó Sakura. Ella los miraba aburrida, eran débiles, terriblemente débiles, una brisa matutina los podría hacer caer. Y así lo hizo. Con los sellos adecuados, Sakura invocó un jutsu _Fuuton_ y creó un viento que hizo que todos cayeran sobre sus traseros.

El niño vio sorprendido a la mujer que salía de entre las sombras. La reconoció enseguida, al igual que los atacantes. Con su larga cabellera rosa y el rombo de su frente, Sakura era fácilmente reconocible, también por su vestimenta. No era ningún secreto del porque Haruno se vestía así. El hitai-ate color rojo tapaba uno de sus ojos, en su espalda llevaba un gran pincel y en su cintura llevaba atados dos pañuelos, uno con el emblema de los Uzumaki y en el otro el de los Uchiha, a su vez, esta llevaba la espada y el colgante que pertenecieron a sus compañeros. La Neo Sannin, Sakura Haruno, quien devolvió de la Guerra a los supervivientes casi ilesa. Una leyenda como fueron sus compañeros.

—Así que… ¿No te puedo detener? —preguntó Sakura haciendo uso del mismo tono que hacia su sensei. Ella sonrió de manera inquietante.

Los _neko no ryuuketsu _se revolvieron incómodos mientras algunos susurraron entre sí.

—¿Te crees muy importante? —el que parecía ser el jefe se levantó. —Tan solo eres una _puta _que se escondió en la guerra y recibió todo el merito.

El tipo aceleró hacia ella con la intención de atacarla con un kunai. Ella movió su pierna y en un instante tenía el kunai del hombre entre sus dedos y el personaje en cuestión tumbado en el suelo.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no me creo importante, y soy débil, pero tú eres aun más débil.

Sakura avanzó hacia el niño y lo cargó en sus brazos. Ella se fue andando de allí, sin perder la calma, siendo vista por los aterrorizados rostros de la banda atacante.

* * *

_- Kirigakure -_

* * *

Sakura dejó al chico en una de las mansiones de la aldea. La familia se lo agradeció. Por lo que se veía, la banda había intentado secuestrar al nieto de uno de los mercaderes más importantes de esas tierras para después poder pedir una importante suma de dinero a cambio.

—Haruno-sama, no sé como agradecerle lo suficiente… ¿No puede hacer algo este humilde mercader?

Sakura vio al hombre, el era viejo, alrededor de setenta años.

— Si pudiera, me gustaría saber si usted cuenta con la posesión de algunos de los pergaminos perdidos de Uzushiogakure.

El abuelo dejó de sonreír para mostrar una cara de circunstancias. Esos pergaminos no podían estar en posesión de alguien, eran ilegales.

—No se preocupe, no estoy aquí en ninguna misión, estoy recolectando información. Y esos pergaminos pueden contenerla, por eso los estoy buscando.

El hombre todavía no parecía muy convencido pero accedió.

—Sí, sé donde se encuentran, un viejo amigo de mi bisabuelo pertenecía a ese clan, al ver lo que se aproximaba el decidió cederle el deber de proteger esos pergaminos.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos?

—Siguiendo el río que nace de la cascada de _Kaminami, _se llega a una pequeña cueva, a través de esta se puede llegar a un templo. No puedo decir más.

Sakura vio como el hombre mayor daba tres vueltas a su taza de té y se lo bebía. Ella se levantó e inclinó su cabeza.

—Muchas gracias.

Sakura salió de la mansión por la puerta trasera y se dirigió hacia las afueras de la aldea. Algo la detuvo.

—Sakura-san.

Ella giró su cabeza y vio al extraño chico que siempre acompañaba a la Mizukage, ellos habían sobrevivido junto a los demás Kages y algunos más.

—Coujuurou-san. ¿Cómo se encuentran sus heridas?

El hombre se sonrojó con timidez, la guerra le había estado a punto de dejar sin brazo, pero esa mujer le había salvado cuando todos estaban hundidos en el barro esperando su muerte.

—Bien, casi he terminado con la terapia física, de aquí unos meses ya seré capaz de volver a hacer misiones de clase A.

Sakura sonrió con sinceridad. —Me alegro.

Sakura hizo el amago de despedirse de Choujuurou. Pero este la detuvo.

—Sakura-san, ¿No irá a ver a Mizukage-sama?

—No, creo que he encontrado lo que he estado buscando y estoy algo ansiosa, así que iré a buscarlo.

Choujuurou vio como la Kunoichi se alejaba de Kirigakure siguiendo el río oeste. Así que había encontrado el objeto de su búsqueda. Debía informar de eso a la Godaime.

Se apresuró entre las transitadas calles de su aldea y subió los escalones que llevaban al Mizukage. Sin esperar a ser atendido, Choujuurou abrió las puertas y se apresuró a hablar con la Godaime.

—Mei-sama, traigo importantes noticias…

Mei, la Godaime Mizukage, detuvo el movimiento de su mano y prestó atención al muchacho.

—Choujuurou, habla—ordenó.

—Hai, acabo de encontrarme con Haruno Sakura-sama, ella mencionó que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando—él se sonrojó y apartó la mirada—Creí que debía informar de eso…

—Sí, bien hecho, aunque no sepamos que es, si lo ha estado buscando durante 3 años… desde que acabó la guerra, debe ser algo importante. ¡Choujuurou!

—¡Hai!

—Manda el siguiente mensaje a nuestros aliados. ¡Sakura Haruno lo ha encontrado!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura siguió las instrucciones del anciano y anduvo hasta la entrada de la cueva. Era algo pequeña, se tendría que arrastrar para poder pasar.

Estuvo gateando dentro de la húmeda cavidad hasta que notó que el estrecho pasadizo se iba agrandando hasta llegar a ser lo suficientemente ancho como para que ella pudiera sentarse y, justo enfrente, rezar en ese pequeño templo.

Era rojo, algo deteriorado por el paso de los años y la humedad de la cueva. Era como ver un santuario en miniatura. Vio los detalles del templo, pero se fijó que en medio de la plaza del tiempo había una hendidura que se le hacía similar. La palpó minuciosamente con los dedos y, sorprendida, sacó lo que era el collar del Shodaime. El collar encajaba perfectamente, lo presionó y un seguido de luces salieron de el fragmento de chakra cristalizado.

Las pequeñas y brillantes chispas que desbordaban del chakra del colgante hicieron a Sakura parpadear varias veces. El chakra del Shodaime, a pesar de los años, todavía era poderoso, prueba de ello eran las lucecitas de colores verde que iban cambiando y tintineando alrededor del collar.

Sakura notó el pesado y poderoso chakra del Shodaime desbordar del collar. Alzó maravillada la vista. Una figura borrosa empezó a formarse en el aire. Y lo vio, vio a Hashirama sentado con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Hola!

Levantó su mano y saludo alegre a la mujer que lo miraba sorprendida. Sakura no sabía qué hacer, un fantasma, se dijo, tenía un fantasma que le estaba saludando.

— ¿Sorprendida? Niña, aún te queda mucho por ver y vivir.

— ¿Cómo hizo eso? —preguntó anonadada la pelirrosa.

El antiguo Hokage sonrió con orgullo.

— Poco después de hacer el collar y de casarme con Mito sellé parte de mi chakra en unos cristales, éstos resonarían con el collar trayendo de regreso mi espíritu en plena consciencia, por eso al introducir el colgante hasta al fondo empezó a brillar, porque yo mismo introduje los cristales aquí. Estaba diseñado para que cualquiera de mis descendientes obtuviera mi ayuda.

Sakura escuchó atentamente su discurso, el Hokage le recordaba de una manera casi aterradora a Naruto, ¿Ese carácter sería esencial para ser un gran Hokage?

—Y bueno, pequeña, la razón por la que has venido, ¿es?

—Quiero reconstruir el presente, y para eso necesito viajar al pasado y tener el poder para viajar al futuro de ese pasado.

El Shodaime se quedó mirando seriamente a la muchacha que tenía adelante. Después de un incomodo momento se dirigió a ella.

—Sakura Haruno, ¿sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

—Sí.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que significa?

—Sí, es probable que yo acabe atrapada en el flujo del espacio-tiempo. —dijo sin parpadear.

—Entonces, contéstame esto, ¿Por qué? ¿No puede ser alguien más? ¿Por qué una chiquilla? ¿No puedes esperar?

—¿Por qué no?¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué no ahora? Debo y quiero hacerlo, quiero devolver todo el sacrificio que ellos hicieron por mí, quiero hacerlo. Aun siendo este deseo el que me lleve a mi muerte.

—No solo será tu muerte.

— Lo sé.

— Y aun así, ¿Puedes sacrificar todo de ti? ¿El pasado, el futuro y el presente a beneficencia de los demás?

Sakura miró con una expresión dura al que había sido una vez Hokage de su aldea. Recordando lo que había sacrificado él, todos, para seguir protegiendo a la gente que amaba. Ella había sido demasiado débil, no había tenido la perspicacia de saber proteger, siempre había sido la protegida. Había llegado la hora de protegerlos.

Una expresión decidida se mostró en el rostro de la Neo Sannin, expresión que hizo sonreír a Senju Hashirama.

— Puedo.

.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Título**: Time to return

**Autor**: Tiny lizard

**Género**: Drama, Viajes en el Tiempo

**Público**: Mayores de 16, _si eres sensible de 18_.

**Advertencias**: Puede contener escenas que dañen tu sensibilidad.

**Publicaciones**: en fanfiction

**Resumen**: Ella busca poner fin a su sufrimiento, busca como nunca para poder volver al la normalidad su mundo...

La guerra produjo una masacre que acabó con todos sus amigos, Sakura Haruno solo desea que todo sea sólo una pesadilla. ¿Qué pasará cuando se le conceda ese deseo?

* * *

**— TIME TO RETURN—**

* * *

— **Capítulo 2**—

.

_Los recuerdos no pueblan nuestra soledad, como suele decirse; _

_contrariamente, la hacen más profunda._

_Gustave Flaubert_

_._

.

Iruka Umino, el momentáneo rokudaime, se hallaba sentado en una silla leyendo una carta de la Mizukage. Así que Sakura había encontrado aquello que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo… Su alumna número uno en la academia, tan buena en memorizar y aprender. Él mismo se sorprendía cada vez que oía hablar de la famosísima Sakura Haruno. Él solo la recordaba como una tierna niña que perseguía a un chico y regañaba a otro por ser demasiado idiota.

—ANBU

Un hombre enmascarado apareció enfrente del Hokage.

—Hai.

—Manda llamar al equipo de Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Una sombra se movió por la habitación para desaparecer poco después. Nunca se acostumbraría a los ANBU, pensó Iruka. Demasiado tenebrosos.

Volvió a sumergirse en sus memorias. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Y pensar que hacía algunos años su máxima preocupación era que Naruto no se atragantara con el Ramen. Y ahora, un chunnin —ahora Jounin— se había convertido en el Hokage, aunque solo momentáneo, de Konoha. Si se lo hubieran dicho antes se hubiera reído por la mala broma. Y pensándolo bien si se rió cuando Sakura vino y le dijo, textualmente:

_— Prepárese, Iruka-sensei, algo aun peor que unos niños queriendo ser ninjas se le ha venido encima. Felicidades por convertirse en el, por el momento, Rokudaime Hokage._

—Definitivamente fue una mala broma…—susurró para sí mismo.

El estrepitoso ruido de las puertas abriéndose le hizo salir de sus recuerdos y poner atención a los chicos que tenía ahora delante.

—¿Nos llamó, Hokage-sama?

Konohamaru había crecido, y mucho, era un muchacho muy alto. Ahora tendría unos dieciséis… Iruka miró su larga bufanda azul, ni el tiempo le había quitado esa gastada bufanda.

—Así es, necesito que vayáis a una misión. —Iruka arrojó el pergamino con los datos necesarios a Hanabi Hyuga.

—Id a encontraros con el Kazekage y sus hermanos. Necesito que le entreguéis este pergamino. —Esta vez se lo entregó a Moegi.

—¿Puedo preguntar que debemos decirle al Kazekage?

—Sí, decidle que la Neo Sannin, Sakura Haruno, ha encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

—¡Hai!

* * *

_Kirigakure, las afueras_

* * *

Hashirama seguía viendo a la chica pelirrosa, estaba determinada a hacerlo, y aunque él discrepara en algunas partes, es cierto que veía como una buena solución lo de viajar al pasado. Pero no era tan fácil como hacer un jutsu e irse a recordar viejos rostros. Primero necesitaban la aprobación de un casi Dios. Y él no sabía tampoco de algún jutsu espacio-temporal.

—Me parece bien pero… Yo no sé de qué manera puedas hacer realidad tu plan.

—Eso ya me lo imaginaba.

Así que le tenía intrigado. ¿Por qué esta niña había venido a buscarlo si ya lo sabía?

—Y por eso he venido aquí, aunque no esperaba encontrarte.

Ya hacía un rato que Sakura se había dado cuenta que, al introducir el colgante en la ranura, había activado un mecanismo.

— Vine a por unos pergaminos, y por lo que veo solo debo empujar este altar.

Y así lo hizo, deslizó el altar formando una nube de polvo que la hizo toser.

Debajo del altar había una trampilla y, al levantarla, Sakura se encontró con unas escaleras que descendían.

—Oh, que truco tan ingenioso—dijo Hashirama. —Me pica la curiosidad, coge el colgante, no me voy a esfumar, así veo a donde dirige esto.

Hashirama miraba con ojos deslumbrantes las escaleras viejas y mohosas. Sakura no sabía cómo es que ese hombre se había convertido en Hokage, pero claro, ella había visto la impecable fuerza que tenía, aun su muñeco revivido, en la guerra.

Retiró con cuidado el colgante de la ranura. Al fijarse en el prisma, se dio cuenta que los cristales que el Shodaime le había dicho, se habían introducido dentro del chakra solidificado, tornando el verde cristal a un tono más cercano al verde esmeralda.

Sakura se puso el colgante de nuevo, dejándolo por encima de su ropa, ya que el colgante era luminoso y le hacía de lámpara.

—Venga, venga, muchacha que ha este paso no quedará polvo para nosotros—se rió el Shodaime.

—Sí, sí, ya voy…

Empezó a descender por los viejos escalones con mucho cuidado mientras el fantasma, espíritu o lo que fuera de Hashirama la seguía levitando.

—¡Más rápido! La juventud de hoy en día no tiene ni la más remota idea de la emoción de estos momentos…

Sakura suspiró, el Shodaime Hokage parecía un niño esperando el regalo de su vida.

Se apresuró para intentar calmar al espectro, pero ella iba lento por un motivo, y ese motivo la estampó contra el suelo.

La madera del último escalón cedió ante el peso de su cuerpo y tropezó torpemente. Sakura cayó sin ninguna gracia al suelo, estampándose de lleno contra un viejo y polvoriento tatami.

Escuchó la risa atronadora del Senju, y ella deseó en serio tener la aspiradora de su vieja casa, su madre la usaba orgullosamente alegando que era la mejor y presumía de su gran capacidad de absorción. Funcionaría para succionar a ese irritante fantasma, pensó.

—Kami-sama muchacha, que forma tan graciosa de tropezarse, estas escaleras son viejas, así que deberías haber ido más lentamente.

Sakura miro con una mueca de aversión a ese espíritu, si hubiera sido un hombre de carne y huesos ya lo habría estrellado contra algún muro con su puño.

Sakura se levantó e intentó _despolvarse_, tarea casi imposible porque se notaba mugrosa por donde quiera que pasaba la mano. Así que dejó de intentarlo y siguió avanzando.

Paró delante de una puerta, la cual intentó abrir y no pudo. El enorme tablón de madera había quedado trabado con el paso de los años. Agarró un poco de aire, no necesitaría ni siquiera chakra…

—¡Shannaro!

Con el puño mandó a volar la puerta unos metros, o lo que quedaba de ella. Astillas estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, pero a Sakura lo que le impresionó fue otra cosa.

— ¡La biblioteca de los Uzumaki! Increíble… Mito me habló de ella. Así que esto se escondía aquí abajo, un buen escondite, te lo aseguró.

El Hokage empezó a revolotear alrededor de los libros y pergaminos de toda la sala. Era enorme.

Sakura estuvo divagando sin moverse de lugar. Tendría que desplazar esos pergaminos con ella, era peligroso ahora que los había encontrado. Había muchos de ellos y no le daría tiempo a revisarlos todos. Y no podía ir y volver porque desvelaría el lugar de la biblioteca.

—Oye muchacha, ¿qué estás haciendo? Empácalo todo que nos lo llevamos.

Sakura miró al fantasma sorprendida, ella pensaba que no podría llevarlos porque se lo impediría.

—¿Puedo?

—¡Pues claro! Por algo es una biblioteca, representa que puedes cogerlos y después devolverlos.

El Shodaime rió por la inocencia de la niña. Seguro que no había querido ser irrespetuosa, pensó.

El Shodaime la estuvo apresurando todo el rato, presionándola para que se diera prisa y soltándole alguna que otra tontería.

— Oh, también ese otro día en el que Tsunade vino y cogió algunas de mis ropas. ¡Las vendió! Puso un mercadillo con el nombre de "_Todo usado por el Shodaime Hokage" _¡Hasta cogió mis prendas interiores! Y lo peor es que vino a visitarnos alegando que la próxima vez cobraría el doble por ellos ya que la regañina subía los intereses.

Sakura creyó eso, su maestra no era buena con las apuestas, pero si haciendo dinero de cualquier otra forma.

—¿Ya has acabado?

—Casi.

Sakura dio un par de pinceladas más al enorme pergamino desplegado en la sala.

—Bien, ahora solo queda hacer el sello.

Sakura hizo un movimiento de manos y puso su mano sobre la superficie del lienzo. Las letras y símbolos pasaron a formar parte de su piel en unos segundos.

—¿Y ese sello?

—Es una variante del jutsu de sellado, mira.

Sakura acercó la mano a uno de los pergaminos de la estantería. El polvoriento pergamino desapareció en una nube de polvo.

—Impresionante, entonces estos caracteres que ahora se han inscrito en el pergamino…

—Así es, es el pergamino que acabo de tocar. Es muy práctico a la hora de almacenar, ya que se etiquetan los objetos.

Sakura siguió tocando los libros y pergaminos, pasaron un par de horas y ya lo tenía todo listo.

—Realmente había muchos de ellos, pero mujer, hasta has reunido las hojas en donde no había nada.

—Cualquier hoja podría contener información, hasta las que están en blanco.

Hashirama vio como la pelirrosa enrollaba el pergamino y pasaba los sellos de nuevo en él. Después lo hizo desaparecer en una nube de humo.

—Bien, vámonos.

Subió las escaleras, esta vez sin prestar atención a las provocaciones del primero y volvió a dejar el altar en su sitió, tapando la trampilla y volviendo a sellarlo, se volvería a necesitar del colgante para entrar.

Hashirama se despidió mientras desaparecía, _"Volveré cuando estés incorporada"_, le dijo.

Sakura se arrastró nuevamente entre los pasadizos de piedra demasiado estrechos para su gusto. Gateó durante unos minutos para después encontrarse con la luz anaranjada de la puesta de sol.

Sakura suspiró, tenía las rodillas raspadas y estaba muy sucia. Tendría que lavarse a fondo, a ella y a su ropa.

Se dirigió nuevamente, siguiendo el río, hacia Kirigakure. Buscaría una posada con baños termales y pasaría allí la noche. El día siguiente se dirigiría hasta un pueblo que hacía frontera con Sunagakure.

Cuando llegó a la aldea ya era de noche, y la temperatura había descendido. Sakura deseó estar en su cama arropada y completamente sumergida en el mundo de los sueños, pero no podía ser así hasta que encontrara una posada.

Se dirigió hacia la zona norte de la aldea saltando por encima de los tejados de las altas torres cimentadas que tenía Kirigakure. Y al cabo de unos pocos minutos descendió hasta llegar delante de la puerta de un local.

Ya había estado en esa posada otras veces.

_Hanabira no Suiren_

Leyó el pomposo y chillón rótulo con desinterés, entró y se dirigió con paso rápido a la recepción. Pidió una habitación pero recibió una negativa.

—Lo siento Sakura-san, solo nos quedan las habitaciones grandes, y son bastante caras.

La recepcionista tenía el pelo negro y numerosos tirabuzones bien colocados, estaba bien aseada y tenía un maquillaje que competía con la perfección. Era joven, inexperta, por eso no la había reconocido. Por eso solo se había fijado en lo sucia y lo desarreglada que estaba.

—Bien, entonces será una de esas.

Sakura sacó unos cuantos ryo.

—Ya me he hospedado aquí anteriormente, se dejan 10 ryo de oro como seguro. Lo demás se devuelve o se entrega al día siguiente. Bueno, entonces, quiero la llave de mi cuarto.

Sakura miró despectivamente a la mujer que ahora le echaba miradas desconfiadas. Ella bufó, odiosas mujeres superficiales, pensó.

La chica le dio la llave de su cuarto y ella, sin hacer caso a sus tajantes miradas se giró y anduvo hasta su habitación.

Era grande, bastante en realidad. Con una sala de estar muy bien decorada y unas habitaciones con uno cómodo y confortable futon. Decidió que pediría la cena para después del baño. Así que al bajar, con el yukata envuelto debajo de un brazo, Sakura se detuvo al ver una mukama y se lo pidió. Ella tendría la cena alrededor de una hora más tarde y podría darse un largo y relajante baño justo antes.

Ella entró, se enjabonó y enjuagó sus heridas con cuidado pensando que, al llegar a su cuarto, se las curaría.

Abrió las puertas de bambú que separaban el baño interior de las aguas termales exteriores.

No había nadie, y eso la hizo destensar los hombros instintivamente. Se sentía relajada.

Se metió dentro de las calientas aguas y soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. Le gustaban las aguas termales, pero a la vez las odiaba. Las necesitaba para que sus músculos agarrotados y exprimidos por el grande esfuerzo que hacían, volvieran a ser el cien por cien utilizables. Un cuerpo mal cuidado daba como a resultado un ninja pésimo. Pero no lo podía evitar.

La niebla que salía causada por el vapor del agua solo la hacía ponerse todavía más nostálgica. Si cerraba los ojos allí estaba la tímida Hyuga escondiendo sus generosos pechos, la irritable Ino haciendo de todo menos bañarse y la simpática Tenten poniendo roja a la asustadiza Hinata con sus comentarios indirectos sobre su nueva relación _amigable _con Kiba.

Sakura se hundió en las verdes aguas de la terma. Y allí estaba Naruto, con ojos zorrunos mirando por algún agujero o encima de la verja seguido por Kiba y un estúpido Sai que se había dejado llevar por la corriente.

Sakura rió ante el pensamiento fugaz de un Rock Lee cayendo sin querer en el techo y hundiéndose en el suelo del baño de mujeres.

Ella todavía recordaba como todas las chicas, hasta la sensible Hinata, se habían bebido el frasco de leche después de salir mientras miraban imponentes a todos, _todos_, los chicos magullados, apaleados, arañados y machacados. Los chicos suplicaban perdón mientras alguno tenía todavía la cara algo roja por las vistas... o simplemente por las bofetadas o puñetazos recibidos.

Sí, ella amaba pero odiaba las termas.

Miró el brillante colgante que antes era de Naruto y pensó en todos los que lo habían llevado, quizás ella también podría ser un héroe como todos ellos. Un héroe y no una muchacha endeble.

Dejó hundirse el colgante en el agua y cerró los ojos, dejando embargar su cuerpo con la sensación de tranquilidad. Pero no lo conseguía, se sentía terriblemente observada, y eso la alteró.

Abrió precipitadamente los ojos y allí lo vio. Vio a aquel hombre, imbécil, idiota y pervertido con un sangrado fluyendo de su nariz.

Él la miraba avergonzado pero no veía ninguna lamentación en su rostro. Y así decidió que ella que no se lamentaría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¡Bastardo, cabrón, grandioso e increíble imbécil, maldito depravado y pervertido fantasma!

.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Título**: Time to return

**Autor**: Tiny lizard

**Género**: Drama, Viajes en el Tiempo

**Público**: Mayores de 16, _si eres sensible de 18_.

**Advertencias**: Puede contener escenas que dañen tu sensibilidad.

**Publicaciones**: en fanfiction

**Resumen**: Ella busca poner fin a su sufrimiento, busca como nunca para poder volver al la normalidad su mundo...

La guerra produjo una masacre que acabó con todos sus amigos, Sakura Haruno solo desea que todo sea sólo una pesadilla. ¿Qué pasará cuando se le conceda ese deseo?

* * *

**— TIME TO RETURN—**

* * *

— **Capítulo 3**—

.

_Todo lo que necesita un ninja es el valor de nunca rendirse._

_Jiraiya, Sannin de Konoha_

.

.

Hashirama había aprendido a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

Primero; si notas que el chakra de una persona se relaja, no quiere decir necesariamente que está comiendo. Segundo; una persona con el pelo de color rosa, el color más inofensivo del mundo… no tiene porque ser una persona dulce sino que, más bien, está alertando al mundo de que es peligrosa con colores chillones. Sí, él había aprendido la lección.

Sakura rechinaba mientras, con su yukata ya puesto, se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Estaba cabreada, y cómo no estarlo. Cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con esa _cosa_ mirándola sintió su sangre hervir en furia. Y casi sin pensarlo hizo un ataque suiton, sin pensar que atravesaría el cuerpo inmaterial del Shodaime y arrasaría con todo lo demás.

Sakura tenía ahora que pagar las reformas de esas Onsen, y todo por una persona que ya estaba muerta. La única cosa positiva es que había aprendido como aterrorizar al shodaime.

La pelirrosa casi sonreía orgullosa ante eso, poco después de aguantar las riñas del gerente y de aceptar pagar las reparaciones ella subió al cuarto, con la cena ya servida, Sakura todavía no estaba en sus cabales. Y el espectro que la había estado siguiéndola con nomás risas, se atraganto con el puño cargado de chakra de la muchacha de ojos jades.

No por nada Sakura era considerada una de las más listas de Konoha, además de ser una persona terriblemente buena, aunque ese fuera su único destacado talento, en controlar el chakra y su precisión.

Y así fue como, solo pensándolo, Sakura mezcló en ese golpe su chakra y parte de la energía natural acumulada en su _Byakugou no In_, creando así un golpe cargado con _chakra senjutsu. _El _chakra senjutsu_ al tener en si mismo chakra, energía física, natural y espiritual permitió a la furiosa pelirrosa darle un golpe que dejó casi muerto por segunda vez al Shodaime.

Así entonces, Sakura había aprendido a pelear con fantasmas y Hashirama a controlar sus risas y su humor.

* * *

_Gakegakure no Sato_

_Aldea oculta entre acantilados. Al límite entre Ishigakure y el País del viento._

_Villa constituida por diversas cavernas en donde reside la misma aldea. Es un acantilado formado por diversas paredes verticales, estas se comunican entre sí mediante puentes de roca._

* * *

Sakura se encontraba metida dentro de su apartamento en Gakegakure, este estaba formado principalmente por paredes, suelos y muebles de roca, excepto quizás la habitación en donde ella dormía.

Llevaba ya cerca de una semana viajando a través de varios de los países y las Naciones ninjas. Y hacia alrededor de un par de días había llegado a Gakegakure. Tenía distintos apartamentos repartidos por aldeas remotas y casi ilocalizables, aldeas que, básicamente, se dedicaban al comercio.

Desde que se acomodó en ese apartamento y abrió el gran rollo que contenía la biblioteca de los Uzumaki haría un par de días, que no despegaba la vista del legado bibliográfico de los Uzumaki.

Aunque no encontrara todavía lo que estaba buscando, Sakura estaba decidida a memorizar todos los sellos y técnicas de esas hojas. Su memoria fotográfica le permitía recordarlos casi enseguida, aunque muchos de esos _jutsu _no podría realizarlos, merecía la pena recordarlos.

Así, Sakura estaba completamente desconectada de cualquier _anomalía_ a su alrededor.

Hashirama sin embargo, no le gustaba ser una _anomalía _ignorada. Él también leía los caracteres cifrados de esas hojas amarillentas pero simplemente no le iba nada bien todo aquello relacionado con la teoría. Así que lo poco que podía hacer lo hacía solo.

Se había pasado las últimas horas escribiendo con un pincel bañado en _Senjutsu_ todos los pergaminos que encontraba con lugares clave para cierta cosa, libros que te hablaban de viajes espaciales parecidos al del Yondaime, el chakra y su efecto sobre el tiempo…

Lógicamente, él se sentía aburrido. Y no entendía como una persona como la que tenía delante podía pasarse más de doce horas seguidas sin dormir, comer o moverse excepto para escribir, pasar las hojas y respirar. ¡Hasta dudaba de que parpadeara!

El espectro suspiró, y continuó dando pinceladas. Usando un poco de su chakra movió las hojas del desgastado libro, resignándose a continuar en una cueva durante el resto de su _vida_ después de su _muerte_.

* * *

_Sunagakure no Sato_

* * *

—¡Ninjas de Konoha!

Un vigía chilló desde lo alto del desfiladero que te permitía acceder adentro del la aldea.

Poco después, Kankuro, el marionetista hermano del Kazekage les dio la bienvenida.

—Seguidme, debemos apresurarnos parece que se acerca un soplo. —refiriéndose a una tormenta de arena.

A Konohamaru siempre le pareció que ese tipo era tremendamente aterrador. Quizás por su sofocante maquillaje morado o tal vez porque no hizo muy buenas migas con él cuando se conocieron.

Seguido de sus tres compañeros, avanzaron entre la multitud alborotada por recoger el mercado y las tiendas. El sonido de las campanas y cascabeles que usaban para saber cuándo una de estas se acercaba resonaba por todo lugar.

Kankuro los guió hasta la torre del Kazekage y les indicó que tendrían que subir los cinco pisos para luego coger una pequeña escalinata que te bajaba hasta el cuarto piso.

Decir que ese lugar era algo parecido a una colonia de hormigas era quedarse muy corto, para subir al primer piso tuvieron que seguir un pasadizo que los llevó a una escalera de caracol, justamente cuando pensaban que había terminado, se encontraron con otro largo pasadizo laberíntico, y así siguieron otros cinco pisos más. Cuando llegaron al quinto piso, había una gran sala, con ocho pares de ninjas situados paralelamente a sí mismos para proteger el lugar.

Los pararon e hicieron chequeos de chakra, información personal y además, el permiso especial firmado por el Hokage y el Kazekage.

Decir que Suna se tomaba enserio la seguridad desde que había sido secuestrado su Kage era un insulto para ellos. Se la tomaban como una cuestión a debatir entre la vida y la muerte. Mientras avanzaban, Konohamaru junto a Moegi estuvieron a punto de empezar a llorar temiendo subir otra escalera.

Finalmente pudieron llegar a la sala del Kage. Sin más peldaños y escalones que gruñían al pisarlos. Los recibió una morena de ojos castaños. La casi esposa del Kazekage, si no recordaba mal.

—Perdón por la seguridad—se disculpó—Pasad.

Entraron en la sala encontrándose de frente con el hombre pelirrojo. Que les miraba sin pestañear.

El _Equipo Konohamaru_ se puso firme hicieron una leve reverencia al Kage.

—Hemos sido enviados por Hokage-sama para entregarle dicho pergamino que nos pidió, y para prestarle nuestros servicios.

—Entiendo, encárgate de esto por favor.

La morena agarró el pergamino que Hanabi brindaba y marchó por el mismo lugar por el que habían llegado.

—Bien, ahora, me gustaría que hicieran una misión junto a un equipo de Suna.

Los muchachos escucharon al Kazekage mientras hablaba.

—Me gustaría que buscaran a Haruno Sakura.

— ¿Sakura onee-chan? ¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendido Konohamaru.

Sakura llevaba desaparecida alrededor de tres años, solo dando señales de vida cuando se enfrentaba a bandas de carroñeros y a algunas epidemias que hubo pasada la guerra. Sakura no había dejado ni siquiera la menor pista, y lo sabía puesto que Iruka-sensei había mandado escuadrones de búsqueda algunas veces. Su única forma de contactar eran las cartas, y estas eran enviadas mediante un sello que las transportaba hasta otro que ella poseía.

—Gaara-sama —habló Hanabi— Es improbable que la encontremos.

Gaara meditó mientras leía un informe. Una silenciosa sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

—Improbable pero no imposible, hemos hallado información de donde puede estar. Su última aparición fue en Kirigakure, derrotó a los _neko no ryuuketsu_ y salvó al nieto de un mercader de la zona. Poco después la vieron desplazándose hacia Tanigakure, y desde allí la vieron en 3 sitios más, el último lugar fue Ishigakure. Así que creemos que está en algún lugar entre Ishigakure y el desierto del Este.

Konohamaru vio esperanzado la oportunidad de encontrarse con Sakura y casi al instante aceptó la oferta.

—¡Cuente con nosotros, Kazekage-sama, la encontraremos!

* * *

_Gakegakure no Sato_

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que llevaban encerrados entre esas paredes.

El desorden y las pilas de libros y papeles junto a las pirámides de pergaminos y alguna que otra mancha de tinta por el suelo, la pared, y quizás la cara de la joven, daban cierto aire tenso al apartamento.

Hashirama seguía aburrido e impresionado por el aguante de Sakura. Esa muchacha tenía futuro como Hokage si trataba el papeleo como estaba tratando el asunto de leerse toda la biblioteca de los Uzumaki. Prácticamente se había leído, casi devorado, todos los caracteres de cada una de las páginas de esos escritos. Hasta las hojas en blanco, que poco después de tener una entre sus manos descubrió como leer en ella, habían sido revisadas por el par de orbes jade de la pelirrosa.

Estaba desesperada, a medida que pasaban las horas Sakura iba acabando con los escritos y temía acabarlos todos y no encontrar nada, absolutamente nada, relacionado con el jutsu que andaba buscando.

Cerró el libro, ya acabado, de golpe. Y dirigió una mirada afilada hasta el último de los escritos, un viejo y gastado cuaderno.

Pasaron unos minutos y Sakura empezó a temblar.

Hashirama agravó su rostro, eso significaba que no habían encontrado nada. Era frustrante, pero algo así no podía ser encontrado tan fácilmente. Él hasta dudaba que existiera algún jutsu así y que se pudiera realizar por las buenas.

Preparándose para consolar a su, ahora amiga, extendió el brazo para darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Pero un grito interrumpió su acción. Asustándole y haciéndole flotar un par de metros atrás de la pelirrosa.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Shannaro!

Ella estaba llorando e hipando mientras reía atronadoramente y daba saltos ante la mirada del Shodaime que poco después se unía a ella en la parte de las risas.

—¡Por fin! ¡Después de tres años lo hice! ¡Lo descubrí!

Sakura salió corriendo a buscar el enorme rollo, para volver a meter todos los escritos en él, esta vez, en tan solo cinco míseros segundos, la habitación se cubrió de una densa masa de humo blanco.

Cuando éste se desvaneció el Shodaime se quedó mirando a la muchacha que se había puesto a hojear los apuntes que él había escrito y el cuaderno donde contenía ese jutsu.

Se acercó con calma a su lado y ojeó curioso lo que la pelirrosa estaba escribiendo. Una secuencia de sellos se abría paso en el fondo blanco de ese pergamino.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ponía en el cuaderno?

—No solo en el cuaderno Hashirama, sino en todo. Los apuntes que has escrito, todos los libros que hemos leído. Todo lo contenía.

Hashirama miraba sin entender a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Ella solo cogió una hoja y comenzó a garabatear.

—Mira. El chakra la energía vital del cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida, con el ejercicio, la concentración y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizado a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Tenketsu en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo— dictó Sakura.

—Lo sé, es información básica pero…

—No me interrumpas— Sakura lo miró con una mirada glacial que hizo que se callara.

Hashirama asintió poco después. Dándole a entender que podría continuar sin interrupciones.

—Bien, siguiendo desde allí, mediante la mezcla de diferentes proporciones de las dos energías, nuevos tipos de chakra pueden ser formados. Así entonces éste es llamado _Chakra normal,_ una forma de energía de todos los individuos vivos, éstos la producen naturalmente en algún grado de potencia. Hay otros tipos pero el que nos interesa es el chakra con el que te golpeé.

Hashirama se sobó el pecho recordando el increíble golpe.

—El Chakra Senjutsu, es un tipo de chakra especial que es utilizado para realizar un Senjutsu, éste contiene la energía que se encuentra en la naturaleza. Todo, absolutamente todo, seres vivos e inanimados, espíritus o lo que sea lo tienen. Es una fuente de energía pura y poderosa, capaz de conceder un aumento de fuerza, velocidad y resistencia para el taijutsu, así como incrementar el poder de otras artes ninjas como el ninjutsu y el genjutsu. El Chakra del Senjutsu, es creado a partir de la mezcla y el equilibrio de la energía física, la energía espiritual y la energía natural. Pero no tiene porque utilizarse para luchar.

Vio como Sakura empezaba a garabatear de nuevo.

—Entonces también está el Hiraishin no Jutsu, que fue el motivo de que el Yondaime fuera apodado como el rayo amarillo de Konoha. Este jutsu le fue enseñado por Kushina Uzumaki, o es lo más probable, ya que originalmente fue una idea no probada del Clan Uzumaki de un jutsu más desarrollado que el Shunshin no jutsu.

Sakura le enseñó un pequeño esquema del jutsu.

—Entonces tenemos que una persona fue capaz de enviarse a sí misma a través del espacio y el tiempo, ya que, podía alcanzar grandes distancias en escasos segundos.

—Eso necesita bastante chakra, volver en el tiempo y moverse a través no puede hacerse con tan poco chakra.

—¡Exacto! Esa es la respuesta a todo.

Hashirama siguió sin entender lo que le decía la tan emocionada muchacha. ¿Qué se estaba perdiendo?

—Hace un poco más de tres años fuimos a una misión, en esta un gran rayo de luz violeta engulló a Naruto y a Yamato-taichou, pocos segundos después se desvaneció y ellos aparecieron medio inconscientes en el suelo. No se acordaban de nada. Al salir de allí nos encontramos con una chica, ésta nos enseñó la cuchilla de chakra de Konoha, estaba deteriorada y vieja, y lo más extraño es que era la de Naruto, pero en ese entonces lo dejamos como una casualidad. Pero ahora recuerdo, que ella dijo "_Era de mi madre. Se la entregó un héroe en un sueño". _Así que quizás Naruto se la entregó en un pasado, quizás borraron sus memorias, quizás, después de todo es posible.

—No puede ser… Viajaron en el tiempo.

—Eso creo, y fue por la luz, eso era chakra, pero no normal.

—Entonces solo debemos utilizar…

—¡El chakra senjutsu! Una gran cantidad, y yo sé de donde obtenerla—dijo señalándose la frente. —Llevo más de tres años acumulando chakra senjutsu, ahora mismo sería capaz de igualarme y hasta superar al chakra del Juubi. Y si mis cálculos son correctos solo necesitaré de una tercera parte para viajar al menos tres veces. Y no solo eso, si entre viaje y viaje dejo pasar un año siempre conservaré más de la mitad de la energía natural acumulada en mi _Byakugou no In. _¡Hasta unos meses podrían ser suficientes!

Hashirama miraba impresionado el pequeño rombo, Mito también lo tenía, pero nunca había llegado al punto de tanto chakra sin el Kyubi.

—Por eso has dicho que está todo escrito aquí, en esta biblioteca. Porque lo única cosa que necesitamos es chakra y una fuerte fuerza de voluntad.

—No, una cosa más. Necesitamos algo para canalizar tanta energía. Como he contado antes, el chakra puede ser manejado a través de varios métodos, nosotros lo canalizamos a través de los 361 Tenketsu, pero no necesariamente tiene que ser así. Y una cantidad tan elevada como ese chakra liberada en un instante puede ser capaz de incapacitar todo el sistema de chakra. Así entonces solo necesitamos un objeto por el que el chakra no se veo influido, y creo que tengo el indicado.

Hashirama sonrió con ilusión. —Parce que el hacer una baratija si sirvió de algo, lo que daría ahora por ver como Mito se come sus palabras.

Sakura también rió, después de todo, la solución la tenía colgando de su cuello.

_Ya falta poco, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi… ¡Todos! Os prometo que os arrepentiréis de haber sido tan egoístas._

_¡Esta vez, todos miraréis mi espalda!_

.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Título**: Time to return

**Autor**: Tiny lizard

**Género**: Drama, Viajes en el Tiempo

**Público**: Mayores de 16, _si eres sensible de 18_.

**Advertencias**: Puede contener escenas que dañen tu sensibilidad.

**Publicaciones**: en fanfiction

**Resumen**: Ella busca poner fin a su sufrimiento, busca como nunca para poder volver al la normalidad su mundo...

La guerra produjo una masacre que acabó con todos sus amigos, Sakura Haruno solo desea que todo sea sólo una pesadilla. ¿Qué pasará cuando se le conceda ese deseo?

* * *

**— TIME TO RETURN—**

* * *

— **Capítulo 4**—

.

_Todo lo que necesita un ninja es el valor de nunca rendirse._

_Jiraiya, Sannin de Konoha_

.

.

Llevaban ya dos semanas buscando cualquier rastro de Sakura. Habían seguido las pistas que algunos transeúntes les habían proporcionado. Pero la única pista sólida que tenían era la de unas aguas termales en reparación.

Por lo que se veía, una mujer con el cabello rosa había enloquecido en los baños exteriores chillando algo parecido a "_pervertido fantasma_", poco después los baños estuvieron arrasados por un ataque suiton.

Aunque el último lugar estuviera a mucha distancia de esas termas, el grupo de búsqueda había decidido empezar por la pista más sólida. Siguiendo desde allí fueron a Tanigakure, Amegakure, Koutetsugakure e Ishigakure.

En ese momento, el escuadrón de ocho personas se encontraba exhausto.

—Sakura-nee se esconde muy bien—dijo Moegi.

—No entiendo porque huye…—un ninja de Suna acababa de recostarse a la sombra de una roca.

—¡Ella no huye, está buscando una cosa muy importante!

Konohamaru no soportaba cuando alguien dudaba de la promesa que hizo Sakura al marcharse.

—¿Y qué cosa es esa? — con sincera curiosidad, Ryouza, el líder del equipo de Suna se puso en frente de Konohamaru.

—Ella prometió que encontraría la forma de resolver esta guerra…

Vio la incredulidad en la mirada oscura del ninja. Y no le extrañaba. Muchos supusieron que la Neo Sannin no había podido aceptar la muerte de sus compañeros y que deliraba. Pero él era diferente, él creía en ella.

Sakura-nee conseguiría lo que prometió, porque los ninjas de Konoha tenían la voluntad de fuego, pero Sakura tenía algo más, y esa era la voluntad de su equipo.

Una vez, después de la guerra. Sakura le dijo que seguiría la voluntad de su equipo. Esta tenía 3 partes importantes.

La primera; "Quien desobedece las ordenes es escoria, pero quien abandona a sus compañeros es peor que la escoria", esta era, básicamente, la única regla que seguía el antiguo equipo siete.

La segunda fue dada por el Uchiha que los traicionó, siendo engañado por los altos cargos y terceras personas, ella dijo: "Nunca volveré a perder a nadie importante para mi"

Y la tercera, la voluntad esculpida en oro en el monumento de los caídos: "Yo nunca me rendiré, ni retractaré mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja".

Él confiaba plenamente en ella y en la voluntad que le había sido dada. Su equipo no fue el mejor y mucho menos el peor. Recordaba cuando le contó todo de su equipo, desfogándose.

_Mi sensei era un completo inútil como profesor, pero como hombre y como padre fue el mejor… Yo me enamoré de un imbécil con complejos vengativos, orgulloso y arrogante, pero cuando lo conocí me di cuenta que en realidad era una gran persona. Y aquella persona tan molesta, era realmente tan importante para mí que me sorprende que no se lo haya dicho nunca. _

_Ellos son mi familia, Konohamaru. Y por ellos es que decidí volverme fuerte. Por eso seguiré su voluntad aun cuando lo pierda todo…_

—No importa lo que pienses, lo que yo piense o lo que el mundo piense. Nadie puede impedirle a Sakura-nee que alcance su meta. Y eso lo sé porque ella hizo lo imposible para proteger a la aldea y al mundo, y sé que hará lo imposible para cumplir todo lo que se proponga. Sakura-nee es muy fuerte, no la subestiméis por tener el pelo rosa y una gran frente, yo lo hice una vez y me tuve que tragar mi orgullo.

El equipo de Konoha sonrió escuchando a su líder.

—Sakura-nee tiene algo que muchos shinobis no tienen, y eso es… ¡el valor de nunca rendirse!

Casi al instante en que terminó de decir algo Hanabi chilló.

—¡La he encontrado!

Poco después de decirlo vieron una mancha rosa moviéndose por el acantilado. Ella venía derecho a donde ellos estaban.

—Anda, pues pensaba que iba a ser más difícil…

El ninja de Suna se quedó atragantado con sus propias palabras cuando Sakura hizo un impresionado salto levantando una nube de arena. La pelirrosa ya les llevaba unos cuantos cientos de metros de distancia.

—¡Vamos! Hay que seguirla.

Por otro lado Sakura estaba tan emocionada que no se había dado cuenta del grupo que la seguía.

Envió un poco de chakra a sus piernas y hundió los pies sobre la arena para impulsarse. Si seguía así llegaría en poco menos de una hora a Suna y en apenas dos horas a Konoha, si no había inconvenientes y al ritmo al que iba, en tres horas estaría en casa y podría informar a Iruka-sensei de sus hallazgos.

El equipo compuesto por ocho ninjas estaba tan enfrascado en perseguir a la mujer que no se dieron cuenta hasta bien llegada Suna que la pelirrosa llevaba rumbo a Konoha, y a una increíble velocidad.

Sakura atravesó el desfiladero de la ciudad de Suna sin tener en cuenta a los guardias que intentaron pararla. Con un par de saltos, rebotó en la roca de las paredes del desfiladero mientras esquivaba todo tipo de objetos corto-punzantes. Con un último increíble salto Sakura se abrió paso por encima de los edificios de Suna.

Ella entró como un soplo de viento revoltoso y se fue dejando todos los ninjas alterados mientras ella sonreía con impaciencia.

Siguiéndola tan de cerca como podían, el equipo de ninjas dio la señal a los vigías para que les permitieran entrar. E igual que la Haruno, entraron rápido y salieron disparados dirección Konoha, pero ellos todavía no se darían cuenta, no hasta que el desierto se convirtiera en bosque.

—Oigan, creo que no está huyendo…—Hanabi, jadeando, chilló para que los demás la escucharan.

—¿Entonces por qué va tan rápido? —gritó Ryouza.

—Creo que tan solo está emocionada.

Esta vez Hanabi paró. Situándose en una rama de un árbol. Poco después los otros la siguieron. Konohamaru fue el primero en preguntar.

—¿Emocionada?

—Sí, en el reporte nos contaron que Sakura-sama _lo había encontrado_. Sea lo que sea lo ha estado buscando con mucha fuerza durante tres años. Yo estaría emocionada…

—¿Entonces huye por qué está emocionada? —se burló Kiruno, el chuunin de Suna.

Hanabi negó con su cabeza. —Ella no está huyendo.

Ante los ojos de incredulidad de todos Hanabi señaló el camino que había usado la Neo Sannin.

—No se necesita del Byakugan para darse cuenta de que se dirige a Konoha.

Los shinobis miraron hacia la dirección en la que apuntado el dedo de la Hyuga. Se sonrojaron avergonzados. ¿Cómo no lo habían visto?

—Entonces nos dirigimos a Konoha… Creo que podemos disminuir un poco nuestro ritmo, entonces. —Ryouza habló aun un poco sonrosado por la estupidez de centrarse demasiado en perseguir a esa mujer.

—¡Sí! —respondieron todos.

Mientras iban dando brincos a Konohamaru se le iluminaron los ojos. Sakura-nee era muy fuerte. Sus movimientos habían mejorado a un extremo típico del equipo siete. Si las noticias eran ciertas y había controlado el chakra senjutsu, Sakura habría superado a sus antiguos compañeros de ese entonces.

Esquivando una rama rota, Konohamaru pensó que si ellos todavía estuvieran, serían todavía más fuertes que ella.

¡Cómo le gustaría a él luchar con una persona aun más fuerte que Sakura-nee!

Él sabía que en la guerra, la Sakura de dieciséis años, no superaba a sus compañeros. Al menos cuando de fuerzas ofensivas se trataba. Sakura-nee tenía una fuerza y un taijutsu impresionantes y él sabía que nunca habría una persona con su talento para los jutsu curativos, ¡hasta había superado a la famosa Tsunade!

Pero para ganar la guerra eso no era suficiente. Y Sakura lo había sabido, por eso fue tan reticente en adoptar el título de Neo Sannin, ella creía que no lo merecía.

Ella siempre les había dicho que lo único bueno que ella tenía era su enorme control para el chakra y su enorme cerebro. Ella podría contener todo el chakra que quisiera en su _Byakugo no In_, pero no podría soltarlo todo a la vez o en grandiosas cantidades como hacían Naruto, Sasuke o Kakashi. Sino que tenía que usarlo en pocas cantidades. Si lo hacía en de otra forma podría llegar a morir.

En ese entonces, antes de la guerra, Konohamaru le preguntó que si era así como podía ser posible que tuviera tanta resistencia en los combates. Él la había visto combatir con Tsunade-sama, y había podido notar a la perfección que sin usar el chakra que ella se reservaba para otro momento, Sakura aguantaba más que la Sannin, aun siendo la Godaime la que tenía mucho más chakra que la pelirrosa. Ella le respondió casi con inocencia.

_— Porque al contrario que Naruto-baka yo controlo el chakra a la perfección, no derrocho ni siquiera una gota de chakra. Así entonces, me permite tener una gran resistencia. Si tu Naruto-nii se tomara el tiempo en lo que le enseño sería aun más fuerte que ahora._

Konohamaru recordaba como una Sakura de quince años se había quejado de un compañero demasiado impulsivo y nervioso para eso y como su maestro era demasiado vago, ni siquiera servía para obligarlo a practicar.

Él creía que si Sakura ya era considerada una de las más fuertes personas en el mundo ninja, sin duda en este momento, Naruto sin duda sería el más fuerte y el mayor Hokage del mundo.

Le hirvió la sangre y se emocionó. Su sueño era ser Hokage, se convertiría en alguien tan fuerte e importante como lo había sido su Naruto-nii, ¡incluso lo superaría!

Con energía rebosante al pensar que volvería a ver a Sakura-nee, Konohamaru aceleró el paso.

Después de casi tres horas de viaje, Sakura se encontraba enfrente de las puertas de Konoha. Sin vacilar ni parar su paso, Sakura se dirigió siguiendo su carrera hasta la torre Hokage, y sin esperar una invitación Sakura empujó las puertas haciendo un gran estruendo dentro de la sala.

En ella estaban Kurenai y su nuevo equipo de genin, junto con Iruka. Los adultos la miraban como si fuera un fantasma mientras los niños la miraban emocionados.

—¡Es Haruno Sakura-sama!

Sakura paró un momento para recuperar la respiración y, sin importarle estar enfrente de tanta gente y el Hokage, se dejó caer al suelo apoyándose contra la pared.

Ella levantó la mano en signo de que le dejaran un minuto. Poco después ella habló.

—Lo siento… Hokage-sama… yo… he venido hasta aquí… corriendo. —Entre jadeos, Sakura se volvió a reincorporar.

—Me alegro de verte Sakura. Entonces, Hokage-sama, nosotros nos retiramos.

Ante las protestas de los jóvenes ninjas, Kurenai salió de la sala dejando a Sakura e Iruka solos en ella.

Iruka fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo tengo Iruka-sensei—Sakura, quien todavía lo llamaba sensei, le mostró un pequeño cuaderno desgastado.

Iruka lo ojeó, dándose cuenta de que era un cuaderno perteneciente al clan de los Uzumaki. Pero lo importante no era de quien provenía, sino lo que estaba escrito en su interior.

_Viajar siempre es posible si se sabe a dónde ir y cuando ir._

_Volver siempre será posible si se tiene lo necesario para el camino recorrer._

_Mientras uses tu físico llegaras lejos._

_Recuerda que la naturaleza está allí, siempre._

_Si te ayudas con tu espíritu puedes hacerlo sin moverte._

_-Crónicas de un viaje-_

_Solo se necesita creer para poder_

Iruka solo leía una especia de poesía sin rima. Veía un seguir de palabras sin sentido y miró sin entender a la mujer.

—Sensei, usted nos explicó de que provenía el chakra. Éste proviene de nuestra energía física y espiritual, si se le añade la energía natural se transforma en chakra senjutsu.

La palabra Crónicas se refiere al tiempo, los versos anteriores te hacen pensar en un viaje, y las palabras _donde _y_ cuando _nos dictan que debemos saberlo. Y con lo de volver se refiere a moverte a través.

Lo necesario es el chakra senjutsu. Cuando más fuerza tengas más lejos puedes correr. Por más que corras la energía natural siempre está allí. Si añades el espíritu llegar lejos sin siquiera moverte no será un sueño. Aquí nos explica que puedes moverte, no espacialmente, sino temporalmente.

Y finalmente el último verso nos asegura que puede ser posible si tu alma cree en ello.

Sakura acabó de explicar los versos a un anonadado Iruka.

—¿Eso significa lo que yo creo?

—Sí, Iruka-sensei. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo resolver la maldita guerra que nunca tendría que haber pasado. La guerra no solo involucró a humanos, sino también a los espíritus y a las almas de muchos muertos. Además del gran demonio de chakra, el Juubi. Por eso tengo el permiso del mundo, tanto el físico como el espiritual para hacerlo.

—¿Permiso?

—Sí. No puedo decírtelo, Iruka-sensei. Pero confía en mí.

Iruka sonrió con ternura. Sakura nunca le había defraudado. Le dijo que volvería con una solución y lo hizo. No tenía motivos para negarle nada.

—Entonces Sakura salva al mundo, esta será tu primera misión en…

—¡Sakura-nee!

—…tres años. —terminó Iruka.

Un agotado y jadeante Konohamaru entró en la sala seguido por un polvoriento grupo de shinobis. Sakura se sorprendió de lo alto que estaba el pequeño Konohamaru y a la vez se extrañó de las pintas que llevaban todos ellos.

—Konohamaru… Que pintas lleváis tú y tus amigos.

Konohamaru rió con ganas. Pensando que Hanabi había adivinado. Sakura no estaba huyendo. ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ellos estaban allí!

—Sakura-nee, llevamos siguiéndote desde Gakegakure. —Esta vez fue Moegi la que habló.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida, ahora que lo recordaba, creía haber visto a alguien cuando salió en dirección Konoha.

— ¿Y por qué no lanzaron una bengala amiga? Habría parado.

Los ocho integrantes, tan sucios y polvorientos que estaban, cansados y acalorados por el esfuerzo. Se helaron con la respuesta de la Neo Sannin.

—¡Maldición! ¡No pensé en ello! —gritaron casi todos a la vez.

Sakura rió instintivamente. Recordando que algo así había ocurrido en su pasado. Aunque esa vez fue Naruto el que la había seguido por prácticamente todo el bosque que rodeaba Konoha.

Si no recordaba mal, Tsunade-sama le había dado la tarea de encontrar unas hierbas.

Poco después envió a Naruto y a Sai para decirle que ya no las necesitaba.

Ese par se la pasaron persiguiéndola por todo el bosque sin poder pararla.

Iruka también rió, el había estado allí cuando Sakura había decidido darles una golpiza por no usar sus cerebros. Se había pasado cerca de cinco horas buscándolas. Y solo por la ingenuidad de ese par había perdido el tiempo.

—Sakura, tienes una misión. Ya sabes cuál es. Confío en ti para cumplirla.

—¡Sí!

.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Título**: Time to return

**Autor**: Tiny lizard

**Género**: Drama, Viajes en el Tiempo

**Público**: Mayores de 16, _si eres sensible de 18_.

**Advertencias**: Puede contener escenas que dañen tu sensibilidad.

**Publicaciones**: en fanfiction

**Resumen**: Ella busca poner fin a su sufrimiento, busca como nunca para poder volver al la normalidad su mundo...

La guerra produjo una masacre que acabó con todos sus amigos, Sakura Haruno solo desea que todo sea sólo una pesadilla. ¿Qué pasará cuando se le conceda ese deseo?

* * *

**— TIME TO RETURN—**

* * *

— **Capítulo 5**—

.

_Todo lo que necesita un ninja es el valor de nunca rendirse._

_Jiraiya, Sannin de Konoha_

.

.

Sakura se encontraba dentro del territorio de Kusagakure, frente al derruido puente Kannabi.

Sakura había pensado de trasladarse a la época en que Madara y Hashirama se conocieron, logrando así que sus disputas acabaran. Pero creía que era demasiado peligroso. Si hacía algo mal, Hashirama y Madara no harían la tregua de paz, y Konoha nunca existiría.

Así que determinó que iría tan solo veinte años atrás. Esa sería la época en que su sensei se había convertido en Jounin, la misma época en que Obito Uchiha supuestamente murió. Poco después Madara lo _rescataría_. Y haría girar las ruedas para que se convirtiera en una persona cruel y retorcida.

Ella cambiaría eso. Ya lo había planificado. Kakashi debía obtener el sharingan, no podía alterar eso, Kakashi era identificado por su sharingan, y éste le salvó la vida numerosas veces. No podía arriesgarse. Y aunque no le gustaba la idea de un niño siendo aplastado por una gran roca debería dejar que pasara. Pero si ella pensaba positivamente, Madara había conseguido curarle, y ella era la mejor ninja medico que había en las cinco naciones ninjas desde su maestra. Ella podría hacerlo, además contaba con algo que no contaba su maestra, y es que ella había logrado dominar el arte de curar con el chakra senjutsu.

Sakura asintió para sí misma. Ella lo salvaría.

—Sakura ¿Qué haces mirando unas ruinas? —dijo refiriéndose al puente.

—Este fue un puente importante en la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, si Konoha no lo hubiera tirado abajo podrían haber perdido la guerra, y no me refiero a solo territorio, sino a más vidas de las que se perdieron.

Shodaime se quedó viendo la derruida estructura. Costaba de creer en lo que le contaba Sakura. Tampoco sabía para qué necesitaban viajar en el tiempo en ese justo lugar. Sakura no se lo había querido contar.

—¿Y qué pasó aquí?

—Aquí Obito Uchiha fue dado por muerto. Aquí inició gran parte del desastre.

Hashirama asintió. Recordaba al tipo de la máscara. Realmente le había dado lástima el muchacho. Era otra víctima de las maquinaciones de Madara, y el mismo Madara era una de las víctimas del círculo vicioso del odio.

—¿Cómo haremos el jutsu?

—Para empezar abriendo este pergamino. —Sakura ya estaba en el suelo, sentada de rodillas y con la espalda recta mientras alisaba el pergamino.

Hashirama levitó por encima del puente, mirando como las aguas del río bajaban furiosas.

Se acercó a Sakura, curioseando lo que ella escribía. Y como de costumbre, al menos con esa chica, no entendía nada.

—¿Y estos símbolos? —refiriéndose a los garabatos que constituían el sellado.

—Para poder viajar en el tiempo se necesitan tres cosas: la primera, estar en el lugar al cual se quiere llegar. La segunda, un sello que conste de los datos del año, mes y día. Si quieres ser más preciso debes saber las horas, minutos o segundos. Necesitamos una hora en la que no haya mucho movimiento. Así que escogeré una de madrugada. —Ella escribió algunos garabatos mas— Todo esto debe estar escrito con el dialecto temporal que nos proporciona el cuaderno de los Uzumaki.

Ella iba deslizando el pincel por encima de la tela blanca, formando una especie de dibujo formado por dos líneas horizontales que dejaba un círculo en medio con el carácter de "tiempo" en medio.

—¿Y la forma del sello?

—Significa el flujo del tiempo. El antes y el después, y el círculo representa el tiempo al que quieres acceder. Aquí encima va la tercera cosa que se necesita.

Ella se quitó el colgante de esa piedra brillante y lo situó encima del carácter "tiempo".

—Hashirama, será mejor que vuelvas al mundo espiritual, podrás volver a aparecer. Porque el cristal siempre mantendrá tu chakra en resonancia. Pero no creo que puedas mantenerte en esta forma cuando el colgante resuene con mi chakra.

—De acuerdo, ten cuidado y mucha suerte muchacha.

El espíritu se desvaneció en deslumbrantes parpadeos de tonos verdosos y azulados.

Sakura se puso en marcha. Se aseguró de que lo tuviera todo, comida, mantas, armas ninja y los pergaminos necesarios. Juntamente a un seguido de cosas personales, cosas como su pequeño diario y un álbum fotográfico. Siempre lo llevaba consigo.

Antes de continuar, Sakura guardó el pincel dentro de un pergamino para armas y lo ató a su cintura, justo al lado de la Chokutô. Después procedió a atarse el Hitai-ate como lo hacía en sus días de genin, descubriendo sus dos ojos.

Con una buena bocanada de aire, Sakura empezó a hacer sellos con las manos lentamente, mientras los recitaba en voz alta. Eran un total de 361 sellos. Un sello por cada Tenketsu. Eran muchos sellos. Según lo que ella sabía, la técnica que más de ellos necesitaba era la que habían usado Kakashi y Zabuza en sus días de genin, _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_, y esta solo tenía cuarenta y cuatro.

Estaba nerviosa. Debía liberar el _Byakugou no In_ a medida que iba completando cada sello, es decir, por cada sello que hacía ella debía de liberar chakra senjutsu e ir introduciéndolo en esa misma cantidad al colgante.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla.

Notaba como el chakra la iba invadiendo y poco después desaparecía para quedarse en el pequeño prisma de cristal. Ya le faltaba poco cuando las letras del sello empezaron a volverse de un color dorado deslumbrante. Sakura, sin dejarse perturbar continuó atenta a los sellos que había memorizado. Finalmente, acabó con el último de ellos y chilló la última de las palabras recitadas.

—¡Kai!

Incrementando más su chakra, el sello empezó a brillar todavía más, sintió el chakra que había almacenado poco a poco en el colgante resonando con las líneas del sello que había liberado.

Sakura notó como todo su ser reclamaba por la reacción antinatural de ese jutsu. La pelirrosa lo ignoró tanto como pudo mientras veía inscribirse el sello al colgante dejando detrás la luz dorada para volverse verde y posteriormente de un blanco cegador. Con rapidez, Sakura recogió el ahora blanco pergamino mientras veía como el colgante flotaba por arte de magia unos metros más arriba.

—Allá vamos—susurró para sí misma.

Un gran resplandor cubrió todo el ser de Sakura, inundándola del poder del chakra y del tiempo, de la naturaleza y del mundo espiritual.

Cerrando los ojos por instinto, la poseedora de ojos jades sintió un tirón en su estomago, y aguantando el vértigo que le hacía el no sentir un suelo bajo sus pies. La muchacha agradeció cuando éste mismo se hizo presente bajo las suelas de sus zapatos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aun sin ver nada a excepción del colgante que descendía flotando hacia sí. Extendió las manos, acunando la gema caliente rodeada por los caracteres del sellado. Poco a poco estos se desvanecieron, al igual que la cegadora luz blanca que había llenado por unos instantes el mundo de Sakura.

Era de madrugada, Sakura lo pudo decir por la suave neblina y el leve olor a humedad que olisqueaba en el ambiente. Pero eso no fue lo que emocionó a la pelirrosa. Sino que ante sí se erguía poderoso el Puente Kannagi totalmente en buen estado.

Dos lágrimas de felicidad se derramaron por sus mejillas calientes por la resonancia de chakras.

Sintió retroceder el Byakugou no In e inmediatamente después corrió a esconderse arriba de una copa de unos árboles cercanos. Sin mucha dificultad había notado unos seis chakras reuniéndose al otro lado de la orilla. Serían los ninjas de Iwagakure haciendo un cambio de guardia.

Según el informe de la misión, eran tres ninjas los que se habían enfrentado contra el equipo de Kakashi.

Sakura confirmó su hipótesis al notar tres de los chakras alejarse. Bien, ahora pondría su plan en marcha.

Camuflando totalmente su esencia con el entorno natural, Sakura avanzó casi rozando hasta las fuerzas enemigas. Buscando la cueva en la que Obito había sido aplastado, Sakura fue instalando un seguido de trampas para asegurar su escapatoria con el niño. Por si acaso, también había dejado un sello que había memorizado de los Uzumaki detrás de un árbol, al otro lado del puente. Si éste era destruido tardaría en cruzar el puente con una carga en su espalda. Y si salía cualquier inconveniente usaría sus reservas de chakra para transportarse a ella y al Uchiha.

Al encontrar la cueva y asegurarse de que nadie la notara, Sakura fabricó un falso suelo con un jutsu de tipo tierra. Su naturaleza era tipo doton y suiton, y aunque pudiera usar otros ataques de otras naturalezas no eran tan fuertes. Además, por fin había podido empezar su entrenamiento para el mokuton, todo gracias al fantasma pervertido del Shodaime. Y aunque no pudiera hacer grandes jutsus, podía hacer lo básico.

Así entonces, mientras preparaba el falso suelo con el elemento madera y lo recubría con solida roca, se alagó así misma. Orgullosa de lo que su entrenamiento le había otorgado.

En el informe de la misión explicaba que hubo dos derrumbes. El primero el que acabó aplastando medio cuerpo de Obito, el segundo el que obligó a pensar que éste había muerto. Ella utilizaría el instante entre esos dos tiempos para realizar el jutsu que enterraría al chico y lo introduciría en a salvo en la pequeña habitación debajo de la cueva, así le podría dar los primeros auxilios sin preocuparse de los ninjas enemigos. No creía que se pusieran a escarbar algo que ellos mismos habían derruido.

—Kagebunshin no jutsu—susurró Sakura.

Un clon de sí misma apareció en frente de sus ojos. Ella le señaló el exterior de la cueva y la otra asintió.

La real esperaría debajo del falso suelo mientras la otra le iba informando de todo mediante un transmisor.

El clon de Sakura dio unos cuantos brincos suaves por encima de los árboles hasta que se encontró con el grupo de tres. Según el informe, Minato Namikaze se había dirigido al frente evitando así que llegaran refuerzos.

Con gran disimulo y fluidez el clon los siguió, al menos durante dos horas, antes de que fueran atacados. Eran dos ninjas de Iwa, el más flaco con cabellos oscuros y algo flacucho, el segundo escondía todo de sí, prácticamente haciéndole invisible.

Los ojos del clon vieron como se llevaban a la chica morena, Rin. Y siguieron de cerca la discusión de Obito y Kakashi. Obito, sin duda, le recordaba mucho a Naruto, mientras Kakashi era en ciertos aspectos similar al Sasuke genin.

_—Los de Iwa se dirigen hacia la cueva._

La Sakura real no podía contestar, ya que si el oído de esos ninjas era bueno su plan estaría acabado.

Escuchó cómo le hacían el interrogatorio a la chica, rompiéndole el corazón el no poder hacer nada. No debía alterar esa parte de la historia. Al igual que no podía cambiar la historia antes de la fundación de Konoha.

_—Obito se dirigió_ _hacia allí hará unos cinco minutos después de echarle la bronca a Kakashi-sensei. Ahora parece que ha reaccionado y este se dirige hacia allí._

Sakura asintió mentalmente. Su clon tenía la orden de desaparecer justo antes del segundo derrumbamiento, esta sería la señal para utilizar el otro jutsu, así, ocultaría la presencia de otro chakra en el jutsu de los ninjas de Iwa.

La primera explosión había sucedido, Sakura sintió el temblor. Encendió una pequeña lámpara de gas y desplegó todo su arsenal médico, se ató el cabello en un práctico moño y se preparó para realizar el sello.

Sintió el impacto de la información adquirida por su clon, instintivamente activo la seria de sellos y vio surgir el cuerpo de Obito Uchiha.

—Mierda. —susurró.

Estaba muy mal, realmente mal. En estado crítico el pobre chiquillo apenas y respiraba. Lo primero que hizo fue estabilizar su ritmo cardíaco, disminuyéndolo un poco para que su sangre no brotara tan rápidamente y acelerara la desangración. Después sanó con rapidez las arterias y las venas principales evitando por completo las posibles hemorragias. Seguidamente, sus dos ojos habían sido atendidos levemente, dejando la total sanación para más tarde.

Sakura sudaba por el esfuerzo de controlar tan precisamente el chakra. Si ese chico quería seguir siendo ninja debería tener mucho cuidado.

Habiendo sacado de peligro la vida del muchacho, Sakura se dispuso a quitarle la ropa, dejándole solo con paños menores. Con unas toallas metidas en agua hervida de un calentador de té que había traído, empezó a limpiarle la sangre y posibles microorganismos para que no cogiera una infección muy grave. Después le tendría que dar antibióticos para bajar la fiebre.

Ahora activó el Byakugou no In. Cerrar las heridas superficiales había sido difícil, pero a la vez lo más sencillo de todo. Ahora necesitaría parte de chakra senjutsu. Debía reconstruir, desde los nervios hasta la piel de su lado derecho.

Introduciendo poco a poco el chakra senjutsu en el cuerpo del Uchiha, Sakura dejó que el mundo exterior desapareciera para enfrentarse al restablecimiento de cada célula del cuerpo del muchacho. Aunque se dejara media reserva de chakra curaría a ese pequeño. Se lo debía por no haberlos ayudado antes, aun cuando lo pudo haber hecho.

Pasaron más de doce horas y Sakura todavía seguía completamente enfrascada en la tarea de reconstruir la parte dañada de Obito. Hacía un par de minutos que el chico deliraba entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia sin parar de repetir el nombre de Rin, de Kakashi y de sensei. Había llamado también un par de veces a sus padres.

Ante el ultimo delirio, Sakura se permitió dejar un momento de reparar las células par enviar un flujo de chakra a su cerebro, para que durmiera tranquilo sin alterarse.

Bebió un poco de agua y comió unas bolas de arroz con mucha sal para reponerse de la fatiga de la curación. Se desinfectó las manos otra vez y volvió a concentrar el chakra senjutsu en las heridas del Uchiha. No podía ir muy rápido, ya que su cuerpo no podía soportar demasiado chakra senjutsu a la vez, y si usaba el chakra de siempre la curación no sería cien por cien completa. Resignándose a pasar la noche en vela, Sakura agudizó la mirada y la concentración. Esos músculos no iban a curarse solos.

Pasaron otras ocho horas hasta que Sakura se pudo dar el lujo de parar. Su parte derecha había quedado completamente curada, su cara y su ojo también, y había cicatrizado la cicatriz de aquel ojo que había sido el regalo del Jounin.

Sakura acarició levemente la mata de pelo negra del niño. Mirando las ropas manchadas de sangre hizo una mueca de desagrado. Seguro que tenían más gérmenes que nada en el mundo.

Aventó las ropas mientras preparaba una cama provisional con las mantas y el saco de dormir. Enrolló al pelinegro con una manta de lana y lo metió dentro del saco.

Ella colocó su propio saco de dormir al lado del herido, asegurándose así que ante la menor alteración del paciente ella se despertaría. Se recostó a su lado mientras dejaba encendida otra lámpara de gas. Descansaría y repondría su propio chakra, quedaban ocho horas para la madrugada, con la niebla les sería más fácil escapar sin ser vistos.

Sakura cerró los ojos y antes de quedarse dormida susurró unas palabras al muchacho inconsciente.

—Descansa, Obito Uchiha.

.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Me tomo la libertad de comentar por primera vez este fic, al menos de esta forma, ya que últimamente lo hago por privado. Bueno entonces. Gracias por los comentarios, agregaciones, y lecturas. _

_Y justamente quería comentar algunos de ellos. Ya van varias personas que me lo han comentado... ¿Sakura tendrá pareja? Bueno, no lo sé, simplemente porque voy escribiendo sobre la marcha. Si la tuviera sería una única, no me gusta el multiSakura o como se llame, y os voy a contar porque todavía no he decidido sobre eso:_

_*****Pues bien, gente, Sakura viaja en el tiempo, lo que hace muy confuso todo. Como habéis visto aquí, esta es la época en la que la generación de Kakashi tiene alrededor de trece años. Para Sakura, que tiene diecinueve, son prácticamente unos niños. _

_Después hay el caso de "moverse a través del tiempo" que he contado, tengo una idea de lo que pasará de aquí en adelante, y si hubiera una pareja en estos momentos probablemente sería muy confuso, para ustedes leerlo y para mí escribirlo..._

_Así que también cabe la posibilidad que haya otra temporada, o al menos una segunda parte, jeje, pero eso ya es otro tema, todavía no he terminado siquiera esta parte._

_*****Hablando de Hashirama... Digamos que él fue... ¿algo del momento? realmente no tenía pensado agregarlo a la historia, al menos no así... Pero me agradó el carácter cómico que daba a la historia. Me gusta reírme cuando leo. Ya que una lectura conmovedora que me hace llorar todo el rato me hace querer dejarlo a un lado. Se podría decir que nuestro fantasma pervertido es una forma de darme ánimos de escribir solo para reír mientras lo hago, no me critiquen por eso, soy yo y mis rarezas... y métodos extraños. _

_*****También me gustaría aclarar el carácter de Sakura y la subida de nivel que ha hecho... No creo que ella vaya a "superar" nunca el poder de Sasuke y Naruto, y menos juntos, igualarlos es otra cuestión que si acepto (y no os equivoquéis, me encanta Sakura, y más cuando es increíblemente fuerte)... Y también he mencionado en algunos puntos que Sakura, aunque tenga una grandiosa cantidad de chakra almacenada en el sello de su frente, no puede liberarla toda de golpe, pues podría suponer su muerte. Recordad a Naruto, cuando Kurama se descontrolaba, siempre acababa desmayado o hubo una vez que le pasó algo con la piel... Sasuke y Kakashi tampoco salen saltando cuando usan en extremo el Sharingan, demasiado chakra de golpe es peligroso, y Sakura lo dice. El uso de chakra constante, como el que ella usa a la hora de curar, no es riesgoso, pues va sacando chakra poco a poco y de forma constante, el único momento en que ella lo saca de golpe es cuando hace esos increíbles golpes, al menos en mi fic y todavía queda mucho de él..._

_Tampoco creo que se pueda comparar con Naruto y Sasuke, no por el poder, sino porque Sakura es médico, ella debe quedarse en la retaguardia y curar, usar la cabeza, estrategias y demás... Naruto y Sasuke tienen esa forma de luchar que yo digo "espontánea" quizás pensando de tanto en tanto, pero no como Sakura, son más de estilo ofensivo y Sakura más del tipo defensivo (solo recuerden el entrenamiento "esquívalo todo" de Tsunade). _

_Y en cuanto el carácter y personalidad... Bueno, siempre he visto a Sakura como la más fuerte de los tres, al menos hablando mentalmente. ¿Qué la pintan como si fuera una llorona? Sí, cierto, pero siempre se recupera y se alza en los peores momentos, "Sakura" es una flor que florece magníficamente para después "caer", pero revive y vuelve a florecer. Algo que realmente va con la "Voluntad de fuego". También es muy bipolar, y por fin ha podido cumplir su meta... Así que no se asusten si deja su lado melancólico o depresivo a un lado durante algunos capítulos... Sakura está siguiendo la voluntad de su equipo, creo que sale en el capítulo pasado... Y bueno, al principio de los últimos capítulos está en cursiva esa hermosa frase que dijo una vez Jiraiya, "el valor de nunca rendirse" y parece que Sakura se lo toma como una ley de vida..._

_¿Qué dicen? ¿He aclarado algo sus mentes?_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y el largo comentario... y __dejen _muchos, muchos, muchos comentarios... 

_¿Qué quieren que haga? Aspiro a grandes metas, eso me hace esforzarme más, déjenme, soy yo y mis rarezas :)_


	7. Chapter 6

**Título**: Time to return

**Autor**: Tiny lizard

**Género**: Drama, Viajes en el Tiempo

**Público**: Mayores de 16, _si eres sensible de 18_.

**Advertencias**: Puede contener escenas que dañen tu sensibilidad.

**Publicaciones**: en fanfiction

**Resumen**: Ella busca poner fin a su sufrimiento, busca como nunca para poder volver al la normalidad su mundo...

La guerra produjo una masacre que acabó con todos sus amigos, Sakura Haruno solo desea que todo sea sólo una pesadilla. ¿Qué pasará cuando se le conceda ese deseo?

* * *

**— TIME TO RETURN—**

* * *

— **Capítulo 6**—

.

_Todo lo que necesita un ninja es el valor de nunca rendirse._

_Jiraiya, Sannin de Konoha_

.

.

_Así que lo conseguiste, ninja de Konoha… El mundo te dio la oportunidad de reescribir lo escrito. No lo hizo por capricho, sino que por capricho una bestia a cargo del mismo mundo se descontroló. Por las ambiciones de un espíritu se plantó una semilla que creció y se transformó en una guerra. Cosas no humanas hicieron sufrir a la humanidad. El mundo y los dioses no pudieron hacer nada, espíritus y demonios se interpusieron. Un error del mundo que debe ser resuelto, y tú eres la solución. Te dejará hacer lo que creas correcto. Pero llegará un momento en tu viaje que él decidirá por ti. Se valiente, ninja de Konoha, porque tu carga es el mismo mundo. Nos volveremos a ver, y recuerda a la sacerdotisa que te habló en nombre de los dioses, yo no te podré olvidar, amiga mía._

Sintió algo cálido a su alrededor. Sin querer abrir los ojos, Obito se revolvió entre las mantas cómodo y sintiéndose bien.

¿Había muerto? Unas secuencias de acontecimientos pasados le inundaron la cabeza. Ah, sí, ahora recordaba. La misión de derruir el puente. Rin siendo secuestrada, él y Kakashi volviéndose amigos para rescatarla, un derrumbamiento y… él salvando a Kakashi de una enorme roca.

El intentó llevarse una mano al ojo que le había regalado a Kakashi. Pero se vio impedido por el tacto de la lana de unas cálidas mantas. ¿Espera, mantas?

Abrió levemente el ojo derecho, acostumbrándose a la punzante luz de lo que parecía una lámpara de gas.

¿Es que acaso estaba vivo? Diablos, le dolía la cabeza.

Ante el repentino movimiento, Sakura se despertó, aturdida por la extraña sensación de haber soñado con aquella sacerdotisa... Parpadeando y bostezando, miró a Obito.

Había recuperado el conocimiento. Era buena señal. Ella se movió un poco para entrar al rango de visión del chico. Éste pestañeó un par de veces.

—¿Qu-quién eres? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

Tendría que revisarle las cuerdas vocales, pensó Sakura.

—Me llamo Sakura, soy una ninja médico y te he salvado. Después puedes preguntarme más. Pero de momento no hables.

Ella vio como la miraba desconfiado y sonrió ante eso.

—Tranquilo, dime, ¿quieres un poco de agua?

El asintió levemente mientras Sakura rebuscaba en su mochila. Ella desenroscó el tapón y bebió de la botella.

—No está envenenada. Comprobado. —la mirada de Obito se volvió un tanto más relajada.

Sakura, con extremo cuidado. Reincorporó un poco la cabeza del chico y le dio de beber.

—Pequeños sorbos, sino la vomitarás. —le advirtió cuando le vio empezar a tragar con ansias el agua. El pelinegro la obedeció y continuó bebiendo agua hasta que quedó saciado. —La comida todavía no puedes tomarla. Así que cuando lleguemos a Konoha estarás al menos un par de semanas con sueros y sopas.

Obito asintió atontado. Mientras la mujer lo volvía a recostar.

—Ahora dime los lugares que te molestan, te haré un vendado en los huesos que acabo de reparar y te relajaré algunos músculos con chakra para que no duelan.

—La cabeza… sobretodo— susurró.

Ella colocó las manos en la enmarañada mata de pelo negro mientras enviaba unas cuantas ondas de chakra para relajar la migraña que debía estar sufriendo el chico. Poco después hizo lo mismo con sus cuerdas vocales y le vendó prácticamente todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo y su rostro. Dejándole libre tan solo el ojo derecho, le vendó la cicatriz del izquierdo.

Cuando acabó empezó a empacar mientras le hacía tomar un antibiótico y un analgésico a Obito.

Cuando éste acabó tosió un par de veces y bromeó.

—Parezco una momia… Por cierto, gracias, soy Obito, Uchiha Obito.

Sakura sonrió. —Parece que tu voz está casi curada. Bien, Obito, ahora vamos a salir de aquí… ¿Entendido?

El asintió obediente mientras que Sakura lo reincorporaba. Sakura notó su incomodidad.

—Sakura-san… yo… estoy desnudo.

Ella parpadeó. Mirándolo como si la cosa que acababa de decir fuera lo más obvio del mundo—Pues claro, o acaso esperabas que podría tratarte vestido. Soy buena, pero no soy un Kami o algo así.

Notó que las partes descubiertas del Uchiha se volvían de un tierno color rojizo.

Ella lo enrolló en una manta, haciéndole una especie de túnica y le calzó un par de calcetines que se había llevado.

Sacó un pergamino y metió allí la mochila, debería cargar con el chico, y si les atacaban no tendría suficiente movilidad.

Ella se puso de cuclillas y de espaldas enfrente de Obito. Después de titubear, este pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de ésta y se aferró como pudo, ya que solo podía mover bien su brazo izquierdo.

Con cuidado, Sakura afirmó el agarre del Uchiha y se dispuso a salir de la habitación de debajo del falso suelo utilizando el sello de los Uzumaki.

—Kai…

Ellos estaban ahora encima de una rama de un gran árbol al otro lado de un derruido puente Kannabi.

—La misión se completó, ¿eh?

—Eso parece, si se trataba de tirar al pobre puente… Bueno, Obito, en marcha, Konoha está a solo dos horas desde aquí.

—¿Tan poco? —preguntó sorprendido encima de la espalda de Sakura.—Nosotros tardamos bastante en llegar.

—Claro, soy muy rápida y conozco algunos atajos. Si estuviera yo sola iría más rápido. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que empeore tu situación… Por cierto, ahora que te he tratado eres oficialmente un cachorrito que he recogido bajo la lluvia. Así que si digo "no andes" no andarás, ¿entendido?

Sakura bromeó para quitarle la tensión al ambiente. Y al parecer funcionó, porque Obito rió un par de veces.

—Bien, entonces allí vamos.

* * *

_.-Konoha-._

* * *

—¿El reporte de la misión? —Sarutobi Hiruzen sabía perfectamente la respuesta de esa pregunta solo con ver la cara de esos tres.

El primero en hablar fue Minato.

—Completada. El puente Kannabi fue destruido. Heridos y algunas bajas en el frente.

Sarutobi asintió. Kakashi habló después.

—Obito Uchiha ha muerto. Un derrumbe por culpa de una técnica de los ninja de Iwa.

La realidad de esas palabras todavía golpeaba los estómagos de los aquí presentes.

Kakashi procedió a dar el reporte de la misión. Poco después de acabar le dijo que ya habían informado a la familia Uchiha del terrible suceso. Rin todavía tenía los ojos húmedos. Y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar. Y Kakashi, aunque lo disimulaba, parecía que le pasaría lo mismo en cualquier momento.

Por otro lado, Sakura y Obito acababan de entrar por las puertas de Konoha tranquilamente y sin ser parados. Sakura resopló por eso.

—¿Y se supone que estamos en guerra? No me jodas…

Obito sonrió nervioso, pensando en que lo que decía era prácticamente cierto.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿Al hospital? —preguntó. Tapado por una manta por completo, nadie se fijó en el bulto que la pelirrosa cargaba.

—No, haremos algo más radical. Además, lo único que necesitas es descansar. Yo te he curado lo suficientemente bien. Podrías andar si quisieras, cojearías, pero ya está. Por cierto, hasta que pasen al menos tres días no te quiero ver andar. —Amenazó tajantemente.

Obito asintió nerviosamente ante las contradicciones que soltaba Sakura durante todo su monologo.

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿por qué lo radical?

Sakura sonrió con fingida inocencia. —Nos vamos a colar y haremos una entrada triunfal, ¿qué te parece? Además, así les mostraremos que hasta un niño podría invadir Konoha con esta seguridad.

Obito sonrió emocionado ante la idea de hacer una entrada triunfal. Y asintió con ganas.

La pelirrosa pegó un salto y se impulsó hacia el tejado más cercano para después saltar encima de un poste de luz.

Obito se fijó en que Sakura era muy silenciosa, ni siquiera oía el ruido del viento moverse ante sus saltos.

Vio la imponente torre del Hokage, y vio que Sakura no descendía. ¿No estaría pensando en hacer lo que él creía… ¿verdad?

—Esto, ¿Sakura-san? ¿No sería mejor entrar por la puerta?

—¡Pero entonces no sería tan divertido el asustarlos!

Obito apretó su agarre con la mano izquierda. Las mujeres tenían graves problemas mentales y lo acababa de descubrir.

—Allí vamos ¡shannaro!

Con una maestría impresionante, la pelirrosa se metió dentro del edificio a través de la ventana y con un bonito giró en el aire se colocó detrás del grupo reunido y delante del Hokage. Inmediatamente después del aterrizaje, tuvo en guardia a casi todos los ninjas de esa habitación.

Ella reconoció A Kakashi, al viejo Hokage y a Minato Namikaze, el padre de Naruto, entre otros ninjas que trabajaban en esa oficina.

Sin prestar mucha atención a los rostros tensos de los presentes, e ignorando el abultado vendaje que tenía Kakashi en su ojo izquierdo, Sakura tiró leña al asunto poniendo su peor cara malvada. Oh, se divertiría de lo lindo, y disfrutaría de esta broma. Así aprenderían la lección, la seguridad en un pueblo era importante. Si después les convertían la casa en un cráter a causa de un demonio zorro controlado por alguien controlado por otro alguien… no podrían quejarse.

—Yo, vine aquí para daros una lección…—Nadie se movía en esa habitación. —En mi espalda llevo un pequeño regalo. Pero antes de nada les voy a tener que explicar el porqué lo hago…

Cuando escucharon la palabra regalo todos los ninjas tensaron la mano en donde aguantaban el kunai. ¿Ella llevaría una bomba? ¿Sería un ataque suicida de los ninjas de Iwa por vengaza?

—Yo les tengo que decir… Yo… entré tranquilamente a esta aldea y me colé tranquila y pacíficamente en la sala del Hokage. Vuestra seguridad es pésima, es como si tuvierais, y disculpad el lenguaje, una diana colgando del culo. —Ya dejando el papel de mala, Sakura regañó a los ninjas como si fuera una madre regañando a su hijo por llenar la casa de barro.

Ante esa respuesta hasta la cara del Hokage se descolocó.

Sakura rió ante esas caras. —Lo que daría yo por una cámara… Bueno ahora sí, el motivo por el que estoy aquí es el siguiente…

Los tres pares de ojos y medio se fijaron en los movimientos de la pelirrosa, aun sin bajar la guardia. Sakura, en cambio, se arrodilló y ayudó a mantenerse en pie a Obito, aun cubierto, por las mantas para que no le diera frío, aun tenía un poco de fiebre.

Minato dejó la postura defensiva mientras parpadeaba — Ese chakra…

—Recogí a un cachorrito de Konoha y pensé en devolverlo. Pero claro, entré tan fácilmente que pensé; "vamos a darles una lección y bueno, de paso reírme un rato." Así que, nada, pues aquí lo tenéis. Casi como nuevo. —Quitándole la manta de encima, Sakura dejó a la vista la versión de una momia de Obito Uchiha.

Rin echó a llorar mientras Minato sonreía y Obito se rascaba nervioso la nuca. Pero lo que no esperó era la reacción de Kakashi. Si, ella no esperaba de ninguna de las maneras que este saliera disparado con un chidori hacia el pequeño Uchiha.

Con rapidez, Sakura agarró a Obito y lo levantó, apartándolo del camino. El chidori se estampó contra la puerta con un ruido estremecedor.

Sakura miró a la versión pasada de su sensei como si estuviera loco.

—¡Pero qué crees que haces! Me pasé más de dieciséis horas reconstruyendo célula a célula el cuerpo de Obito, ¿sabes lo difícil que es volver a unir los nervios mientras se unen los huesos, órganos, las fisuras y los músculos y se recrea la piel sin dejar de estabilizar los latidos del corazón? ¡Es un completo infierno! ¡Horriblemente cansado y fatigante! ¡Una cosa que seguro que te haría toser sangre, imbécil! ¡No me lo destroces! —chilló Sakura hablando como si Obito se tratara de su obra maestra.

La puerta que dejaba acceder a la sala Hokage ya no existía. Bueno, la ventana era siempre una buena opción, pensó Sakura.

—¡No me jodas! ¡Vi a Obito morirse! ¡Él lo hizo! ¡Fue un idiota que prefirió salvar a una escoria!

Obito, enfadado por eso último, se alzó en contra de Kakashi, cojeando y tambaleándose.

—¿Quién es el idiota? ¡Cabeza de paja! ¡Agradécele a tu salvador, no le insultes!

—No eres Obito, eres un maldito impostor. Maldición. No es gracioso nada gracioso ¿entiendes?

Sakura vio como Kakashi despotricaba y entonces le dijo…

— Noté una alteración en el chakra cuando estaba paseando por allí. Cuando llegué vi un desastre de rocas y piedras, como si algo hubiera sido sepultado. Sentí una chispa parpadeante de chakra debajo de ellas y las quité del camino, después encontré a Obito en estado crítico y me tomé la libertad de salvarle.

— Eso es imposible, ni la mismísima Tsunade hubiera podido sacar esas rocas con su fuerza, y creo menos aun que podría haber alguien lo suficientemente bueno para hacer lo que tú dices que hiciste con ése que se hace pasar por Obito.

En eso tenía razón pensó Rin, todavía un poco descolocada.

—Pues yo lo hice. Y si quieres saber cómo, lucha conmigo. Soy capaz de derrotarte usando solo un dedo.

Con la cara determinada Sakura enfrentó a un Kakashi cabreado con todo el mundo.

Minato decidió intervenir. —Kakashi-kun, tiene su firma de chakra, es Obito. Si no lo crees simplemente pídele que te muestre el Sharingan.

Obito estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero Sakura lo detuvo con un grito.

—¡No te atrevas! No deberías ni estar de pie. No usarás chakra hasta que yo te dé la aprobación para ello.

—Sensei, pueden ser ninjas copiando la firma de chakra, tú mismo me dijiste que hay gente que puede hacerlo.

Sakura miró al Hokage —Le pido permiso para vivir en Konoha durante una temporada, como todavía no se me cree capaz de hacer lo que hice yo misma demostraré que mi versión es ciertamente verdadera. Y si para ello debo machacar a un Jounin acabado de ascender y después curarlo para demostrarlo, lo haré.

Sarutobi sonrió, tenía el mismo carácter que su alumna Tsunade, podría ser incluso peor, pensó. Estaba seguro que ese muchacho era el Uchiha a que decía ser. Pero quizás se armara escándalo con los que fueran más incrédulos.

—De acuerdo. Lucharás contra él. Podrás vivir en Konoha siempre y cuando aportes algo a ésta. ¿Podrías trabajar entonces en el hospital?

—Claro.

—¡Hokage-sama! No puede…

—Y tú, Hatake Kakashi, recupérate durante una semana, porque vas a luchar contra la persona que tú mismo acusaste de mentirte.

Apretando fuertemente los puños Kakashi asintió y se resignó a dejar ganar a esa _zorra_ pelirrosa de momento. Se fue por el mismo agujero en la puerta que él había hecho. Rin, poco después salió también, dudosa de perder de vista al chico cubierto en mantas.

—Realmente espero que seas Obito… Si es así, haz caso a la médico que te salvó y no hagas tonterías. —La morena se alejó por el camino que había seguido su compañero.

Minato se acercó a ella y poco después hizo una leve inclinación.

—Gracias por salvarle…

—Sakura, llámeme Sakura. Y no hace falta, cuando me convertí en médico prometí salvar cuanta vida pudiera.

El sonrió con calma. Su imagen era tan similar a la de Naruto… Aunque no tenía la deslumbrante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

—Sensei… Usted me cree—lloriqueó Obito.

—Claro que sí, Obito. Pero por si las dudas… ¿Por qué llegaste tarde esta vez?

Obito rió con ganas— ¡Me perdí por el camino de la vida!

Minato sonrió y revolvió el pelo de Obito. —Bienvenido a casa, Obito.

—¡Hokage-sama, un intruso! —dijo alguien mirando el destrozo causado por un chidori.

Sakura se quedó mirando fría y fijamente al grupo de cinco ANBU que acababa de entrar por el agujero que había hecho Kakashi. Sakura resopló y miró al Hokage y al resto y vio que tenían una sonrisa nerviosa. Kami, esa chica los había sermoneado y con razón, pensaron.

—Lo que yo decía. Seguridad de porquería.

.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Título**: Time to return

**Autor**: Tiny lizard

**Género**: Drama, Viajes en el Tiempo

**Público**: Mayores de 16, _si eres sensible de 18_.

**Advertencias**: Puede contener escenas que dañen tu sensibilidad.

**Publicaciones**: en fanfiction

**Resumen**: Ella busca poner fin a su sufrimiento, busca como nunca para poder volver al la normalidad su mundo...

La guerra produjo una masacre que acabó con todos sus amigos, Sakura Haruno solo desea que todo sea sólo una pesadilla. ¿Qué pasará cuando se le conceda ese deseo?

* * *

**— TIME TO RETURN—**

* * *

— **Capítulo 7**—

.

_Todo lo que necesita un ninja es el valor de nunca rendirse._

_Jiraiya, Sannin de Konoha_

.

.

—Hey, Obito. ¿Recuérdame por qué no puedo machacar a los Uchiha?

Obito se atragantó con el líquido aromático que le acababa de servir Sakura en una taza. Tosió un par de veces mientras intentaba respirar.

—No lo hacen con mala intención Sakura-san…

Sakura le mandó una mirada afilada a Obito. La pelirrosa todavía hervía en rabia ante lo que había recibido al llegar a los terrenos Uchiha. Desprecio. Completo, puramente denso y frío desprecio. Así que antes de entrar habló clara y fuertemente y les avisó de que, en realidad, Obito no había muerto.

El Clan entero había dirigido miradas negras, en los dos sentidos de la palabra, y habían hecho oídos sordos. A ella se le rompió el corazón al notar al chico que llevaba en su espalda apretaba y sumergía la cabeza contra su espalda. Y estuvo a punto de aporrear al imbécil que dijo _que pena, una mala noticia…_ Era un niño, tonto y arrogante. Algo típico de los Uchiha. Aunque Sasuke no fue nunca así, bueno, si lo fue. Pero no de esa manera. En el fondo Sasuke los amaba, tanto como si fueran su propia familia. Según lo que había supuesto, eso se debía al carácter de su hermano, probablemente heredado de su madre.

Sakura suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado de Obito en el sofá de su nueva casa.

—Realmente me dan ganas de sacarles la arrogancia a golpes…

Escucharon una explosión y el sonido metálico de unas shurikens, seguramente.

—Parece que allí van otra vez… ¿Realmente no habían otras casas? Ese viejo nos tenía que dar justamente una que está pegada a los campos de entrenamiento.

—Estas casas acostumbran a estar deshabitadas, y si no, en ellas viven mayoritariamente shinobis. Los civiles se asustarían cada vez que oyeran explosionar un sello. En cambio los ninjas sabemos diferenciar acerca de…

Un chillido de victoria interrumpió a Obito y la paciencia de Sakura. Ésta se levantó y abrió la ventana. Una vista panorámica a un abierto descampado, un frondoso bosque y demás paisaje, lleno de armas y destrozos por una batalla se expuso en su par de orbes jades. Sakura agarró aire y chilló tan fuerte como pudo.

—¡Bien por ti! ¡Pero aquí estamos intentando desayunar sin migrañas! Son tan solo las seis de la mañana y lleváis con las explosiones desde las cuatro… ¡Ya tuve suficiente cuando me despertasteis!

El par de shinobis pusieron mala cara y decidieron ignorar a Sakura, que afiló su mirada y advirtió al shinobi tendido en el suelo.

—¡Y tu, el idiota del suelo! ¡Te has esquinzado la pierna al punto de casi romperla y es probable que si la apoyas, un trozo del hueso seccione una vena! ¡Así que pídele al otro idiota que te lleve al hospital si no quieres morir desangrándote!

Cerró tan de golpe como abrió la ventana. Sakura-san tenía muy mal carácter cuando se despertaba de mala forma, pensó Obito.

El Uchiha vio despotricar a la médica como si fuera un mismísimo demonio maldiciendo a su peor enemigo. Poco después ésta se calmó y se volvió a echar en el sofá.

—Hey Obito, ¿recuérdame por qué no le he roto yo personalmente esa pierna?

Obito sonrió nerviosamente de nuevo. —Es porque eres una buena persona, Sakura-san.

Ella sonrió cálidamente. Recordando que Sai le había dado esa misma respuesta una vez.

—Ya ha pasado una semana desde que vivo aquí…—dijo Obito intentando disipar el acalorado carácter de la chica.

—Sí, supongo que ya es tiempo de darle una lección a tu amigo.

Obito rió ante eso. Quería ver la cara de Kakashi cuando alguien que no fuera Minato lo ganara. —¿Vas a ganarle verdad?

Sakura rió maléficamente. —No, Obito… Voy a machacarle.

Obito se tragó todo el contenido de esa taza de té. —Realmente, Sakura-san, no sabes cuánto me gustaría ver eso.

—Claro que lo sé, Obito, yo misma tuve en mi pasado alguien _exactamente _igual a Kakashi cuando era un poco más joven. Siempre me miraba con su ojito feliz que parecía decir _soy mejor que tu Sakura-chan_ siempre arriba y abajo con su libro raro y riendo cada vez que tropezaba. Era un buen hombre, sin embargo, pero detestaba lo irritante que podía llegar a ser.

Obito miró a Sakura con comprensión. —Kakashi es muy irritante a veces ¿sabes? Siempre diciéndome lo que no tengo que hacer y lo que hago mal. ¡Realmente me enoja! —su mirada se suavizo—Pero es una buena persona, y realmente, aunque me diga torpe él es aun más torpe que yo. Yo realmente creo que podemos ser grandes amigos. ¡Pero es demasiado cabezota para ceder!

—Intentaré ablandarle un poco hoy por ti, Obito, y si no funciona mi paliza, tú asegúrate de no despegarte de él. Se acabará acostumbrando. Uzumaki se ganó así mi respeto— Comentó Sakura sin mencionar su nombre.

Los dos volvieron a reírse. Un golpeteo en la puerta los hizo detenerse. —Espera aquí, voy a ver.

Sakura abrió la puerta desinteresadamente y dio una vistazo al que parecía ser Shiranui Genma muchísimo más joven… Kami, si era un Genma en miniatura, pensó.

—Ehm… ¿Sí?

—He venido a llevarles a ustedes, señorita que se dice que es un ninja enemigo, y al chico que es un supuesto impostor que se hace pasar por Obito, a la arena. —dijo apartando la mirada hacia un lado totalmente aburrido.

Sakura parpadeó y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. ¿Así que supuestos enemigos, eh?

—Que amable por tu parte, pero como chico debes presentarte apropiadamente a una señorita antes de decirle que te la llevas a un lugar desconocido.

Genma se sonrojó y cambió de lado la senbon que llevaba en su boca.

—Shiranui Genma, chuunin, trece años…

Sakura rió. —De acuerdo, pasa Shiranui_-chan_, espera mientras me cambio, necesitaré algo más apropiado para una batalla.

Sakura llevaba una falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y una camiseta algo grande con el símbolo de Konoha en ella.

—Obito, no dejes que nuestro invitado se aburra.

Sakura se fue dejando a los dos chicos en el salón.

—Oye, ¿Cómo lo soportas? Es bastante rara.

Obito miró el lugar por el que se había marchado la mujer de pelo rosa. Y pensó seriamente como todavía seguía vivo.

—Es una buena persona, Genma. Me salvó la vida y me dio un techo cuando mi propio clan me dejó de lado. Y está dispuesta a luchar para quedarse aquí. Aunque creo que hay otra razón, pero no estoy muy seguro de eso…

—¿Es verdad que fuiste sepultado?

—Sí, por una enorme roca, lo último que recuerdo es haberle dado mi ojo izquierdo a Kakashi.

Genma parpadeó levemente sorprendido. —Tú le diste un ojo… a Kakashi… ¿en serio?

Obito se rascó la nuca levemente. —Bueno, pensaba que moría y bueno… desperté el Sharingan y entre el caos y todo, esto… ¿Supongo que sí?

—¿Despertaste el Sharingan? Vaya, nadie te creía capaz Obito.

—Si la verdad es que yo tam… ¡Oye!

Obito empezó a insultar al chico de pelo castaño mientras éste jugaba su senbon sin hacer caso al Uchiha.

—Oigan, no quiero peleas aquí adentro. Ya tengo suficiente con las de afuera.

Los dos callaron y se quedaron mirando a la misma mujer que hacía poco había ido a cambiarse.

Obito se fijó que llevaba el mismo traje que traía cuando se conocieron, esta vez le prestó más atención.

—¿Por qué llevas el emblema de los Uchiha?

—En honor a un amigo caído en batalla.

Obito se sorprendió juntamente con Genma, ¿había sido compañera de equipo de un Uchiha?

—Entonces el pañuelo con el remolino…—continuó Genma.

—Así es, era un Uzumaki. Y antes de que preguntéis si estoy relacionada con Konoha, os diré que es información clasificada. Así que necesitaríais unos años más, ser increíblemente fuertes y tener el título de Hokage, y quizás una posición de héroes para sacarme información.

Sakura les guiñó un ojo y agarró un par de muletas.

Obito, ya acostumbrado a ir a las espaldas de la chica, no replicó y se sujetó.

—¿Cómo va el ojo izquierdo?

—Bien, parece que las hierbas que me has dado van muy bien.

—Claro, soy la mejor ¿qué esperabas?

Sakura giró la cabeza hasta el pequeño chuunin que les miraba mientras estaba de pie.

—¿No nos guiabas? Shiranui_-chan_—sonrió Sakura. A ella realmente le gustaba usar ese apelativo en él, ya que en el pasado el siempre la llamaba así y le recriminaba que tardaba demasiado en llegar con los pergaminos de la Hokage.

—Ya voy, Sakura-san… Y por favor, no me llame así.

—De acuerdo, Genma-chan.

El moreno dejó de intentarlo. No podía ganarle a una mujer loca, era tarea imposible.

Kakashi estaba afilando sus kunai sentado en la arena de los exámenes chuunin. Había una pequeña conglomeración de gente observando por allí. Mayoritariamente eran ninjas. Vio en el palco del Hokage a Sarutobi y a Minato junto a Rin que miraban atentos el lugar del encuentro.

Cuando desplazó la mirada vio diversos clanes de Konoha. El Uchiha y el Hyuga fueron el que más llamaban la atención. Con los rostros serios, no había duda de que tensaban el ambiente. Siguiendo su análisis, encontró al pesado de Maito Gai junto a los demás chicos que habían sido alguna vez sus compañeros. Asuma, Kurenai, Ebisu, y otros más que no apartaban la mirada del lugar en donde se encontraba.

Sintió un movimiento en el aire y vio aterrizar un desinteresado Genma al lado de Gai. Eso solo podía significar que la _bruja pelirrosa_ ya estaba aquí.

Pero no la vio descender a la arena, sino que se quedó parada encima de la barandilla del palco Hokage mientras dejaba allí al supuesto impostor de Obito juntamente con unas muletas.

—No te atrevas a andar con la pierna derecha o yo misma te la arrancaré para no darte más problemas. —Amenazó Sakura con voz clara y segura.

Después de eso, se dejó caer a la arena.

—Llegas tarde— la recriminó el peliplata.

Sakura sonrió mientras agitaba la mano. —Mi sensei siempre decía, "yo no llego tarde, es el mundo el que empieza antes"… Espero que no te importe que yo use una de sus enseñanzas.

Kakashi miró desaprobadoramente a la chica. —¿Eso te enseñó? Entonces fue un mal sensei.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Probablemente fue el peor de todos. La única cosa de utilidad que nos enseñó fue escalar árboles… bueno, quizás no tan útil. Pero fue un gran hombre. Además siempre iba con ese libro indecente…

—¿Indecente?

—Sí, ya sabes, cosas de mayores que se hacen por la noche escritas en un libro… Perdió un combate contra sus alumnos solo porqué no quería saber cómo acababa el libro y le chantajeamos con eso. —Sakura sonrió nostálgica mirando a la versión joven del hombre del que hablaban.

El Hokage se levantó y todos hicieron lo mismo.

—Entonces, inicien la batalla, Hatake Kakashi, ¿no crees capaz a esta mujer de salvar a Obito tal como ella contó?

El nombrado asintió.

—¿Y qué harás, Sakura-san, para demostrar lo contrario?

Sakura sonrió mientras alzaba la voz. —Lo derrotaré usando solo mi dedo índice.

Un coro de susurros se extendió entre la arena. Vieran como lo vieran, esa chica no podría vencer al genio Hatake.

—Hokage-sama, si yo pierdo, me iré de Konoha, pero si ganó quiero que cumpla una petición. ¿Lo haría?

—Acepto, Sakura-san. Sin más demora. ¡Qué empiece el combate entre estos dos ninjas!

Sakura hizo el signo de batalla propio de Konoha, y un sorprendido Kakashi la imitó.

Y con el sonido de mil pájaros empezó el combate.

Kakashi avanzó con gran rapidez usando el chidori. Había destapado el Sharingan que Obito le obsequió y se abalanzó contra ella.

Sakura lo esquivó fácilmente, este y los siguientes golpes. Kakashi finalmente la atacó utilizando un par de kunais y empezó un encuentro en taijutsu. Sakura solo esquivaba.

Ya había pasado media hora, Kakashi había logrado impactar unos cuantos golpes a Sakura. Pero la chica parecía estar bien.

—Hematomas superficiales, cortes superficiales, tajadura en el antebrazo… esas son las heridas que has logrado hacerme, Hatake, mira atentamente a tu rival.

Sakura cerró los ojos y concentrándose colocó su dedo encima de las heridas. Éstas desaparecieron inmediatamente.

—Increíble. Lo ha sanado en un instante. —susurró Rin.

—¿Es eso tan especial? Sakura-san cura mis heridas de una forma similar… Pero creo que el chakra que usa es algo más denso y libera un sello antes de usar los jutsu. Eso sí que es increíble. —Obito halagó a la que se había convertido en algo así como una hermana mayor.

—Sin lugar a dudas es una Iryô-nin muy talentosa. —dijo Rin otra vez, preguntándose porque Obito miraba de forma tan intensa a esa chica.

Kakashi gruñó ante la impotencia de solo encajarle golpes leves y después verlos curárselos tan fácilmente.

Intentó volver a hacer un chidori, esta vez la atravesaría con él.

—No te atrevas, si lo haces te desplomarás automáticamente y habrás perdido. —Le comentó Sakura desinteresadamente.

Kakashi volvió a gruñir pero no hizo el jutsu. Entonces probó otro truco.

Con el grito de un jutsu de tierra y el chillido ahogado de algunos espectadores, un enorme dragón de tierra se empezó a formar para después abalanzarse a Sakura.

Sakura sonrió con orgullo. Su maestra le había enseñado un truco muy útil ante los ataques de tipo tierra. Solo tenía que buscar el punto más débil y darle un _toquecito_… Todo lo demás se haría solo. Ella dirigió su dedo índice a sus labios, delicadamente lo besó levemente mientras sonreía entusiasmada.

El enorme animal de piedra la rodeó para que no pudiera escapar. Una cosa inútil, pensó.

Analizó el jutsu y justo cuando abrió sus fauces para aplastarla entre ellas se fijó en él. Allí estaba el tan buscado punto débil. Tirando el brazo hacia atrás y después darle impulso hacia adelante, Sakura golpeó con su dedo cargado de chakra al dragón.

Una enorme nube de polvo se extendió por toda la arena impidiendo ver nada. Kakashi, utilizando el ojo carmesí que le había sido dado por Obito observaba sin parpadear a la figura de su enemiga. Y lo que vio en ese momento lo asustó. Una increíble masa de chakra estaba contenida en una especie de sello en su frente, era denso, y brillaba con gran intensidad a la vista del Sharingan. Solo ver esa intensidad pensó en la posibilidad en que probablemente esa chica fuera capaz de ganar a su sensei, y eso lo confundió.

Vio atentamente sus tenketsu y su nivel de chakra. Nuevamente confundido, Kakashi no supo como una mujer con la presencia de una civil, quizás un poco más elevada, podía ser capaz de almacenar tal capacidad de chakra en su cuerpo sin simplemente, morir.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró a la nada.

—Soy Sakura. No importa mi apellido, ascendencia o gente. Solo soy una chica débil y llorona con una frente enorme y el pelo rosa. Y si veo que te lo mereces, quizás te diga algo más.

Kakashi vio como una fuerte corriente de chakra despejó el polvo. El dragón de tierra estaba completamente convertido en arena.

Sakura señalaba con su dedo índice hacia su dirección mirándolo seriamente. Esa era la primera vez que veía esa mirada.

Rota, triste y devastada, pero con ese brillo de determinación que vio en Obito cuando le dijo que admiraba a su padre como un héroe. ¿Si era una persona hundida cómo podía tener ese brillo? ¿Cómo podía sonreír y bromear?

_Él no había podido._

—¿Cómo lo haces?

Ella sonrió con un gesto que transmitía comprensión. ¿Cómo podía comprenderlo si ni él mismo lo hacía?

—Quizás te lo digo si gano…

—Eso no va a pasar—dijo tensándose.

—Bueno, pues yo creo que ya ha pasado.

Sakura desapareció de su campo de visión, aun con el Sharingan no lo había visto.

_Necesitaba práctica._

La pelirrosa apareció enfrente del chico de trece años y con el dedo con el que había prometido ganarle, dio un suave golpe cargado de chakra contra el abdomen del peliplata, mandándolo a volar hasta la pared, dejando un gran hueco y haciendo retumbar las gradas.

Nadie se movía, nadie hablaba, nadie se atrevía a respirar.

Hatake Kakashi, el genio hijo de traidor y héroe, había sido derrotado de un solo golpe por una chica de frente ancha y pelo rosa.

Una sonora carcajada resonó en los oídos de los espectadores.

—¡Buen golpe, Sakura-san! ¡Has machacado completamente al idiota de Kakashi!

Obito estaba apoyado en la barandilla, moviendo y sacudiendo una de las muletas que le sostenían.

Sakura miró con advertencia hacia él. —¿Qué he dicho yo sobre movimientos bruscos?

Obito rápidamente paró y rió nerviosamente mientras pensaba una escusa razonable.

—¡Hey, eso dolió!

Rin acababa de pellizcarle la mejilla, sin soltarla todavía, la tiraba mientras el Uchiha lloriqueaba ante el gesto.

—¿Y qué te dije yo de hacer caso al médico y de insultar a Kakashi-kun?

—¡Eso no vale Rin! ¡Tú dijiste, exactamente, que nunca lo volviera a llamar idiota estreñido con complejo a la autoridad! ¡Nunca mencionaste nada de _idiota_!

Y allí estaba la prueba que Kakashi había necesitado. Una discusión que habían tenido hará unas semanas. Una que solo ellos habían presenciado.

Él tosió de forma incontrolable mientras intentaba incorporarse. _Joder_, esa mujer le había roto al menos dos costillas. Y ni siquiera había sido su golpe, sino el porrazo que se contra la pared.

El Sharingan hacía que le doliera la cabeza, estaba mareado y le dolía hasta respirar.

—Es la perdida de chakra. El Sharingan ha tomado demasiado de tu energía. Y el golpe que te has llevado te ha roto un par de costillas.

Sakura había llegado a su lado y lo miraba fijamente mientras lo examinaba con la mano llena de chakra. Kakashi notó enseguida la invasión del cálido chakra en su cuerpo pero no se quejó.

—En realidad no hay secreto en eso, Kakashi.

Kakashi la miró, pensando si le abría leído la mente durante el combate.

—Lo perdí todo, dieciséis años de recuerdos, con personas a las que amaba y de repente no estaban allí. Fue duro, _joder_, todavía es duro. Pero no pasará nada si me quedo aquí llorando, nada cambiará si me amargo. Kakashi, solo necesitas tener el valor de nunca rendirte, mientras sigas adelante todo estará bien. Además, tienes una familia que te apoya ¿O no?

Kakashi deslizó ingenuamente la vista hacia Obito y Rin. ¿Podía permitirse vivir en una felicidad creada por ellos?

Sakura paró de emanar chakra con la mano. —Bueno, esto va a doler, pero serán solo unos segundos, así que aguanta y no chilles.

Sakura creó una esfera blanca en su palma y agarró firmemente la cabeza del chico. No podía arriesgarse a que se moviera.

Antes de poder usar el jutsu, un grupo de tres ninjas médicos de Konoha, y otro grupo de unos pocos Uchiha la hicieron detenerse.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo? Impactar una técnica ahora acabaría con el chico. El combate ya terminó.

Sakura miró con desaprobación al hombre con bigote que llevaba el traje blanco típico en los Iryô-nin. Si el tío se creía médico iban listos sus pacientes.

—El chico lleva el Sharingan, nos guste o no, está bajo nuestra protección ahora. Le aconsejaría que no se metiera con los Uchiha.

Sakura volvió a hacer cara de asco. Arrogantes y pretenciosos, viva los Uchiha y los imbéciles médicos que había en Konoha. Recordaba que su maestra se peleaba con muchos de los directores o responsables del hospital. No había podido comprobar hasta qué punto estaba en todo el derecho de Tsunade el cabrearse.

— Respuesta número uno: estaba a punto de curar las costillas rotas y el desgaste ocasionado por el Sharingan. Respuesta número dos: me dan igual sus amenazas, el Sharingan que adorna sus ojos no es la cosa más peligrosa que he visto. Ahora, si ya han acabado con el ataque de testosterona, me encantaría que me dejaran hacer mi trabajo.

—¿Y ése es el matar al chico y llevarse el Sharingan?

Sakura puso una mirada terrorífica que hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras al responsable.

—Salvar vidas, _palurdo_, soy médico. Si está en mi poder curaré a cualquier persona delante de mí. Esa es la razón por el que en vez de estar celebrando un funeral tienen su trasero sentado en las gradas.

Sin hacer caso al peligroso rojo carmesí Sakura estampó la esfera contra el pecho de Kakashi, éste ahogó una exclamación de dolor cuando sintió la sensación de mil agujas aguijoneándole el cuerpo. Después de unos segundos el dolor paró y solo quedó el rastro de lo que fueron unas heridas. Finalmente, Kakashi cedió al cansancio y se desmalló.

—Un jutsu curativo, por si se lo preguntan, una esfera de chakra puro que invade la herida y la cura desde todos los ángulos posibles mientras regenera una a una las células dañadas. ¿Y ustedes se hacen llamar médicos? No pudieron diferenciar chakra maligno de benigno.

El Hokage puso fin a la pelea que estaba a punto de suceder. —Sakura-san. Usted ha ganado y ha demostrado verdaderas sus palabras. Tanto en poder de batalla como en curativo. Me pidió un favor. ¿Cuál sería?

Sakura olvidó momentáneamente a los médicos y a los Uchiha, ya se encargaría más tarde de ellos, pensó.

—Me gustaría tomar como alumnos a Rin Nohara, Hatake Kakashi y Obito Uchiha.

El Hokage se quedó mirando fijamente la expresión de la pelirrosa. Confiada y serena. —Si así es, no tengo inconvenientes.

— No estoy de acuerdo con eso Hokage-sama.

Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke y jefe del clan Uchiha, se levantaba imponente mirando en su dirección.

—¿Puedo saber porqué Fugaku-dono?

—Obito es un Uchiha—Sakura susurró algo parecido a la palabra hipócrita— no estoy de acuerdo en que una mujer mediocre se convierta en su maestra, patético o no, es un Uchiha.

Sakura se alegró de que Obito estuviera entretenido con Rin y sus compañeros de academia. No había oído el comentario de Fugaku, ella no había tenido tanta suerte.

—Fugaku-san, realmente me encantaría hablar con usted en privado. —Aunque solo fuera para sacarle esa actitud a golpes.— En cuanto a su punto de vista. Bueno, realmente puedo ser una buena opción para entrenar a un Uchiha.

—Discúlpeme, pero dudo eso.

Sakura sonrió, fue una sonrisa falsa, y todos se dieron cuenta de eso. Dejando a un recostado Kakashi, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo.

Alzó la mirada hacia el Uchiha. Ahora entendía porque Sasuke era tan distante, no era solo por la masacre, siempre fue distante, y estaba segura que su padre tenía algo de la culpa.

—Sé bastante más de los Uchiha que algunos de ellos mismos, sé que el uso repetitivo del Sharingan causa ceguera, sé cómo combatirla con jutsu médicos, y también se luchar contra el Sharingan, no puedo ser atrapada en sus ilusiones, y a no ser que os saquéis un Mangekyou Sharingan de la manga y utilicéis el Tsukiyomi, el Susanoo y el Amaterasu conmigo, no creo que las técnicas proporcionadas del Sharingan funcionen conmigo. Los Uchiha son demasiado dependientes de sus ojos, si superan esa debilidad pueden llegar a ser mucho más fuertes. Y su arrogancia no les ayuda en eso.

—¿Cómo sabes acerca de esto? ¿Por qué hablas tan familiarmente de los Uchiha?

—Oh, ¿te picó la curiosidad? Bueno, sé prácticamente todo lo que hay de saber del Sharingan, sus cuatro fases, sus propiedades y las consecuencias que ocasiona, también sé como activarlo y lo que hace activarlo.

—No te he preguntado qué sabes, sino cómo lo sabes.

—Todo es gracias a al menos cuatro Uchiha. Dos amigos y dos enemigos. Y mi maestro tenía un Sharingan implantado, así que suman cinco personas, todas y cada una de ellas con el Mangekyou Eterno, la cuarta fase del Sharingan. Y presumes mucho de tus ojos, Uchiha, pero ni siquiera te has fijado que llevo el emblema de tu clan en memoria de uno de vosotros, éste fue una vez mi compañero de equipo, _mi familia_. Así que escúchame, quizás yo sea débil, pero tú eres más débil que yo. No te atrevas a subestimar a nadie, ni a mí, ni a Obito ni a Kakashi.

Fugaku permaneció apretando los labios y crispando los puños.

—No te pongas así. Me has insultado, lo normal es responder. Si no eres capaz de asumir las consecuencias de tus actos no lo hagas o busca otro método.

—Fugaku-dono, debe admitir que puede ser una buena maestra. No sé de donde puede conocer a dichos usuarios del Sharingan, pero puede hacer crecer a los jóvenes, a madurarlos y a hacerlos fuertes. Un Kekkei Genkai es una fuerte carga, y también poderosa. Los chicos crecen arrogantes y dependiendo de este doujutsu. Si aprenden a pelear sin él, y además contra alguien que sepa luchar en su contra se harán fuertes. Además, ella parece tener un gran conocimiento sobre él y como tratarlo… Es una buena oportunidad.

El jefe Uchiha lo sabía. La muchacha lo cabreaba, pero tenía razón. Hacer a los más jóvenes responsables de sus actos, hacerlos crecer responsables y maduros sería algo bueno para su clan.

—Entendido, Hokage-sama, pero usted Sakura-san no solo entrenará a los tres mencionados.

Sakura tragó saliva. Había esperado algo como esto pero…

—Quiero que se encargue de otros Uchiha, entre ellos de mi hijo Itachi, junto con Shisui, Tekka e Inabi Uchiha. Usted vendrá al campo de entrenamiento de los Uchiha cada tarde sin falta.

Vale, de acuerdo. No hacía falta ponerse histéricos. El infierno había caído sobre ella. No tenía bastante con prepararse para el ataque que podría matar a Rin dentro de un par de meses, el posible descontrol del Kyubi y las maquinaciones perversas del consejero Danzo... Ahora también tendría que estar a merced de los arranques de orgullo de los Uchiha y sus malditas y jodidas ordenes.

.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	9. Chapter 8

**Título**: Time to return

**Autor**: Tiny lizard

**Género**: Drama, Viajes en el Tiempo

**Público**: Mayores de 16, _si eres sensible de 18_.

**Advertencias**: Puede contener escenas que dañen tu sensibilidad.

**Publicaciones**: en fanfiction

**Resumen**: Ella busca poner fin a su sufrimiento, busca como nunca para poder volver al la normalidad su mundo...

La guerra produjo una masacre que acabó con todos sus amigos, Sakura Haruno solo desea que todo sea sólo una pesadilla. ¿Qué pasará cuando se le conceda ese deseo?

* * *

**— TIME TO RETURN—**

* * *

— **Capítulo 8**—

.

_Todo lo que necesita un ninja es el valor de nunca rendirse._

_Jiraiya, Sannin de Konoha_

.

.

—Estúpido…—susurró Kakashi.

—¿Qué dices no te oigo?

Obito había ido a visitar a Kakashi al hospital junto a Rin. Cuando entraron se encontraron con un peliplata murmurando algo con gran insistencia.

—¡He dicho que eres un estúpido! ¡No te atrevas a morirte otra vez! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Por qué entonces te mato!

—¡No soy estúpido! ¡Lo que has dicho tu, sí lo es! ¡No tiene sentido!

— ¡Si no le encuentras sentido es porque eres estúpido!

—¡Tú, engreído de…—Obito no continuó.

Rin estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia, haciendo también que Obito se riera y Kakashi, bueno, éste estaba todavía despotricando en contra del Uchiha.

—¿Sabes algo Kakashi? Adivina quién se va a convertir en nuestra maestra.

Kakashi miró con sospecha a Obito. —Nuestro maestro es Minato-sensei. Además, ahora que ya soy Jounin no necesitamos un maestro.

Obito frunció los labios. —No eres nada divertido, Kakashi.

—No necesito serlo.

—Venga chicos, no discutáis en un hospital. Kakashi-kun, Sakura-san pidió como favor tomarnos como alumnos a nosotros tres.

—No, gracias.

—¡No seas idiota! Sakura-san es en realidad my buena persona, y es increíblemente fuerte, es una gran oportunidad.

—Kakashi-kun, no entiendo porque estás enfadado con ella, salvó a Obito-kun.

Obito se sonrojó por la nueva forma que en que le llamaba Rin. Y Kakashi lo notó mientras ahogaba una risa.

—No estoy enfadado, y tampoco digo que no sea fuerte, creo que ya ha dejado claro que me equivoqué con ella pero…

—Espera, espera… ¿Acabas de admitir que te has equivocado?

—Obito… no empieces, porque no estoy de humor.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza murmurando algo parecido a idiota insoportable, pero no continuó.

—Yo solo digo que Minato-sensei es nuestro líder, ahora lo soy yo, no necesitamos a un extraño.

—Bueno… Pues mala suerte para ti. Porque el Hokage ya lo ha hecho oficial.

La mirada del chico dio a entender las pocas ganas que tenía que eso fuera verdad. Pero la mirada divertida de sus compañeros decían lo contrario.

—Es una buena oportunidad para cumplir nuestras metas. Ella es grandiosa en toda cosa relacionada con la medicina y ninjutsu médico. Solo lleva un par de horas en el hospital y ya ha conseguido propuestas para lugares importantes. Aunque ella no ha aceptado nada fijo, ha dicho que cuando tenga tiempo se pasaría, y si había alguna emergencia que la llamaran.

—¿Cuándo tuviera tiempo?

Obito se revolvió el pelo nervioso y agitado.

—No es tu culpa, Obito-kun.

—Sí, sí lo es.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Bueno…, cuando te quedaste inconsciente el Clan Uchiha atacó. Sacando a relucir que nadie _indigno _puede entrenar a un Uchiha.

—Más bien, ninguna _mujer_. —Bufó Rin.

—Y entonces Sakura-san los afrontó, afrontó a Fugaku-sama. —Obito parecía alterado—No me enteré de todo, cuando Sakura-san alzó la voz es cuando me di cuenta que algo pasaba… Yo usé mi Sharingan para leerles los labios—Obito miró a Kakashi realmente asustado— No te atrevas a decírselo a Sakura-san. Me matará si se entera que usé una remota parte de chakra.

Kakashi cabeceó interesado en la siguiente parte de la historia.

—Bien. Básicamente, Sakura-san se cabreó porque la subestimaron, y por lo que dijo al final también me subestimaron a mí y a ti. Creo que se enfadó más por eso que por que la llamaran inútil. Sakura es muy, muy buena persona.

—Obito-kun, te estás alejando del tema.

Obito volvió a sonrojarse y susurró el intento de un lo siento.

—Entonces empezó a soltarle los motivos por los que ella era justamente la persona perfecta para ser nuestra maestra. Ella conoce perfectamente los secretos del Sharingan, me atrevería a decir que hasta a un nivel más elevado que alguno de nuestros ancianos. Ella mencionó una fase final del Sharingan. Eso fue lo que exaltó a Fugaku-sama y acabó de enfurecerlo. Nunca lo había visto así. Él preguntó cómo lo sabía, eso es debido a su compañero de equipo, ella me habló de él y de otro, eran un Uchiha y un Uzumaki, de los del remolino. Nunca ha entrado en muchos detalles, pero ella asegura que conocía a cinco usuarios del Sharingan, y todos tenían la fase más avanzada del doujutsu. Ella también dio a entender que se había enfrentado a dos de ellos que eran enemigos. Otros dos de ellos eran amigos y el último era su sensei, ya sabes, ha hablado alguna vez de él, pues parece ser que él tenía un Sharingan que no era suyo. Entonces el Hokage intervino antes de que Fugaku-sama montara una escena junto a Sakura-san. Finalmente él aceptó que me —_nos_— enseñara. Pero puso una condición. Y por la cara que puso Sakura-san no le agradó la idea. A Sakura-san le han asignado a cuatro chicos Uchiha para entrenarlos, irá todas las tardes sin falta a los complejos Uchiha para enseñarles.

Rin puso cara contrariada. —Y por las mañanas estará con nosotros, me prometió que me enseñaría a dominar los jutsu médicos. Solo soy capaz de hacer pequeñas intervenciones y primeros auxilios, ella me comentó que podría luchar con ellos con práctica. —Kakashi vio filtrarse la emoción de Rin por cada uno de sus poros. —Pero le han puesto demasiada presión. Y no parece agradarle que la presionen. Nos la acabamos de encontrar por el pasillo, iba directa a la zona Uchiha y llevaba muy mala cara.

—Rin, ¿mala cara? ¡Estaba cabreadísima! Parecía que en cualquier momento cortaría la garganta de alguien. —Obito tembló—Tampoco parece agradarle del todo los Uchiha, esta mañana me preguntó el motivo del porqué no los había machacado ya. Parece aborrecer el carácter de algunos… aunque creo que no de todos, porque la forma de la que habla de su compañero sé que le tiene muchísimo cariño. Si no hablara de la misma forma del Uzumaki me atrevería a decir que _estuvo_ enamorada de él.

—¿Estuvo?

—Sí, parece que todos murieron.

Kakashi pensó en lo que le había dicho antes la chica, "_Lo perdí todo, dieciséis años de recuerdos, con personas a las que amaba y de repente no estaban allí. Fue duro, joder, todavía es duro. Pero no pasará nada si me quedo aquí llorando, nada cambiará si me amargo. Kakashi, solo necesitas tener el valor de nunca rendirte, mientras sigas adelante todo estará bien."_ Algo se oprimió el pecho de Kakashi, ¿Comprensión? ¿Esperanza? No lo sabía.

—¿Entonces la tendré que llamar _sensei_?

Obito rió. —Creo que no, me ha dicho que no necesita el apelativo de sensei, comentó algo parecido a nunca sustituir a nadie, creo que se refería a Minato-sensei. Así que declaró que con el _san_ y el _sempai_ le bastaba.

—Supongo que solo queda hacerse a la idea.

—Lo que yo decía Rin, Kakashi es un aburrido. Y yo que esperaba ver una especie de pataleta…

* * *

_.-Academia de Konoha-._

* * *

Sakura se encontraba enfrente de la academia ninja, balanceándose en el columpio. Mirando distraídamente los niños que salían de allí con la cara infestada de mocos y muecas aburridas. Estaba esperando a Itachi Uchiha. A unos meses de convertirse en hermano mayor el chiquillo parecía desbordar en alegría.

Esas fueron las palabras de una Mikoto Uchiha notoriamente embarazada, con la que se encontró saliendo del hospital. Su cita con el médico se había aplazado y le había prometido al pequeño que iría a buscarlo. Así que le pidió el favor a Sakura, de quien había oído que sería maestra de su hijo por su marido.

No le había podido decir que no. Esos ojitos llenos de lágrimas por las hormonas del embarazo le habían acribillado la negativa. Y allí estaba ella, esperando a que el niño saliera.

Vio la mata de pelo negra que salió calmadamente del edificio y pararse a un lado de la puerta. Giraba su cabeza y movía sus ojos buscando a alguien. Su madre, pensó ella.

Se levantó. Y cuando iba a avanzar vio como un trío de niños se le acercaron y empezaron a hablarle. Y por la situación deducía que no eran bonitas.

—Mirad, ¿el genio Uchiha está esperando a alguien?

No contestó y eso molestó al chico de la gorra.

— ¿Qué pasa soy demasiada poca cosa para ti? Eres un tonto, mi hermano siempre dice que los Uchiha nos ven a todos como bichos.

Sakura vio un leve tic en su labio inferior. Decidió ver antes de intentar hacer nada. Ella había sufrido algo parecido, y cuando un adulto se entrometía acababa siendo peor.

—Y tú eres el más raro de todos. Haciéndote pasar por un adulto. Pero solo eres un niño de mami.

—Mi madre siempre dice que esa mujer es una…

El tercer niño no pudo acabar porque se llevo un golpe directo a la nariz. Empezó a llorar mientras veía la sangre. Itachi solo le había golpeado una vez.

Cuando vio que los otros dos sacaban algo parecido a un kunai se apresuró a ellos.

—Se lo he cogido a mi hermano, quería probarlo y parece que…

No pudo terminar porque Sakura le arrebató el arma al chiquillo que se la quedó mirando asustado.

—¿Que creen que hacen con un kunai y apuntando a un compañero?

—Él le pegó a Renmaru. —El chico intentó hacerse la víctima. Lástima, pensó, hubiera servido para actor.

—¿No me digas?

Ella se movió y se puso enfrente del niño que hipaba y sangraba.

—Quita las manos Renmaru, voy a curarlo.

El niño obedeció mientras Sakura aplicaba chakra curativo a su nariz, no estaba rota, pero era mejor curarla para que un hubieran problemas con los padre. Le limpió la sangre con un pañuelo. —Anda, ya está curada, ahora pídele perdón a Itachi.

Los niños miraron con miedo a la mujer. Los había visto, estaban seguros. Desviaron la vista para intentar escapar pero Sakura los detuvo con una orden.

—No se atrevan, mocosos, si no quieren que les estire de las orejas pídanle disculpas por haberle llamado tonto, raro e intentar insultar a su madre.

—¡Pero él me pegó! Y siempre se comporta como si todos fuéramos una plaga.

—Si alguien insultara a mi madre no habría dejado ni las cenizas. Y si todo el mundo murmurase y pusiera palabras y pensamientos de mi parte también los ignoraría. —Sakura les miró de forma dura—Sois niños, pero cuando crezcáis seréis shinobis, si queréis ser unos grandes ninjas no podéis ir por allí insultando y atacando a vuestros compañeros.

Ellos bajaron la mirada, quizás un poco arrepentidos. Y se giraron a ver a Itachi. —Sentimos lo que hemos dicho sobre ti y tu mamá… No es verdad.

Itachi les miró—No pasa nada… Yo tampoco tendría que haberte pegado.

Los chicos se sorprendieron. Y miraron a un chico que no tenía rencor en sus ojos. ¿Podría ser que Itachi fuera un niño como ellos?

El chico de la nariz se giró a Sakura e hizo una leve inclinación. —Arigatô, Onee-san.

Sakura revolvió su cabello. —No olvides que los compañeros se deben proteger, no atacar. Eso es muy importante para ser un buen ninja, ¿sabes? Fue mi primera lección de Genin.

El chico sonrió emocionado pensando que había avanzado un paso más hacia convertirse en un ninja.

Cuando se fueron se fijó que Itachi todavía seguí buscando a su madre.

—Mikoto-san me pidió que viniera por ti, Itachi-kun, su visita en el médico se aplazó y no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Cabeceó en señal de asentimiento.

— Vine a llevarte a casa en su lugar. De alguna extraña y patética forma he terminado siendo admitida como tutora en el barrio Uchiha. Así que nos veremos todas las tardes.

El gesto de Itachi se oscureció.

—No es lo que tú piensas, Itachi-kun. Hice enfadar a tu padre y ha buscado la forma de que le pague el trato que le di. Bueno, al menos no ha cortado mi cabeza e incinerado mi cuerpo.

Itachi hizo un amago de sonrisa. Esa persona le caía bien. Miró el pañuelo que tenía impreso en él el emblema Uchiha.

—¿Eres una Uchiha?

—No. Pero tenía un compañero que si era Uchiha, lo llevo en su honor.

—¿Murió?

—Así es. Dio su vida para salvar algo muy, muy importante para su hermano, y quiso honrarle.

—¿Sirvió de algo?

Sakura envió una mirada triste de vuelta a Itachi. —Sí. Pero no me gusta nada el precio. Fue un egoísta y arrogante orgulloso que murió pateando traseros —Sakura maldijo—No repitas eso.

El asintió. —¿Lo odias pero lo honras? Es raro.

—No le odio, al contrario le amo. Por eso estoy tan cabreada con lo que hizo. Me abandonó, y no solo él, mis otros compañeros también lo hicieron, y duele mucho, y me enfada mucho también, precisamente porque los amo.

—¿Son tan importantes los compañeros?

—Lo son, aun más que las ordenes.

—Eso es imposible.

—Bueno, entonces esa será la primera lección que aprenderán. Espero que tengas suerte. Itachi-kun.

Sakura, para evitar entrar por la puerta principal del recinto y toparse con las miradas de sus habitantes se deslizo por el bosque que rodeaba el barrio Uchiha. Ella se acordaba perfectamente del camino para llegar al campo de entrenamiento que estaba rodeado del Bosque Uchiwa, o del abanico. Así que podría llegar sin tener que cruzar toda la calle principal de ese lugar.

—¿Cómo sabes que ese camino lleva a los campos?

—Tenía un compañero Uchiha, y no siempre puedes entrar si no eres del Clan.

Bueno, no era del todo mentira, ella y Naruto se habían colado alguna vez para observar a Sasuke entrenar.

Itachi, satisfecho con la respuesta corrió esquivando las raíces y saltando un par de rocas que bloqueaban el camino. Sakura, sin correr, dejó que el pequeño se adelantara.

Al llegar allí vio a Itachi junto a un chico de algo menor a Kakashi, que revolvía su cabello, aun con la mirada poco amistosa que le estaba dando el menor. A su lado, un poco más apartados estaban los que creía que eran Tekka e Inabi. Los dos últimos tenían una expresión que demostraba las pocas ganas que querían estar allí.

Sakura pensó en sorprenderles, pero no había escondido el chakra, y ya tenía los cuatro pares de ojos viéndola fijamente. Perfecto, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer? Oh, sí, sonríe y quizás te libres.

—Hola, soy Sakura. Y desde hoy seré su maestra.

—Me largo.

Vale, ese chico que parecía el mayor, acababa de darse la vuelta y empezaba a marcharse mientras un segundo lo acompañaba.

Sakura rió, llamando la atención de los dos Uchiha que habían decidido dejar la práctica.

—No sabía que fuerais tan cobardes.

—¿Cobardes? Yo no lo llamaría así, solo estoy ahorrándote la vergüenza de quedar en ridículo. Había oído que eras fuerte y que habías derrotado a Hatake. —El mayor la miró— Pero por lo que yo veo no serías capaz ni de derrotar a un genin.

Sakura respiró, profundamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Entonces discúlpame, no sabía que los Uchiha fueran tan arrogantes, oh, espera, sí lo sabía. Arrogantes, orgullosos y demasiado dependientes de su legado y popularidad de sus ancestros.

Ella vio girar el Sharingan al Uchiha mayor mientras se le acercaba rápidamente. Notó la invasión de chakra en su cabeza. Uh, mal intento para el chico. Sakura tenía dos mentes, estaba la suya y la de su _otra "yo"_, eso la hacía más fuerte mentalmente que los demás ninjas. Cuando Ino la intentó poseer en los exámenes Chuunin se dio cuenta de ello y desarrolló esa habilidad con esmero. Y ahora, bueno, tal y como había dicho a Fugaku, si no era un usuario del Tsukiyomi el que lo intentara, no era probable que cayera en algún genjutsu.

Vio hacer una mueca al chico. Sakura suspiró sonoramente mientras veía el fondo negro que era su mente con la figura de pelo verde y ojos rosas de su Inner. Ella misma le había dado un aspecto más humano con su entrenamiento. La peliverde miró con ojos centelleantes la masa de chakra invasivo y empezó a juguetear con ella haciendo que el pelinegro se agarrara la cabeza.

—Si con ese nivel crees que puedes introducirme en un Genjutsu pierdes el tiempo. No me afecta el Sharingan, al menos las primeras fases. Por eso fui elegida, no podréis ganarme tan fácilmente. Os esforzaréis más y no os volveréis vagos y arrogantes shinobis que van alardeando de su apellido. Os recuerdo que un apellido se es dado por vuestros padres, el crearse un lugar en el mundo shinobi solo dependerá de vuestros esfuerzos.

Vio al Uchiha frotarse las sienes en un intento de aligerar el dolor.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Sakura rió. —No esperarás que te lo diga ¿verdad? Los ataques que no son vistos y no se comprenden son más difíciles de contrarrestar eso me da una ventaja, y aunque ya haya mucha, no voy a dejar ni una sola oportunidad para acabar con el enemigo. Si se subestiman los adversarios, puedes ser tu el que acabe desangrándose en su lugar... en tu caso retorciéndote de dolor por una migraña.

Sakura se acercó y puso su mano llena de chakra en la cabeza del chico. Al rato ya no parecía sufrir dolores.

Vio con una sonrisa a todos los chicos que la veían impresionados.

—Bien, os lo diré de nuevo… ¡Hola! Soy Sakura. Vamos a presentarnos todos. Algo como nuestros nombres y… Espera mirad. Soy Sakura, mi apellido no os interesa, tengo diecinueve años, rango algo superior al Sannin, me gustan los libros, las plantas y crear nuevos venenos que sirvan tanto para salvar como para envenenar. Me desagrada el odio, la traición y la venganza, y que me libren de los arrogantes y orgullosos que subestiman a todo el mundo. He cumplido mi meta de ser una gran ninja médico y ahora tengo otra meta que está en proceso de ser cumplida.

Sakura rió alegre mientras veía los rostros incrédulos de los cuatro chicos.

—¡Venga vamos! Empieza tú. —dijo señalando a Itachi.

—Itachi Uchiha, tengo casi cinco años. Me gustan mi madre y los gatos. No me gustan las guerras. Mi meta es convertirme en un ANBU de Konoha y proteger a la villa y al Clan.

—Seguro que lo consigues Itachi-kun. Venga, ahora tu. —Señalando al mayor de los Uchiha.

Con una mueca de desagrado. —Soy Inabi Uchiha, dieciséis. Soy chuunin. Me gustan pocas cosas y me desagradan las personas que están alegres a pesar de la guerra. Mi meta es convertirme en jefe de sección de la Policía militar de Konoha.

Sakura miró al chico que no se había separado de Inabi. —Tekka Uchiha, doce años, genin, me gustan las leyendas, no me gustan las personas ruidosas… Mi meta es pasar los exámenes chuunin de éste año y mi sueño es llegar a estar en los altos cargos del Clan Uchiha.

—Solo quedas tu.

—Me llamo Shisui Uchiha, tengo 10 años, genin de Konoha, y espero poder pasar los exámenes chuunin de este año. Odio la guerra y me gusta el Clan Uchiha, mi sueño es convertirme en un ANBU y preservar la paz del Clan y Konoha.

Sakura sonrió mientras estiraba sus brazos. —Bien, una vez hechas las presentaciones, empecemos el entrenamiento.

Sakura rebuscó dentro de sus bolsillos y sacó tres cascabeles. —Debéis coger estos cascabeles, sin él no pasaréis esta pequeña prueba. Y aunque me obliguen, no os enseñaré nada. Y soy vuestra mejor opción para pasar los exámenes chuunin y Jounin. Y probablemente la mejor adversaria para desarrollar vuestro Sharingan. Ah, también, recordad que sois cuatro y hay tres cascabeles.

Los chicos pusieron una expresión seria. Inabi aun enfadado con la chica se tragó su orgullo por primera vez en su vida y decidió conseguir uno de esos cascabeles. Tekka decidió que podría probarse a sí mismo con esa mujer. Shisui miró resplandeciente la oportunidad de superar la debilidad del Sharingan. Itachi miró con atención el resplandeciente objeto tintinear y decidió no dejar pasar esa oportunidad, se convertiría en un fuerte ninja que protegería a su madre y a su hermano.

—Entonces, intentad quitármelos. No os pondré límite de tiempo. Así que el límite será vuestro chakra… ¡Ya!

Sakura desapareció en una nube de humo. Una voz se escuchó por todo el campo. —Primera lección, detectar el chakra.

Inabi sonrió con arrogancia. Ya había activado el Sharingan y estaba tratando de localizar a Sakura. Tekka, Shisui e Itachi hicieron lo mismo. Pero pasaban los minutos y no la encontraban.

—Quizás se ha escondido por alguna parte del barrio Uchiha. —Comentó Tekka.

—Puede ser. Shisui, Tekka y yo iremos a echar una ojeada. Repasad la zona.

Ellos dos se fueron. Sakura, desde su escondite, rió ante la imagen que darían a los demás habitantes mientras la buscaban sin éxito. Pues se había escondido usando senjutsu. Los Uchiha no podían detectar la energía natural. Dependían demasiado del Sharingan y confiaban demasiado en lo que veían.

—Sakura-sensei nos ha dicho que puede contrarrestar el Sharingan. Eso quiere decir que puede esconderse también sin ser detectada. Eso quiere decir que está jugando con nosotros y que Inabi-san y Tekka-san se han ido derechos a una trampa.

Sakura sonrió con placer ante el gran sentido común de Itachi. Sabía escuchar y aplicarlo.

—¡Bien hecho Itachi! —exclamó Shisui. —Pero… ¿Y ahora qué? Nunca he localizado nada sin el Sharingan.

Itachi miró reprobatoriamente a su amigo. Aunque él tampoco sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

—Bueno chicos, como se dieron cuenta les daré una pista. Deshagan su Sharingan y presten atención al entorno. Dejaré de cubrir mi presencia durante unos segundos. Localizadme entonces.

El par de chicos hicieron lo que oyeron y esperaron. Sintieron el parpadeante rastro de chakra, pero fue tan débil que no pudieron localizarlo.

—Mierda, no pude localizarla, ¿Tu si?

Itachi negó con la cabeza tratando de concentrarse. El piar de las aves no lo dejaba…

—¡Los animales! Shisui, las aves se han alejado de aquí. Y no por nosotros.

—¡Estás bajo el suelo, sensei!

Sakura apareció en una nube de humo. —¡Bien hecho! Aunque trabajaremos larga y tendidamente en este punto. Ahora…—Sakura incrementó su chakra impresionantemente para que los dos faltantes se dieran cuenta de su error y volvieran a comprobar.

No tardaron mucho. Y les dio una bienvenida con un seguido de trampas. Tekka por poco cayó en un agujero, y si Inabi no llevara activado el Sharingan, se hubiera encontrado agujereado por unas cuantas senbon.

Una pelea empezó entre los cuatro Uchiha y Sakura. El taijutsu de los Uchiha era bueno, pero Sakura había tenido un entrenamiento satánico sobre como esquivar. Unos golpes como esos no podrían con ella.

Ella siguió esquivando, sellos explosivos, shurikens, kunais, jutsu de fuego. Los evitó todos sin ningún desgaste de chakra. Ya habían pasado un par de horas y notaba a los Uchiha un poco agotados. Bien, ya era hora de provocarles, pensó.

—Segunda lección que aprenderéis. Si se esquiva no te matan y no matas. Ser rápidos y tener buenos…—Esquivó unas shuriken— reflejos para esquivar y hacer un estilo de lucha libre y salvaje te pueden salvar la vida.

Sakura agarró la pierna de Shisui y lo lanzó hasta el río que pasaba por allí. Calló en el en un sonoro chapoteo.

Sakura notó el chakra de Fugaku y Mikoto a sus espaldas. Al igual que el de otros Uchiha.

No dijeron nada. Pero por lo que suponía Sakura ya era hora de volver para la cena.

Inabi atacó por enésima vez. —Inabi, necesitas estabilidad en tus ataques, un empujón —ella dio una patada a su tobillo—y caerás.

Shisui salió mojado del río y se lanzo a ella con la Tantô. Ella la esquivó como si nada. Agarrando el brazo del chico lo volvió a lanzar al agua. Itachi hizo un amague de agarrar el cascabel, sutil y sin casi ser oído casi lo consiguió. Pero Sakura lo agarró de la camiseta y lo tiró encima de un Shisui que estaba saliendo del agua haciendo que se zambulleran los dos. Esta vez fue el turno de Tekka, le envió un ataque Katon, lástima que ella lo había visto en Sasuke, de el ataque salieron cinco afiladas estrellas ninjas llenas de llamas que la rodearon. Ella llenó sus dedos de chakra y las agarró mientras apagaba el fuego con él.

—Tercera lección que aprenderemos. Si no eres creativo no sorprenderás a nadie, anticípate a tu enemigo y tendrás la balanza de la batalla a tu favor.

Dicho eso, y considerando que todos estaban en posición defensiva apoyados en tierra. Sakura puso mala cara mientras suspiraba sonoramente y hacía a gran velocidad un jutsu doton.

—Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu

Los cuatro Uchiha quedaron sepultados bajo tierra inmovilizados ante la mirada atenta de una Sakura cabreada y los cuatro pares de ojos risueños de sus clones.

Los clones se desvanecieron y dejaron a la original Sakura sola ante las miradas de los Uchiha. Ella notó la risa de Mikoto, que comentaba lo bueno que sería ver eso con su marido. También algunos comentarios como —_Kami, es buena. _

Pero a ella no le interesaban esos comentarios e ignorando a los espectadores procedió a echarles la charla a esas cuatro cabezas.

—No hemos podido llegar ni a la quinta lección. Ahora,—Sakura afiló la mirada mirando sádicamente a ese grupo—respondan a esto ¿Por qué carajos creen que los ponen en equipos? Y no repitan la palabra fea.

—Para trabajar en equipo.

—Bien, Itachi. ¿Entonces por qué demonios no lo han hecho? ¡Todo lo que he hecho ha sido esquivar ataques individuales! ¿Sabéis lo fácil que es eso para un ninja médico? ¡Es casi como respirar! —Al menos si es un buen médico, pensó Sakura.

—Bien, segunda pregunta. ¿Cómo es que ustedes, Inabi y Tekka, abandonaron el lugar sin revisar debidamente? ¡Necesitan cerciorarse bien! Al menos ellos dos se dieron cuenta del farol. Pero en todo el maldito rato que llevamos peleando no se han dado cuenta de que tenía cuatro clones escondidos bajo tierra.

Los chicos bajaron las miradas avergonzados, tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

—Y como he dicho antes de empezar, para pasar la prueba no hay límite de tiempo, sino de chakra. Lo habéis desperdiciado, en vez de esconderos y preservar chakra mientras planeabais una estrategia habéis hecho el tonto mientras yo prácticamente no he gastado chakra. Se os ha agotado y ya no podéis seguir. No sabéis distribuirlo y utilizarlo bien. No habéis pasado la prueba. —Ella se giró hacia el jefe del Clan. — No han pasado la prueba. Y como les he dicho, no voy a aceptarlos como a alumnos. Honestamente—Se giró hacia los chicos—Deberíais dejar de ser ninjas. Vosotros tres—señaló a Shisui, Inabi y a Tekka—Itachi, que todavía va a la academia os a superado, quizás no en técnica o poder, pero os a superado y con creces en inteligencia. Ha sido el que ha estado más cerca de conseguir los cascabeles. Así que considerándolo bien, Itachi, aprueba los exámenes de la academia y conviértete en un buen ninja, búscame si quieres mejorar, y vosotros, tontos insensatos, deberíais dejar vuestra renuncia en la mesa del Hokage.

.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Me gustaría utilizar un poco de su tiempo para aclarar unos cuantos puntos. _

_Especialmente para **Michelita-san (**Si hubiera podido te lo habría ecplicado por MP n·n**)**y demás personas que han leído y pensado lo mismo, espero que esto te aclare mi punto de vista_

_He recibido mensajes y comentarios acerca de Itachi. Bueno, en teoría, Itachi SI existe en esta época. Os diré como lo he deducido _

_1-. Primeramente Sakura tiene diecinueve años. Itachi es mayor que ella (y su generación, Naruto, Sasuke, etc.) por más o menos cuatro años. Así que con la sencilla razón de sumar y restar algunos numeros y teniendo en cuenta que ha viajado veinte años al pasado, si, Itachi tiene ahora cuatro o cinco años y está a la espera de ser hermano mayor._

_2-. Seguidamente, me gustaría deciros que después del ataque que "mató" a Obito, Rin murió a penas unos meses más tarde (no diré como para no dar spoiler del manga) y después, aproximadamente un año tomando como origen la "muerte" de Obito, el Kyuubi o Kurama, atacó a la villa siendo controlado por "Tobi". Entonces, Kakashi tendría aproximadamente catorce años, y después de doce años conocería al "Equipo Siete", y en ese momento tendría unos veintiséis. Sí parecen más crecidos en el manga o anime, eso ya no me concierne, yo solo sigo los cálculos y datos que he obtenido después de romperme la cabeza._

_3-. Finalmente, ¿por qué os cuento todo esto? Para que veáis que los cálculos e intermedios de tiempo son lo más acertados que han podido ser. Las edades han sido sacadas de un lugar llamado (o algo así) en donde te mencionan las edades de los personajes en las distintas partes de Naruto (Naruto y Naruto Shippuden) además de las edades en las que los fallecidos murieron. A partir de todos estos datos he hecho una serie de cálculos y me ha salido todo esto. No creo que haya ningún fallo, pero en el caso de que lo hubiera, simplemente piensen que es parte del fic o pregunten, ya que quizás pueda rectificar n.n_

_Espero que con estas simples razones, no os haya quedado ninguna duda al respecto. _

_(Espero que no haya quedado como que estoy enojada, al contrario, no os abstengáis en preguntar si hay alguna otra duda, os ayudaré a resolver las dudas tan bien como pueda)._

_PD: Gracias a todos por comentar el fic, me dan mucha alegría :)_

_**:¡UN AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** _

_Como bien sabéis, suelo actualizar todos los viernes (en mi zona horaria), sin embargo, el siguiente viernes, 30 de Agosto, me voy de vacaciones con la familia y no podré subir la continuación, tampoco podré hacerlo para la siguiente semana, así que lo más probable es que hasta el día **13 de Septiembre**, no haya actualización. Tampoco voy a subir las continuaciones solo para rellenar los días en los que no podré hacerlo, lo siento, pero entonces me quedaría sin margen de tiempo y capítulos, y una vez empezado el instituto se frenarían las actualizaciones todavía más de lo que harán (Aspiro a conseguir una beca de estudios para el primer año de Universidad, y para eso necesito estar entre los dos mejores de la clase y no soy precisamente un "cerebrito", así que prácticamente no podre avanzar en el fic porque estaré exprimiendo hasta la última gota de memoria y concentración en los estudios). _

_Dejad que me disculpe de antemano con todos vosotros por todo, solo os ruego que seáis pacientes conmigo y que no abandonéis el fic aunque no actualice tan seguido como hasta ahora, tened en cuenta que estoy de vacaciones (sin considerar los deberes de verano) y tengo tiempo, pero a partir de Septiembre... T^T_

_¡Kami, quiero llorar!_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer, agregar el fic a favoritos (o a mí, la autora) comentar y apoyarme. Espero leer vuestros comentarios sobre este capítulo, sinceramente, me encanta como es que acaba éste :)_


	10. Chapter 9

**Título**: Time to return

**Autor**: Tiny lizard

**Género**: Drama, Viajes en el Tiempo

**Público**: Mayores de 16, _si eres sensible de 18_.

**Advertencias**: Puede contener escenas que dañen tu sensibilidad.

**Publicaciones**: en fanfiction

**Resumen**: Ella busca poner fin a su sufrimiento, busca como nunca para poder volver al la normalidad su mundo...

La guerra produjo una masacre que acabó con todos sus amigos, Sakura Haruno solo desea que todo sea sólo una pesadilla. ¿Qué pasará cuando se le conceda ese deseo?

* * *

**— TIME TO RETURN—**

* * *

— **Capítulo 9**—

.

_Todo lo que necesita un ninja es el valor de nunca rendirse._

_Jiraiya, Sannin de Konoha_

.

.

El frustrado gruñido de Sakura se hizo evidente cuando vio como ese _médico _intentaba cerciorar la herida de un Jounin herido. Por todos los dioses, ¿También debería convertirse en una _sensei_ para esos tipos?

—Lo está haciendo mal, Tokiyama-san. Necesita estimular las células para que se reparen solas, sino su cuerpo olvidará como hacerlo por sí solo y podría morir con más facilidad.

Refunfuñando el médico cambió la forma de aplicar chakra ante la sospechosa mirada del Jounin. Después de todo ¿Quién podría confiar en el médico después de escuchar a Sakura?

—Sakura-san.

—Dime, Megu.

—Vuelve a tener visita, están esperando en la habitación de Uchiha-san y Hatake-san.

Sakura asintió, se preguntaba cuando tardarían en volver. Rió interiormente. Le gustaba eso de ser _sensei_, y empezaba a entender porque Kakashi-sensei les hacía tantas bromas pesadas. Era increíblemente divertido.

Sakura dejó la consulta y se dirigió a las habitaciones del hospital. Hacía un par de días que había ingresado allí a Kakashi y a Obito. Así Kakashi podía recuperarse mientras Obito descansaba después de las rehabilitaciones a las que se sometía.

También hacía un par de días que ella y Fugaku habían llegado a una tregua, después de todo el hombre no era tan malo.

_—No puede revocar de entrenarlos, Sakura-san._

_—Y no lo hago Fugaku-san, esto también es un entrenamiento, no querrá tener ninjas que no sepan capaces de decidir por ellos mismos, se lo aseguro. ¿Qué somos simples herramientas que solo obedecen ordenes? Sí, en lo teórico. Pero por encima de todo somos humanos, necesitamos decidir y seguir nuestras decisiones, porque si no nos convertiríamos en marionetas. Manipulables y sin iniciativa, ninjas así no valen la pena, puesto que morirán al mínimo contratiempo que haya en cualquier misión. Los estoy sacando de sus planes para ver si merecen o no ser ninjas, si no son capaces de venir y decirme lo que quieren no voy a entrenarlos, porque no podrán ser más que herramientas a manos de un titiritero. Y yo solo entrenaré a humanos, a ninjas. Así que déjalos, sin darles pistas. Me gustaría ver que harán. —Sakura sonrió tenuemente ante la mirada complacida de Fugaku._

_—Entiendo. Mis hijos estarán en buenas manos si usted los entrena, Sakura-san. Y, aunque en su momento fui rudo con usted, me gustaría disculparme._

_—Tranquilo, Fugaku-san, digamos que me debe una. Aprovecharé el momento necesario para pedir de vuelta mi favor._

_—Lo acepto, Sakura-san. Entonces, la veré cuando los chicos aprueben su primera prueba. Después de todo no hay límite de tiempo ¿verdad? —dijo descubriendo la verdad de esa prueba._

_—Me ha descubierto, señor. Mientras tengan chakra todavía pueden pasar. Un ninja debe ver a través de planes y maquinaciones, ¿ne? —Sakura bromeó._

_—Hai, y espero que sean capaces de hacerlo. Si por algún motivo eso no pasa, le permitiré suspenderlos o lo que sea que quiera hacer._

_—Tenemos un trato, Fugaku-san._

Así que tenía grandes esperanzas para que esos _visitantes _fueran los cuatro Uchiha.

Entró en la habitación de ese par y notó completamente el incomodo ambiente que había allí.

Rin se revolvía nerviosa en la silla colocada en medio de las dos camillas. Kakashi leía un libro desinteresadamente recargado en las almohadas y Obito jugaba con los pliegues de las sábanas desviando la mirada a cualquier lugar que no fuera a esos cuatro.

Inabi estaba de pie, en frente de Kakashi, taladrándolo de forma casi aterradora, Tekka se había sentado en otra de las sillas, justo al lado de la puerta, Shisui estaba mirando despreocupadamente por la ventana e Itachi estaba extendido en el suelo haciendo, lo que parecían, los deberes de la academia.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo poner serios a los Uchiha y aliviados al equipo de Minato.

—Sakura-san—empezó Shisui— Nos gustaría que volviera a hacernos la prueba. Hemos aprendido la lección.

Sakura ignoró por completo al chico y se dirigió a Obito. —Dime, ¿Cómo van las falanges?

—¿Falanges?

—Los dedos, Obito-kun—dijo algo nerviosa Rin a Obito.

—Oh, sí, mejorando, Sakura-san. La movilidad está casi recuperada. Solo me falta un poco de fuerza. —comentó mientras abría y cerraba la mano.

—Bien.

—Sakura-san, por favor, solo otra oportunidad—dijo esta vez Tekka, aunque fue igual de ignorado que su predecesor.

—Kakashi, ¿Tu chakra se está recuperando?

—Sí.

—¿Las costillas?

—También.

Sakura asintió complacida. —¿El Sharingan?

—Molestándome.

Sakura se acercó a él ignorando totalmente al grupo de Uchiha. —Déjame echar un vistazo.

Desenvolvió el vendado del Sharingan y le pidió que lo abriera. —A simple vista está bien, solo molesta porque es reciente, si sigue molestándote en un par de semanas ven a verme. Lo hiciste correctamente, Rin. Buen trabajo.

La muchacha sonrió orgullosa de alabaran su trabajo. Sakura pareció pensar un poco más acerca del trasplante y volvió a repetir explicándoselo a Kakashi, aunque parecía que se lo decía a si misma.

—Estoy casi segura que la causa es el chakra y el tiempo. Es demasiado reciente. Pero puedo arreglarlo si, como te he dicho, sigue molestándote en un par de semanas, pero me gustaría dejarlo curarse naturalmente. No habrá problemas de ceguera con tu Sharingan, Kakashi, pero sí de chakra, usarlo consume chakra que tú no estás acostumbrado a usar. Así que se responsable en su uso.

El Hatake asintió mientras la pelirrosa envolvía de nuevo el ojo. —Tápalo para evitar un desgaste.

—Sí.

—Sensei. No necesito acabar la academia para saber que quiero que usted me entrene. Onegai. —dijo ahora Itachi.

—Entendido Itachi, ya te lo dije. A ti te acepto. —Sakura revolvió el cabello del pequeño Uchiha.

—Demo, Sakura-sensei, usted dijo…

—Es una orden, Itachi. Puedes ser mi alumno, pero solo tú. No aceptaré otra cosa. Pero entrenar tu solo será aburrido así que te dejaré elegir. —Sakura sacó los tres cascabeles, sorprendiendo a Kakashi, Obito y a Rin. ¿Cómo sabía acerca de esa prueba?

—Elige quién de ellos estará con nosotros. Es una orden.

Un tenso silencio se extendió en la sala. Rin estaba intentando por todos los medios no sonreír. Era increíblemente nostálgico.

—No voy a hacer eso. Sensei.

—¿Estás desobedeciendo mi orden? —Sakura hizo más denso su chakra, haciendo que una extraña aura intimidante invadiera el pequeño cuarto del hospital.

—Sí. Sensei. Mis compañeros, ellos son más importantes que cualquier orden. Usted me hizo ver eso.

—¿Entonces qué harás? ¿Sacrificarás tu futuro prometedor por ellos?

—Sí.

—Los que desobedecen ordenes son escoria, no merecen vivir en el mundo ninja.

Itachi parpadeó asustado. Pero no apartó la mirada.

—Pero, los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria, Itachi, ellos no merecen ni ser recordados.

Ella le pellizcó la nariz graciosamente mientras Obito y Kakashi la miraban anonadados. Esas eran las palabras de Obito.

—Habéis pasado la prueba, _mocosos_, pero espero que os quede claro que ha sido gracias a Itachi. — Ella lo agarró y lo alzó en sus brazos para ponerlo encima de su hombro. —Así que Itachi, eres el líder de los _mocosos_.

Ella rió ante la mirada derrotada de Inabi y la incrédula de Tekka. Poco después se le unió un risueño Shisui. Mientras tanto, Itachi se sonrojaba por momentos.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Y tú qué dices, Inabi? Estás muy callado.

El susodicho la miró fijamente. —No voy a llamarte sensei.

—No te lo he pedido, Uchiha. Estoy de acuerdo mientras me respetes. Soy mayor que tu y te supero en rango y experiencia. —dijo Sakura poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

—Hmp.

Sakura detuvo su risa. Y su expresión decayó. Bajó a Itachi y le volvió a pellizcar la nariz. —Nos vemos mañana por la tarde, _alumnos_. Sean puntuales.

Sakura desapareció ante la mirada confusa de casi todos los presentes. Para bien o para mal, solo Obito sabía lo que le pasaba.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Inabi sin intentar esconder su curiosidad.

—Eres idiota. —murmuró Obito, frunciéndole el ceño.

—¿Qué dijiste? —amenazó Inabi.

—Me has oído Inabi. Sakura-san amaba a sus compañeros de equipo, uno de ellos era un Uchiha. Deberías haber tenido un poco de tacto.

—Hmp, no he hecho nada.

—Lo has hecho inconscientemente. Ya sabes, ese extraño monosílabo que ni existe que todos los Uchiha hacéis. —dijo ahora Rin, intentando aligerar el ambiente. —Le debes recordar a su compañero de equipo.

—No es mi culpa. —Giró la cabeza y salió de ese cuarto seguido de Tekka.

—Entonces ¿de verdad su compañero de equipo era un Uchiha? —dijo Shisui.

—Así es. Habla mucho de ellos. El otro era un Uzumaki, ya sabes, como la esposa del Shodaime. —respondió Obito. A él le agradaba Shisui, y esa era el único motivo por el que le daba explicaciones.

—Por eso es tan buena luchando contra el Sharingan. Está acostumbrada.

Obito asintió. —Tened cuidado con ella. Le debéis recordar terriblemente al Uchiha que conoció.

Shisui asintió repetidamente mientras Itachi deslizaba la mirada hacia la puerta por la que había salido la pelirrosa.

_Ellos no sabían que aun solo con su presencia, dolorosos recuerdos inundaban la mente de Sakura._

—Sakura.

El espíritu del Shodaime flotaba cabeza abajo en frente de la pelirrosa mientras ésta estaba acurrucada en su cama.

—No tienes porque ponerte así ¿Sabes?

El bulto de mantas y sabanas se removió. —Lo sé.

Hashirama no sabía qué hacer. Tampoco sabía muy bien que le pasaba. Aunque deducía que la añoranza tenía mucho que ver.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No, la verdad…

El fantasma suspiró mientras giraba sobre sí mismo. —¿Sabes? a veces hablar ayuda.

Sakura se destapó un poco dejando a la vista su cara. —Lo sé. Pero no quiero a ponerme a llorar.

Hashirama sonrió. —No tienes motivos. Pronto se solucionará y podrás volver a verlos.

—Pero, ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si meto la pata? Un solo error y ellos…—Sakura no pudo continuar. Y hundió nuevamente la cara entre las sabanas.

—Bueno, tenemos suerte que en este mundo no existen los "_Y si…"_, Sakura, eres la mujer más testaruda que he conocido jamás. Y mi esposa y nieta eran _muy_ testarudas. Si te propones algo, lo harás. Y no meterás la pata, eres discípula de Tsunade, y ahora parece que también mía. No debes preocuparte.

Sakura asintió mientras Hashirama la miraba.

—Los extraño. Mucho.

—Es normal.

—Sí. Pero duele mucho, Hashirama.

—Si no doliera no estarías aquí, Sakura. Duele porque los amas. Y estas aquí por que los amas.

Sakura sacó las fotos que había cogido de su tiempo y empezó a observarlas, deteniéndose en la foto del equipo siete.

—Éramos un desastre. No sé ni cómo pudieron unirnos en el mismo equipo. ¿Sabes? Aunque Naruto era un bobo tenía potencial, y Sasuke era un loco maníaco de la venganza, pero era una persona que se preocupaba por nosotros. Y yo, en ese entonces era una cría que solo se preocupaba por si misma y se auto-compadecía. Y sensei, Kakashi-sensei, nos amaba, pero nunca se abrió lo suficiente con nosotros. Nunca conocí al verdadero Kakashi Hatake. Solo conocí a su sombra. Un equipo que solo era unido por la fe de Naruto estaba destinado a romperse. Aunque claro, si él no hubiera… si él…

—Lo entiendo, la fe de ese muchacho no hubiera sido rota tan fácilmente, por lo que vi en mi estado resucitado bien podría haber movido alguna que otra montaña, oh ¿pero que digo? ¡Si unió cinco naciones ninjas que se odiaban mutuamente! Él es, probablemente, la única persona capaz de ganarte en tozudez.

Sakura sonrió tenuemente. Acariciando levemente el marco de la foto.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Hashirama sonrió alegre de que su amiga volviera a ser ella misma.

—Entonces… ¿Qué les dirás cuando los veas?

Sakura pareció meditarlo mucho, pero sinceramente no necesitaba decirles nada. —Supongo que les daré la paliza de su vida... y probablemente también les chille hasta dejarme la voz, pero habrá merecido la pena dejarles un buen dolor de cabeza, ellos me hicieron algo peor.

Hashirama rió ante lo dicho por Sakura, y no precisamente porque se lo tomara en forma de broma, sino porque sabía que lo decía peligrosamente en serio.

Tras unos minutos, la pelirrosa salió de entre el lío de sabanas y frazadas y dejó el pequeño album de fotos y la foto de su equipo que había sacado en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

—Supongo que no tiene caso estar deprimida. Solo es un estorbo en mi misión. Y estar triste no solucionará nada.

—Bien dicho, Sakura. —Hashirama giró sobre sí mismo mientras parecía estirarse en el aire. —¿Y ahora que harás?

— Creo que planificar la tortura de unos cuantos Uchiha y del grupo de mi sensei… ¿Solo cuan extraño suena eso?

—No más raro que estar hablando con alguien estando muerto y veinte años en el pasado.

—Tienes un punto.

* * *

_Una semana después..._

* * *

—Ni hablar. —Obito parecía totalmente reacio.

—A mi me parece buena idea—susurró Sakura, sonriendo,

—No, no lo es, Sakura-sempai—comentó casi en un gruñido Kakashi.

—¿Tu qué opinas Rin? — preguntó ignorando al par de chicos.

—Me, me parece buena idea—murmuró algo cohibida.

—**¡Qué!** —gritaron a la vez Obito y Kakashi—**¡Estás loca!**

Sakura rió y ese par le dirigió una mala mirada—Oh, vamos. Eso fue gracioso, ustedes de acuerdo es algo raro de ver.

—Lo raro es que usted proponga un entrenamiento con los Uchiha, Sakura-san.

—Oh, Obito, no empieces. ¿No me decías tú que no eran tan malos? Pues te tomo la palabra. Además, el único problema es Inari, y lo tengo controlado, Itachi y Shisui son bastante agradables, con el encanto Uchiha y sus estúpidos monosílabos, pero entran dentro del comportamiento normal en una persona, incluso Shisui me recuerda algo a ti, Obito. Tekka… bueno, el no es problema desde que le pateé el trasero, desde entonces no ha vuelto a molestar.

—¿Pero en serio, Sakura-san, debemos hacer un entrenamiento con ellos?

—También eres un Uchiha, Obito, y Kakashi debe aprender a usar el Sharingan, y tú a luchar con un ojo en vez de un par. A Rin también le irá bien el entrenamiento. Os lo juro, no os arrepentiréis.

Obito cruzó los brazos mientras se quejaba, poco después Rin le golpeó suavemente el brazo mientras Obito hacía un puchero que le recordó terriblemente a Naruto. ¿Así se había sentido Kakashi-sensei al verlos? Con Kakashi como Sasuke, Naruto como Obito, y ella como Rin. Era como ver a sus compañeros.

—Solo espero, Sakura-sempai, que sepa lo que está haciendo—replicó Kakashi con un suspiro de resignación.

—Oh, me lastimas, Hatake, yo siempre sé lo que estoy haciendo—Sakura pareció pensar en algo y luego agregó con una sonrisa misteriosa—o la mayoría de las veces.

* * *

_Día después, madrugada..._

* * *

—Ni hablar— replicó Inabi. Haciendo a Sakura resoplar de asombro.

—Realmente no quiero volver a tener esta discusión, y menos aun sabiendo que voy a ganarla.

Inabi le envió una mirada llena de rencor e indignación.

—Haruno-san, no creo que esté en su sano juicio, ni tampoco en su derecho decidir, así que tampoco veo la razón por la que ganará esta discusión.

—Bueno, la razón es simple y tiene nombre. Tengo el permiso y consentimiento de Fugaku-san.

Ella vio casi con deleite la mirada derrotada de Inabi y triunfante, se apresuró a reunir a los siete chicos en la entrada del barrio Uchiha.

—Bien, primero que nada, ya sé que se conocen, pero vamos a hacer un recordatorio.

Y así, una sucesión de nombres, apellidos, edades y rangos hizo que el ambiente se tensara más allá de lo posible.

—Entonces, queridos alumnos míos, hoy vamos a hacer una pequeña excursión a los montes de atrás del barrio Uchiha, aprovechando que se ha hecho un cese al fuego en la guerra. Hoy es un fantástico día para el entrenamiento que vamos a hacer.

—Sensei—dijo algo extrañado Shisui—Hoy está nublado y no parece ser un _fantástico_ día, precisamente.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Shisui, las nubes son fantásticas en este momento, y los días con niebla serán aún mejores.

—No entiendo... —dijo Tekka.

—Oh, no te preocupes, definitivamente entenderás. — Los labios de la pelirrosa se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa haciendo estremecer ligeramente a los chicos que la miraban.

No querían ir, definitivamente no, no sentían ni una pizca de ganas de seguir a la mujer que avanzaba delante de ellos con paso firme mientras tarareaba la canción _Kagome kagome.._.

_Kami-sama, protégeme._

Sakura disfrutaba haciendo poner nerviosos al grupo que había decidido seguirla. Le agradaba esa canción, le traía recuerdos de cuando era niña, cuando la ingenuidad invadía su mundo y era feliz con Ino. Recordaba la canción, recordaba los sentimientos… Siempre le había traído un desagradable escalofrío, esa canción… Pero le agradaba porque era buena en ese juego, siempre ganaba. Y brillantemente se le acababa de ocurrir una fantástica idea para la práctica. Disfrutaría con eso también, estaba segura de que más de alguno de sus alumnos se sonrojaría hasta las orejas.

Llegaron al lugar, situado en un monte rodeado por el bosque Uchiwa, era bastante elevado, y el barranco que tenía enfrente era perfecto para la demostración que tenía en mente, las nubes pasaban justo debajo.

Se giró observando al jadeante Obito y a los irritados Inari y Kakashi. Los demás estaban medianamente enteros. Sonrió divertida.

—Ara, ara… ¿Ya cansados? —Supuso que no, o al menos no querían demostrarlo. El gruñido que dejaron escapar se lo afirmó. — Bien, empezaremos por la parte sencilla. Detectar y diferenciar el chakra.

—No somos ninjas sensores, Sakura-sempai— comentó Kakashi sin mucho ánimo, casi sonaba aburrido.

—Eso no quiere decir que no debas saber detectar chakra, Kakashi. Sé que dije que os enseñaría a usar el Sharingan—dijo refiriéndose a los portadores— pero no os voy a malcriar, una vez sepáis detectar y diferenciar todo bien, lo aplicaréis al doujutsu, no os dejaré hacerlo de la otra manera. Hay muchos tipos de chakra, benévolo, maligno, y el chakra de cada persona es diferente en su esencia, oh, y también se adapta a sus sentimientos y emociones. Eso quiere decir que si te quieren matar lo vas a notar, pero no hace falta que lo veas o lo escuches, si notas y sientes su chakra desde lejos serás precavido y no harás tonterías, te ocultarás y serás más sigiloso. Si uno de tus compañeros se acerca no le lanzarás un ejército de shuriken solo porque escuchaste algo. Y si uno de tu escuadrón está malherido, envenenado o simplemente no está al cien por cien, lo notarás, y tus tácticas serán más favorables y adecuadas a la situación, por lo tanto…

—El éxito de la misión será más elevado y el número de heridos y bajas menor o casi nulo. — afirmó Itachi.

—Exacto, veo que me has entendido Itachi, por eso es tan importante. Los compañeros son lo más importante.

Inari bufó con incredulidad pero no mencionó nada. Tekka hizo un gesto incomodo pero tampoco dijo nada, por lo que había notado Sakura acerca de ese chico, su carácter era más bien prudente, al principio había pensado que era falta de carácter, pero poco después desechó la idea. Callado esperaba la oportunidad que necesitaba y actuaba según lo que la ocasión necesitara. Si Inari hubiese dicho algo y ella no le hubiera reprendido él habría apoyado su decisión. Cualquiera podría haber pensado que era falta de personalidad, pero ella había visto ese brillo calculador en su mirada. La había clasificado como alguien peligroso y no haría el primer movimiento, dejaría que otro lo hiciera.

Sakura apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño en una mueca graciosa. —Bien, haré una pequeña selección con un ejercicio básico. Los que no superen la prueba repetirán el ejercicio hasta que les salga un mínimo de diez veces seguidas. Para la selección solo con cinco veces consecutivas bastaran.

— ¿De qué trata el ejercicio, Sakura-sensei?

_Kami-sama, protégeme._

—¿Sabéis jugar a _Kagome, Kagome_?

.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Nuevamente voy a comentar el final de mi fic, espero que no os moleste que dedique un pequeño espacio para **Amantedelacomida**, nombre largo por cierto... _

_Bueno, me siento identificada con tu comentario, yo también me he pasado un buen par de horas enfrente de la pantalla buscando fics de viajes en el tiempo. Prácticamente no hay nada, y los que hay (a excepción de algún que otro) no me agradan o simplemente no soporto su forma de narrar (soy algo quisquillosa con mis lecturas ¬¬u) Así que me gustaría recomendar una serie de historias de este tipo que me han fascinado: Sich in Time, versión en español, se ha quedado en el capítulo 20, creo, pero vale la pena leerlo. También está The blind and te unseeing, tambiñen hay una versión en español... ah, también hay uno que se llama Somos un equipo de nuevo (diría que ese fue el primero que leí...) y hay uno que me dejó con muchísima intriga, se llamaba conviviendo en ¿mi niñez?, me reí también un buen rato, creo recordar. También hay uno que es, primera vez que leo un fic así, por cierto, Kakashi, Sakura 1, 2 y 3, completo y bastante entretenido. Hay otro un tanto diferente llamado Welcome to the middle ages!, está bastante divertido, te lo recomiendo ;)_

_Ara, ara, me estoy muriendo de sueño (a causa del horrible, aunque es fantástico reencontrarse con tus amigos, primer día de instituto) _

_Nuevamente agradezco a todas las personas los grandiosos comentarios, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo (y de hacer los capítulos largos, este era la mitad, pero me entusiasmé solo con leer otra vez los comentarios)._

_Perdonen también el tiempo, como ya advertí, no volveré a actualizar en un mes... Es horrible, lo sé, pero, pero, pero... Los estudios son lo primero... Dios, me recuerdo a mis padres._

_**:¡UN AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** _

_Como bien sabéis, suelo actualizar todos los viernes (en mi zona horaria), sin embargo, acabo de empezar el curso, el anterior a la Universidad, así que lo más probable es que hasta el día **11 de Octubre**, no haya actualización. Tampoco voy a subir las continuaciones solo para rellenar los días en los que no podré hacerlo, lo siento, pero entonces me quedaría sin margen de tiempo y capítulos, como ya he comentado, aspiro a conseguir una beca de estudios para el primer año de Universidad, y para eso necesito estar entre los dos mejores de la clase y no soy precisamente un "cerebrito", así que prácticamente no podre avanzar en el fic porque estaré exprimiendo hasta la última gota de memoria y concentración en los estudios. Una vez al mes me parece razonable, tortuoso, pero aceptable, tengo algún que otro fic que no actualizo en márgenes menores a los tres o cuatro meses..._

_Dejad que me disculpe de antemano con todos vosotros por todo, solo os ruego que seáis pacientes conmigo y que no abandonéis el fic aunque no actualice tan seguido como hasta ahora (benditas Vacaciones que ya se acabaron T^T)_

_¡Kami, quiero llorar!_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer, agregar el fic a favoritos (o a mí, la autora) comentar y apoyarme. Espero leer vuestros comentarios sobre este capítulo, sinceramente, me encanta como es que acaba éste :)_


	11. Chapter 10

**Título**: Time to return

**Autor**: Tiny lizard

**Género**: Drama, Viajes en el Tiempo

**Público**: Mayores de 16, _si eres sensible de 18_.

**Advertencias**: Puede contener escenas que dañen tu sensibilidad.

**Publicaciones**: en fanfiction

**Resumen**: Ella busca poner fin a su sufrimiento, busca como nunca para poder volver al la normalidad su mundo...

La guerra produjo una masacre que acabó con todos sus amigos, Sakura Haruno solo desea que todo sea sólo una pesadilla. ¿Qué pasará cuando se le conceda ese deseo?

* * *

**— TIME TO RETURN—**

* * *

— **Capítulo 10**—

.

_Todo lo que necesita un ninja es el valor de nunca rendirse._

_Jiraiya, Sannin de Konoha_

.

.

Las voces, del grupo que Sakura entrenaba, resonaban entre los altos picos de la montaña que era rodeada por el bosque Uchiwa. Sakura había peleado, y mucho, pues hasta que no les convenció de que tenían que dejar las voces tímidas y hacer uso de sus pulmones, solo vocecillas, gruñidos, y algún que otro rugido tambaleante, se escucharon.

Tal y como ella había predicho, los chicos se sonrojaron, menos Itachi y Rin, que mas bien, parecía que se lo pasaban bien. Rin había pasado la prueba, al igual que Kakashi y Obito. El grupo de cuatro Uchiha, sin embargo, había fallado constantemente en la prueba que les había impuesto Sakura.

Ellos debían jugar a _Kagome, Kagome._ Con los ojos vendados y con un genjutsu que Sakura les había aplicado, podían escuchar pero no orientarse, así que les sería imposible detectar a la persona que hacía de _Oni_, así que lo único que podían hacer era detectar su chakra. Pero, claro, había al menos unos cincuenta metros entre ellos. Así que era algo complicado si no sabías como hacerlo.

Sakura observó con algo de lástima a los Uchiha, ella también hubiera abusado del Sharingan si lo hubiera tenido en su juventud. Después de todo, los humanos buscaban el camino fácil y no el correcto, en su mayoría de veces.

Sakura continuó observando cómo Inabi saltaba entre los árboles para alejarse. Había vuelto a perder. Pero eso los haría insistir, pues su orgullo les impedía rendirse en algo como _un juego de niños._

Sakura aguantó una risa al ver a Shisui arremeter contra un árbol pensando que se trataba de Inabi. Poco después Tekka había logrado pasar la prueba.

—Bien, ustedes cuatro pasarán al siguiente nivel. Itachi, Inabi, Shisui… Cuando terminen quiero cincuenta sentadillas.

Escuchó el gruñido de frustración de Inabi, pero no hubo queja alguna. El era, quizás, la persona que más le recordaba a Sasuke. Orgulloso, arrogante, competitivo… y con el mismo carácter gruñón.

Sakura se alejó lo más que pudo del entrenamiento de esos tres, hasta llegar a una enorme explanada. Se giró mientras encaraba al grupo de tres hombres y una mujer mientras les sonreía.

—Nuestro siguiente ejercicio será un poco más complicado. —Sakura juntó sus manos en forma de sello e hizo un agujero. Seguidamente lo llenó de agua con un jutsu Suiton. El pequeño lago tenía forma circular.

Con un salto, la pelirrosa se situó en el centro del lago juntando un poco de chakra en la planta de los pies. —Quien quiera seguir con el entrenamiento que dé un paso al frente.

Los chicos avanzaron haciendo una serie de ondas en el agua. Sakura los miró seriamente. —Esta parte del entrenamiento te ayuda a enfocar y canalizar tu chakra de forma, y escuchadme bien, correcta. No simple o medianamente bien. Os dará un manejo del chakra que solo pueden llegar a alcanzar los ninjas médicos Jounin.

Los ojos de Rin centellearon con la ilusión. —¿Qué debemos hacer?

Sakura miró con algo de molestia a Rin, no le gustaba que la interrumpiesen, si ella hubiera sido Naruto ahora mismo estaría hundiéndose en el agua. Bueno, tampoco es que tuviera una regla de desigualdad. Envió una pequeña corriente de chakra hacia Rin, que instantáneamente se hundió en el agua. Sakura rió con gusto, era tan divertido eso de ser sensei.

—Digamos que el objetivo es no caerse.

—¡Rin! —Obito le tendió la mano—¿Estás bien?

La muchacha frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los labios. No aceptó la mano de Obito y se puso de pie otra vez. — No te preocupes, Obito-kun, no voy a dejar que unas cuantas olas me hundan. Voy a convertirme en una grandiosa ninja medico, y nosotros no nos acobardamos ante nada.

Sakura escaneó con aprobación a Rin, su shishou, Tsunade, le había dicho que no cualquiera podía hacerse médico, se necesitaban _un par de bolas_, le dijo, unas agallas que los débiles no podían tener si no tenían el valor para seguir hacia delante. Una mente flexible y fría en las operaciones, y la tremenda necesidad de vivir bajo presión. Después de todo, los médicos no eran dioses que revivían a la gente, pero podían impedir que muriesen. Y eso, pensaba Sakura, era lo que ella entendió cuando le _demandó_ a Tsunade que la hiciera su discípula.

—Bien, entonces, me gustaría deciros que os apoyo, pero justamente haré lo contrario. —Poco después los cuatro chicos estaban chapoteando en el agua.

* * *

—Maldición. —Inari maldecía nuevamente mientras se quitaba la camiseta, más empapada de lo que podría estar un pez, y la dejaba en el suelo. —Bien, otra vez.

La pelirrosa arqueó una ceja con incredulidad. Llevaban exactamente dieciocho horas con veintidós minutos entrenando, nueve de las cuales las había pasado viendo el aburrido agitar de los brazos de los chicos que la salpicaban con agua.

—Sabes, Inari, me alegra que hayas… _profundizado_ tanto con el entrenamiento, pero creo que deberíamos parar por hoy.

—Pues crees mal. Otra vez.

Sakura estuvo a punto de perder los estribos y empezar a reírse, pero no solo sonreír, no, a grandes, enormes y gigantes carcajadas. Inari parecía un niño obstinado, y quizás, realmente lo fuera.

Tosió un par de veces y se dispuso a iniciar uno de esos monólogos que acostumbraban a quitar las ganas de continuar a la gente con su obstinación. — La falta de chakra produce cansancio, fatiga, calambres, fiebre, agotamiento físico y psicológico, temblores, arcadas y hasta veces vómitos, mal funcionamiento de la regulación del mismo chakra, espasmos, somnolencia, pérdida de consciencia…—Sakura continuó unos cuantos minutos más, tan seguidamente que parecía que no estuviese respirando— así que Inabi, se inteligente y digiere lo que acabo de decir y, ahora, una última cosa… "Perder hoy puede ser un ganar mañana" reflexiona sobre tus errores de hoy y utilízalos para enfrentarte a los obstáculos de mañana.

—Pero, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias…— se sinceró.

—No creo que lo estés haciendo, el entrenamiento no termina hoy, ni siquiera mañana, no hay razón para apresurarse. Ser impaciente no es bueno para un ninja. La paciencia acostumbra a ser una mejor opción.

Sakura se sentó a su lado. Girando la cabeza se fijó que los otros se habían quedado completamente dormidos, y no le extrañaba, ya era media noche.

—Pero tampoco pienso que la impaciencia se mala. Sin ella muchos sucesos que son considerados milagros no hubieran sucedido. —Sakura se levantó y agarró la camiseta de Inari. Éste solo la escudriñaba con atención. Sakura usó un poco de chakra para extraer el agua de la camiseta empapada, formando una amorfa esfera que rodeaba su mano.

—Increíble…—Inabi se reprendió, estaba empezando a aceptar a esa mujer, y no le gustaba.

—¿Verdad? —sonrió algo nostálgica—sufrí mucho para poder controlar este manejo del chakra—Sakura se quitó los guantes y le mostró al Uchiha las numerosas cicatrices que tenía en sus manos. — Estoy orgullosa de cada una de ellas, pero a la vez algo frustrada, ¿Sabías que la primera vez que intenté hacer un escalpelo de chakra me estalló en la cara? Fue terrible, shishou se enojó tanto conmigo que me hizo hacer cinco mil sentadillas y me ordenó que subiera y bajara quinientas veces las escaleras auxiliares del hospital. "Hasta que no acabes no quiero verte" me dijo. Tardé tres días en volver a moverme lo suficientemente bien como para andar.

—Hmp, debías ser débil, entonces. —comentó el Uchiha.

—Sí, lo era, terriblemente débil, y aun me considero débil.

Inabi parpadeó sorprendido de que alguien aceptara tan fácilmente una cosa como esa. —Si te subestimas nunca llegarás lejos. —murmuró.

—¿Me estás animando, Uchiha? —le contestó burlona, levantándose, mientras se dirigía hacia los que estaban durmiendo.

—Yo no animo, Sakura-san. Me limito a repetir lo que me enseñan.

—Bueno, entonces aprende esto, no está bien subestimarse, pero conocer los límites sobre uno mismo te hará más fuerte.

El silencio estuvo presente durante un buen rato de la caminata. Habían despertado al equipo Hatake y a Tekka, no habían podido despertar a Shisui, y Sakura no permitió que despertaran a Itachi. Mientras andaban, se fijo que Rin andaba algo tambaleante, y Kakashi intentaba no hacerlo mientras mantenía derecho a Obito. Tekka e Inabi eran los que mejor andaban.

Sakura tuvo el máximo cuidado al andar para no despertar al perceptivo Itachi, e Inari simplemente andaba desinteresado con un babeante Shisui en su espalda. Dejaron primero al dormilón, después se despidieron de Kakashi y Rin, y Sakura le dijo a Obito que la esperara en el parque que estaba a un par de calles de allí.

Tekka se fue un par de de casas antes e Inari y ella fueron a dejar a Itachi a su casa.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el rostro de Fugaku los recibió con alivio. Quien acogió a Itachi entre sus brazos. —¿Cómo fue?

—Bien, todos pasaron el primer entrenamiento, y van por buen camino con el segundo. Dígale a Itachi que se tome una semana de descanso… No quiero que se presione mucho, puede llegar a perjudicar su control de chakra en un futuro.

—Hai, así se lo haré saber. Buenas noches, sensei.

Fugaku cerró la puerta detrás de sí, seguidamente el par de jóvenes se dispusieron a irse hacia sus casas.

—También digo esto para ti y los otros, mañana tomaros el día libre.

—Pero…

—La falta de chakra produce cansancio, fatiga…

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo, mañana no me moveré de casa. —Le cortó el Uchiha.

—Así me gusta Uchiha. —Sakura pareció meditar durante un rato sobre alguna cosa que la molestaba. —Espera, mejor no, Inabi, pásate mañana por mi casa. Quiero revisar tus tenketsu, creo que hay algo mal con ellos.

El Uchiha no preguntó. Con un suave meneo de su cabeza, dio un giro sobre sus talones y se alejó de donde se encontraba la pelirrosa.

.

* * *

.

Sakura maldecía mentalmente mientras estaba a punto de darse a sí misma una paliza mental. Estúpida ella, ¿desde cuanto era tan descuidada?

Dos pares de ojos Uchiha la observaban esperando un movimiento en falso.

—¿Quién es usted?

Sakura tragó. ¿Ya había dicho que era estúpida? Kami-sama ¡Había olvidado guardar la foto! Simplemente cómo pudo ser tan descuidada.

—Ese es Kakashi, está algo mayor, pero lo es. Tiene la misma cara de idiota. —Dijo Obito.

—Yo, uh, ¿Clasificado? —me atragante por lo insegura que me sentía.

—Obito, ve a por los ANBU, hay un espía aquí.

Obito se puso pálido. —Oye. No creo que sea un espía.

—Seguro tenía planeado el ataque de Iwa, no te curó de lo que ella dice, era un genjutsu. Sí, ella es fuerte, pero solo es una impostora.

Inabi la fulminaba con la mirada. Se sentía horrible. ¿Y ahora qué haría? ¿Que se suponía que tenía que hacer con su plan si había quedado descubierto? Y dejando de lado su misión… Se sentía horrible, una timadora, peor… No le gustaba saber lo que ocurriría y no poder salvar a todas esas personas. Lo detestaba. Había detestado no haber podido librar de esa horrible experiencia a Obito, casi se rompió al ver a su sensei de nuevo vivo, al Tercero… a todos. Tan esperanzada con la idea de salvarlos…

—Yo, estoy una misión. Una rango SS, no puedo decírosla. Yo, simplemente, no puedo. —La voz de la pelirrosa salió lastimosamente como un gemido ahogado.

—Obito, ve.

Sakura vio dudar a Obito, también su mirada traicionada. Él empezó a andar. Y ella chasqueó la lengua con desagrado. No le gustaba lo que iba a hacer.

—Lo siento, no puedo permitirlo.

No pudieron hacer nada, ella los dejó inconscientes. Inabi se resistió, pero no lo suficiente.

—_Zorra…_

_—¿Qué harás ahora?_

—¿Sinceramente? no lo sé.

_—Ve con Saru. Él entenderá… Llama también a los Uchiha, con Fugaku y Mikoto. Eso debería ser suficiente._

Sakura miró a los dos chicos que estaban extendidos en el suelo. Suspiró intentando aliviar un poco de tensión.

—Esto no debería haber pasado.

Hashirama miró con comprensión a la pelirrosa. —_No creo que sea tan grave. Hasta creo que arreglará algunas cosas. Podríamos solucionar la masacre, y podríamos acabar con varias de las tragedias que están por pasar._

—Voy a borrarles la memoria.

—_Me lo temía._

—Pero primero necesito la autorización de los altos cargos.

—_No será difícil demostrar que dices la verdad. Si te cuestionan manda un poco de chakra hacia el colgante, con chakra extra, senjutsu por supuesto, debería poder hacerme visible, también tienes el contracto de las babosas y el Byakugou no In… _—Hashirama hizo una pequeña pausa. —_Hasta mi hermano se lo creería._

Sakura pareció aliviarse un poco. El Nidaime era una persona… bueno, todo lo contrario que el Shodaime. Serio, algo arrogante, severo, estoico y sereno, de pensamiento lógico y pragmático. Si él podía creer en lo que estaba por contar, vaya que su discípulo también lo haría.

.

* * *

.

—Así que… Sakura-san. Dice ser usted una… ¿persona del futuro?

—Sí.

Inabi, ahora consciente, parpadeó. —¿De verdad crees que nos lo vamos a tragar? Eres un espía.

—Si lo fuera ahora mismo no estarías lanzando veneno con esa lengua, Inari. —Cansada de sus bombas verbales, Sakura le hizo callar.

—Tengo pruebas. La primera, es la foto—ella la puso encima de la mesa—Mi equipo lo conformaban Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke— Los Uchiha se tensaron ante la mención de su apellido. —Nuestro Jounin a cargo fue Hatake Kakashi.

—Por eso sabías acerca de la prueba de los cascabeles… ¿También fue él el que te enseñó las palabras que le dije para ir a rescatar a Rin? —Preguntó Obito, empezando a asimilar todo, a creerlo.

—Sí, "Quienes abandonan las reglas son escoria, pero quien abandona a sus compañeros son la peor de las escorias." Él en su momento nos dijo que esa fue una lección que aprendió con la muerte de su mejor amigo. Años después descubrí que el que inculcó en nuestro equipo esto, la única regla que seguíamos en verdad, fue Obito Uchiha.

—¿E-eso quiere decir que moriré? —preguntó asustado Obito.

—No lo harás, yo lo impedí ¿recuerdas? Te salve de Iwa, hubieras muerto allí, o bueno teóricamente.

—¿Teóricamente? —Preguntó ahora Fugaku.

— Obito Uchiho sería "rescatado" por Uchiha Madara, que sobrevivió gracias al chakra del Juubi que se inyectaba en el cuerpo. Entonces fue cuando los ninjas de Kiri secuestraron a Rin, introdujeron el Sanbi en ella para que atacara a Konoha desde adentro, Kakashi, intentando salvarla acabó matándola y Obito, calló en la locura volviéndose el malvado Uchiha que bajo el mandato de Madara y sus maquinaciones, inició la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, uniendo las cinco Gran Naciones Ninjas en contra de Akatsuki y el ejército de Zetsu blancos, el plan del Tsukiyomi infinito, la resurrección de centenares de Shinobis y del árbol de chakra… que acabó con más de cien mil vidas humanas.

—¿Me volveré un loco psicópata? —Ahora pálido, Obito se dejó caer en el suelo.

—¿Otra guerra? —Preguntó desesperado el Sandaime.

—¿Seguro que no te dejas algo más? ¿Cómo que el Clan Uchiha fue masacrado o que Konoha fue destruida por una gran explosión de chakra? —Preguntó sarcástico, e incrédulo, Inabi.

Pero Sakura, impresionada, abrió los ojos algo sorprendida. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿El clan fue masacrado? —Exclamó Fugaku.

—Uh, sí, por Uchiha Itachi, más o menos pasará de aquí unos nueve años.

—P-por nuestro Itachi. — Mikoto, acariciando su hinchada barriga mientras empalidecía. —Pero, esto… ¿Por qué?

—Para proteger a Sasuke.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Mikoto.

—Sasuke Uchiha, mi compañero de equipo. —Ella pensó durante un momento, y luego señaló su barriga. —Su hijo y hermano menor de Itachi-san. El sabía del golpe de estado que querían los Uchiha, no podía permitir otra guerra, y menos que su hermano se viera implicado. Pero eso no fue todo, Shimura Danzo como que medio-amenazó a Itachi, haciéndole elegir matar a todos en su clan, o dejar libre de la muerte a su hermano y matar al resto. Él eligió cargar con todo y arrasar con la vida de todo Uchiha, con sus padres, todo para salvar a su hermano menor y a Konoha… Uchiha Obito le ayudó, también. Aunque en ese momento creía que era Madara… Después se unió a Akatsuki, volviéndose el malo de todo, haciendo ir a Sasuke-kun por el camino de la venganza… Finalmente consiguió lo que había querido. Que Sasuke lo matara y obtuviera sus ojos y su voluntad, Uchiha Sasuke se convirtió, juntamente con Uzumaki Naruto, en un grandioso hombre.

—¿Usted sabía del golpe de estado? —El tenso Fugaku no sabía qué hacer. Cuanto más se negaba a creer a la chica, más asimilaba el futuro que les contaba. Por otro lado, su esposa se había deshecho en sollozos.

—Si eso fuera verdad ¿porqué venir al pasado? Es arriesgarse. Demasiado. ¿Y cómo? —Sarutobi empezó a fumar de su pipa mientras miraba con severidad a la joven.

Sakura le devolvió una mirada igual de severa. —La razón oficial es una misión rango SS que me encomendó el actual Rokudaime, o su gobernante, ya que Iruka-sensei solo le está guardando el puesto a Konohamaru.

—¿Iruka? Te refieres a Umino Iruka. —Uno de los ojos del viejo Hokage se abrió con algo de incredulidad.

—Sí.

—Entiendo… ¿Y la razón extraoficial?

—Son mi familia, Sarutobi-sama. Tanto Naruto, como Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei. Sai, Ino, Shikamaru. Tsunade-shishou… —Sakura les mostró el colgante. —Si todavía no me creen. Esto debería ser razón suficiente… —Ella deslizó su hitai-ate de Konoha y dejó que el rombo se mostrara.

Sakura envió un poco de chakra al colgante y este empezó a brillar. —Esta es una de las pruebas más convincentes que tengo.

—El chakra del Shodaime… Es el verdadero colgante.

—Sí, pero no era a eso a lo que me refería.

El chakra empezó a acumularse y a solidificarse formando una forma humanoide.

—_¡Saru! Tanto tiempo. Te ves un poco arrugado ¿ne?_

.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Me estoy muriendo de sueño (Llevo una semana...) y de frío (lo juro, hace apenas dos días iba con pantalones cortos y camisetas de tirantes y me moría de calor, y hoy iba con más capas que una cebolla!)_

_Nuevamente agradezco a todas las personas los grandiosos comentarios, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo (y de hacer los capítulos largos, este era la mitad, pero me entusiasmé solo con leer otra vez los comentarios, aunque me estaba durmiendo literalmente sobre el teclado)._

_Perdonen también el tiempo, como ya advertí, no volveré a actualizar en un mes... Es horrible, lo sé, pero, pero, pero... Los estudios son lo primero... Y, y, y... Solo estoy en el principio! Y yo, yo... voy a entrar en una especie de colapso nervioso si vuelvo a escuchar la palabra "Derivada, límite, o integral"._

_**:¡UN AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** _

_Como bien sabéis, suelo actualizar todos los viernes (en mi zona horaria), sin embargo, acabo de empezar el curso, el anterior a la Universidad, así que lo más probable es que hasta el día **8 d**__**e Noviembre**, no haya actualización. Tampoco voy a subir las continuaciones solo para rellenar los días en los que no podré hacerlo, lo siento, pero entonces me quedaría sin margen de tiempo y capítulos, como ya he comentado, aspiro a conseguir una beca de estudios para el primer año de Universidad, y para eso necesito estar entre los dos mejores de la clase y no soy precisamente un "cerebrito", así que prácticamente no podre avanzar en el fic porque estaré exprimiendo hasta la última gota de memoria y concentración en los estudios. Una vez al mes me parece razonable, tortuoso, pero aceptable, tengo algún que otro fic que no actualizo en márgenes menores a los tres o cuatro meses..._

**_(Lo de arriba es lo de siempre, pero esto de aquí es solo un "por si acaso" haciendo cálculos esa semana la tendré llena de exámenes, así que no se sorprendan si tardo más.)_**

_Dejad que me disculpe de antemano con todos vosotros por todo, solo os ruego que seáis pacientes conmigo y que no abandonéis el fic aunque no actualice tan seguido._

_¡Kami, quiero llorar!_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer, agregar el fic a favoritos (o a mí, la autora) comentar y apoyarme. Espero leer vuestros comentarios sobre este capítulo, sinceramente, me encanta como es que acaba éste :)_


End file.
